Strong Winds
by Starflower loves Genma
Summary: Minako was abducted when she was eleven. Ten years later Asuma Sarutobi came across her and her master in a bar and rescued her, taking her to the village. Minako met several different people and fell in love. Takeo is a dog demon, sent into the world to find his purpose in life.
1. 01 Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then is it OC.

**Prologue**

A girl ran up the hill to where a young man was kneeling with his back to her. Her wavy brown hair bounced against her back as she called out, "Tenzo!"

The young man looked up when he heard her calling. Turning to look over his shoulder, he watched as the girl reached the top of the hill. Standing up, he dusted his hands off and walked over to where the girl was standing with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"You shouldn't be out here, Minako." Tenzo said as he picked Minako up and walked over to a tree. Placing her down, he sat next to her and asked, "So, what are you doing out here anyways?"

Gulping in some air, then looking up at him with her clear blue eyes, Minako said, "Mom just told me you declined your next mission."

Leaning back against his hands, Tenzo looked up at the clouds, "You just got over pneumonia. I figured, if I stayed at home, you would stay out of trouble." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "If you know what I mean."

Smiling up at him, Minako leaned against his side saying, "But you need to go on this mission. Isn't it the one you've always wanted to go on?"

Placing his arm around her, Tenzo said, "Yes, but I can always go on others."

Sitting up, Minako took his hand and looking up at him with those pretty blue eyes of hers, said, "But I want you to go. You can't always decline missions because of me."

Smiling at her, Tenzo stood up. Reaching his hand towards her, he pulled her to her feet, "If you promise not to get in trouble, I'll go."

Minako, throwing herself at him, gave him a tight hug, "Oh, thank you Tenzo for listening to me!"

Tenzo smiled as he returned her hug. He then said, "Let's get on home before you get sick again."

Minako giggled as he placed her on her feet again. Tenzo taking her hand walked down the hill towards home.

The next morning as Tenzo walked out the door with his pack on his shoulder, he turned and said, "See you in a month, take care of them Dad. Keep up the good cooking, Mom."

Kneeling down he looked at Shinkako, "You be good to Mom and Dad, okay? If you are, I will teach you some ninjutsu." Standing back up, he turned to his baby brother, Yanko. Tenzo ran his finger down his cheek gently before kissing him, "You be good, okay?" Yanko gurgled happily.

Finally, he walked outside with Minako following him. Giving her a small package he gave her a hug and said, "Don't open it until I am gone over that ridge." He pointed to the mountain behind their house, turning back to her, he continued, "And don't go and get into trouble you hear?"

"I hear, now be gone." Minako said with a laugh as she gave him a playful shove to send him on his way. Walking a little ways, he turned and gave them a wave, she waved back. She watched until he disappeared over the ridge before tearing the paper off the small, long package. Opening the box, she smiled. There in the box laid a bracelet inscribed with _Little Brown Fox_. She took it out and clipping it to her left wrist looked back at the ridge.

0000000000

Three days later, on a bright sunny day, Minako was laughing at what one of her friends had said.

Bending down to pick some herbs, Minako looked up as she laughed, "Okay, okay. Let me get this group of herbs, then we'll head home."

"You always want to be the last to head home, Minako." Katusha said smiling at Minako as she settled the basket full of herbs on her hip.

Minako stood up holding her apron corners. "That's because I want to get as many as possible." The other girls shook their heads.

As they were walking down the trail Katusha asked, "So, Minako, what qualities do you want in a husband?"

Sending a shocked look over at Katusha, Minako gasped, "I can't believe you're asking an eleven, almost twelve, year old that."

Katusha shrugged her shoulders, "You can be married at eighteen, you know."

Laughing, Minako said, "But you're only thirteen."

Smiling, Katusha placed the basket on top of her head, "You haven't answered my question, what type of boy would you like to marry?"

Sighing, Minako looked up at the clear blue sky, "He will be tall, kind, loves me more than anything, and not a prankster." Minako looked over at Katusha, "There, happy now?"

Just then Katusha pointed down the trail, "Look, isn't that a man?" Minako and the other's gazes followed where Katusha was pointing. Squinting, Katusha said, "It almost looks like it."

Walking closer, Minako said, "The poor fellow." she brushed his hair from his face. "It looks as if he's hurt bad." Minako deciding she was going to take him home with her, tied her apron together.

Seeing what she was doing, Katusha asked, "What are you doing?"

Looking up at her, Minako said, "I'm going to help him."

Katusha, looking around nervously, said, " Why don't you leave him? He looks scary."

"You know I can't do that." Minako grunted as she picked the man up.

Katusha and the other girls started walking again, "Fine. I'll see you later."

Honoka was pulling out the casserole from the oven just as Minako half-drug, half-carried the man in. Placing it on the table, she rushed towards Minako, "Where did you find him?"

Panting, Minako laid him on the floor, "I found him on the way back from the meadow."

Honoka pulled the man's shirt off and seeing what looked like knife slashes sent Minako for the box of medicines. Reaching into the box she pulled out a poultice for open wounds. Rubbing it onto the wounds she wrapped them.

"There." Honoka looking over at Minako, "Go get a pillow and blanket, we'll put him close to the stove so he'll stay warm."

Minako jumped up and running to the other room grabbed a blanket and pillow, raced back. "Here you are, Mama." Kneeling back down, Minako asked, "Will he be all right?"

"Yes, he'll be fine." Honoka standing up brushed her hands on her apron. "Now go tell your father and brother that dinner is ready."

"All right." Minako jumped up and raced out of the house.

A man looked up from where he was petting a deer, as a girl yelled, "Papa! Papa, it's time to eat!" He bent down and grabbing the girl in a hug said, "All right, Minako."

Minako pulling away from him reached her hand out to the deer, "Is he feeling better, Papa?"

Smiling at Minako, he petted the deer on the neck, "He is now" then putting her down took her hand and said, "Let's go get Shinkako so we can eat."

Minako giggled as she said, "He's over playing in the mud."

Papa's eyes twinkled at her, "I guess I'll get into trouble when I get home, won't I?"

Giggling, Minako looked up at him with adoration, "You never get in trouble, Papa."

Kio, looking sheepish, walked into the house with Minako and a muddy Shinkako. "Sorry Honoka, but I got distracted."

Honoka took one look at Shinkako and pointed back out the door, "Take him to the tank outside and get him clean. Then you can come in." Kio walked back outside holding Shinkako's hand. "Here Minako. Set the table." Honoka gave Minako the napkins and chopsticks.

Minako placing them on the table asked, "When is Tenzo going to get back?"

Honoka sighed as she brought the teapot over. "He told you in a month." Kio came in just then, looking up to see if Shinkako was clean she gestured to the table giving her approval.

Picking up Yanko, she sat down. Kio passing out the food asked, "So who is our guest?"

"We're not sure." Honoka gave Yanko some food, then got a bite herself. "I'm thinking he'll be here for a few days."

"Okay. So, Minako, where did you find him?" Kio looked at Minako with his eyebrow raised.

Minako looked down sheepishly, "I found him on the way back from the meadow."

Seeing her looking so childlike, Kio laughed, "I'm not mad at you. It's just out of all of the people we know, you have the most compassionate heart I have ever seen." Picking his chopsticks up again he said, "Finish eating so we can get to bed."

The family finished their meal with a lot of laughter and talking. After Minako and her mother took care of the dishes, they got out their pallets. As the two children covered up, Honoka sang them a lullaby to help them get to sleep.

Jerking awake from a dream that seemed realistic, Minako looked around. Seeing that nothing was out of place, she laid back down and covered back up, hoping to go back to sleep, when suddenly she felt a barrier form around her.

Gasping, she jumped up and eyes wide watched with horror as her family was burned.

"NO! NO! Please no!" She cried as she hit the barrier with her fist.

Crying, she fell onto her side and blacked out.

00000000

"Oh jeez you had to end it there?" Roxy asked.

Leaning back and placing her hands behind her head, Starflower said, "Why not? If you read the next chapters you'll find out what happens. Oh and please review so I can know how I'm writing."


	2. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then is it OC.

**Chapter 1**

**Ten years later**

A man walked into the bar with a young woman by his side. She looked around fearfully. Seeing the man come in, the bartender called out,"Hey, long time no see, Kyinko." Waving him over he poured a glass of sake. "Here, drink up."

Kyinko sat down and picking up the glass threw the contents down his throat. When he slapped it down on the counter the woman jumped and looked at him fearfully. After pouring another shot, the bartender leaned against the counter across from the woman.

"So, who is this pretty girl?" Reaching across the bar, he took her chin in his hand. She pulled away. Laughing, he stood up, "Feisty one isn't she?"

Grabbing the woman's shoulders, Kyinko nuzzled his nose into her neck, "Juinchi, this is my new bride." Pulling away from her, he looked at Juinchi, "We just got married a few weeks ago."

Juinchi poured another glass for Kyinko, "Congratulations! This one's on the house."

Everyone who was in the bar started cheering. The woman looked around fearfully at the men. One man came up and grabbing her hair at the base of her neck, asked, "So Kyinko will you share her?"

Laughing loudly, Kyinko slapped the counter causing the woman to flinch. "Sure," He grabbed her arm and throwing her to the man said, "You can be the first." Picking up his glass he turned to watch.

The men started swarming around her and were loudly cheering him on while the woman screamed from the floor. Just then, the door banged open and the men quieted down and looked towards the door. The woman had quit screaming and was inching towards the wall.

"What's going on here, Juinchi?" A booming voice said from the open door. Juinchi watched as the man walked in and crossed his arms. Three teenagers followed him in, trying to see what all of the commotion was about. "I asked, what's going here, Juinchi."

The woman huddled up against the wall watching the newcomers warily. Juinchi stood up taller as he said, "Nothing's going on. Kyinko here," gesturing to the man sitting at the bar, "just got married and was going to share his new bride," pointing to the woman who was huddled against the wall, "with these men here."

Looking over at the scared woman, the man turned back to Juinchi, "I don't think she wants to do that. She looks scared to me." Looking over at Kyinko, the man asked, "Do you have papers to prove you are married to her?"

Looking smugly at the man, Kyinko asked, "Does it really matter?"

The man, sounding surprised, said, "You must know that if you travel in the fire nation you have to have a document sealed by a kage or a nobleman."

Shrugging his shoulders, Kyinko said as he took a drink, "I guess I forgot." but then a light came on in Kyinko's eyes. Placing the glass down, he asked, "Or do you want her for yourself?"

Glaring at Kyinko, the man said, "I will not do that. But if you can't prove that you are married to her, then I'll be taking you in."

Kyinko, getting white in the face, leaped up and was walking out the door when he paused to look at the woman. Seeing him looking at her the woman cringed and covered her head with her arms. "You were a worthless thing anyways." Kyinko said as he kicked her in the ribs, then ran out the door.

The blond-haired girl rushed over, as she yelled, "Asuma sensei!"

The brown-haired woman curled up in pain. Asuma reached to grab Kyinko as he leaped out the door, but he missed. The brown-haired boy clasped his hands in front of him. "Got him, Asuma sensei."

Placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, Asuma said, "Good job, Shikamaru." then walking over to where the blond-haired girl was kneeling, "How is she, Ino?"

"Really scared. From what I can tell she's been abused." Ino brushed the hair from the woman's face. "He broke some ribs, causing internal bleeding and she's out of it." Looking up at Asuma, she asked, "Do you think we can take her to the hotel?"

"I guess we can. But wouldn't it be better to heal her here?" Asuma asked, rubbing his head.

"I would like to do it in a secluded place." Ino said sternly.

"All right." Asuma slipped his arms under the woman's legs and around her back. Picking her up, he turned to Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, go take him over to the ANBU office."

Leaving the bar, he heard somebody ask in a whiny voice, "What about something to eat?"

Asuma grimaced. Turning to look at the boy he placed his foot up so he could support the woman with his leg. Fishing into his pocket he pulled out his wallet. Counting out some money, he handed it towards the boy, "Now, Choji, get us all some food."

"Yes sir!" Choji turned around and going back into the bar headed over to the food counter.

Asuma sighed as he turned and carried the woman to the hotel. It was really a beautiful afternoon, and he wondered how life could get messed up so fast. Walking into the hotel Ino rushed ahead of him so she could open the door to her room. Asuma walked in and laying the woman down on the bed said, "I'll be back when Choji gets here with the food."

Ino started healing the woman. Glancing over her shoulder, she said, "Okay." then turned back to concentrate on what she was doing.

Closing the door behind him, Asuma sighed.

"That sigh sounded as if you were just carrying a heavy load." Shikamaru said as he walked up.

Walking into their room, Asuma went over to the window. Crossing his arms, he stood there, staring, as if he was thinking about something. Coming up behind him, Shikamaru asked, "What is it, Asuma?"

Shaking his head, Asuma said, "It's nothing." but then placing his hand on his chin, and frowning, he said, "I almost think I've seen her."

Shikamaru sat down on his bed. "Have we met her on one of our missions?" Looking over at Shikamaru, Asuma raised his eyebrow in question. Shikamaru shrugged, "I was just giving a suggestion."

The door opened and Choji came in hearing what Shikamaru said.

Placing the stack of food on the table, he looked at Shikamaru questioningly, "Suggesting what?" He grab the biggest loaf of bread and loaded it with lunch meat and other things.

Shikamaru looked towards Asuma. He placed his elbows on his knees, then placing his chin on his hands asked, "Well?"

Shaking his head, Asuma walked over to the food. Preparing a sandwich, he sat down. Shikamaru and Choji watched him. Finally, feeling their eyes on him he looked over. "Just eat." he said as he took a bite of his food.

Shikamaru got up and separating some food for Ino, made a sandwich. Taking a bite he sat down, "So when do you think we'll be back at the village?"

"One, two days." Asuma swallowed his last bite. "It all depends on how the young woman is doing."

Sighing, Shikamaru laid down with his hands behind his head. Choji looked over at him. Then looking over at Asuma he asked, "How old do you think she is?"

Lighting a cigarette, Asuma shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno. Maybe seventeen, eighteen." leaned back, "Does it really matter?"

"No, just wondering." Choji got up and made himself another sandwich.

Asuma watched him. Then sighing, he said, "I guess I need to take Ino hers before it all gets eaten."

000000000

Ino looked over at the door from where she was standing. "Come in" Ino looked back down at the pale woman. She was almost done healing the internal injuries.

Asuma walked in with the food Choji had gotten. Walking over to the only table in the room he placed the food down and walked over to the bed.

"How is she?" Asuma placed his hands on his hips.

Ino sighed as she stopped healing, "I just finished healing all that I can." walking over to the table she brushed her hair to the side. "Her ribs will need to be done by either Tsunade or Sakura. But I've bound them tightly for now."

Asuma kneeled and picked the woman's hand up. Ino proceeded to eat her sandwich. She watched as Asuma brushed a wisp of hair off of the woman's face.

"I was telling Shikamaru and Choji that I almost think I know her." Asuma placed the woman's hand down and stood up. Turning to look at Ino he saw her shocked look. "What?"

"We've just met her! How could you know her?" Ino held her hands up in disbelief. Flicking her hands at the woman, "And besides, I don't remember seeing her on any of our missions."

Shaking his head, "I almost think it was before I became a Guardian Shinobi Twelve." shrugging his shoulders, "anyways, finish eating."

Shikamaru, opening the door and peeking in, asked, "Is it safe to come in?"

Ino waved them in. Walking over to the other bed they sat down. Choji looking at the woman said, "I think she's closer nineteen or twenty." The woman's eyes fluttered open, "Oh, look she's awake."

The woman stared at the ceiling. Choji and the others were quiet, watching her. She sat up, holding the sheet close to her body. Looking at them, she asked, "Where's Master Kyinko?"

Surprised, Asuma and his team looked at each other then turned back to her. She looked at each of them.

Understanding crossed her face when she looked at Asuma, "I want to thank you for saving me. I had about given up hope y'all wouldn't come."

Frowning, Shikamaru asked, "How did you know we were going to be helping you?"

"I have the Eye of Foresight." the woman looked down, "It shows important details of the future."

Choji, reaching his hand forward, smiled, "I'm Choji Akimichi." the woman looked at his hand suspiciously, he dropped it, then placing his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder said, "This is my good friend, Shikamaru Nara, and she is" pointing to Ino, "Ino Yamanaka."

Then pointing to Asuma, "And that is our sensei, Asuma Sarutobi." Looking back at her, he asked, "So, what's your name?"

"I no longer have a name." she said sadly.

Confused, Choji placed his hands on his knees, "I thought everybody had a name." leaning forward he asked, "What did Kyinko call you?"

Bringing her knees up to her chin, she closed her eyes against the pain, remembering the cruelty with which he said it with. "He called me Slave."

"Oh." Choji said as he got up, "Sorry to hear that."

Asuma, crossing his arms, asked, "Do you remember what you were called before you became a slave?"

Tears came to her eyes, "Yes, I do remember. But its been so long since anyone has called me by name."

Gently, Asuma asked, "What was it?"

Turning her face to look at him, she said, "Minako ShiNara."

Shocked, Asuma dropped his arms, "ShiNara? Minako ShiNara, Kio's daughter?"

"Yes" Minako confused watched him warily, "What about it?"

Laughing, Asuma said, "I can't believe this."

"Believe what, Asuma sensei?" Ino asked confused.

Pointing to Minako, Asuma said, "She is Kio's daughter."

Holding her hands up, Ino said, "That's what she just said."

"No, no, no, what I mean is she has wind and lightning abilities." Asuma sat down, still stunned.

Looking at him confused, Minako asked, "How do you know about my family?"

"You were a little girl of about five. My father and I would come and visit. Tenzo was eight and I was ten. But because there was only two of you, you were really close. We would go and explore caves and forest together.

"One day that we visited, your father and my father made me your godfather. I don't know why, but they did. But then we got really busy and we quit coming." Asuma said, looking towards Minako.

Looking towards the window, Ino noticed it was getting dark. Turning back to Asuma, she said, "I think y'all need to leave." when he looked at her, she pointed to the window, "It's getting dark. I would like to get my beauty sleep and I'm sure Minako would like to rest peacefully." Ino crossed her arms and cocked her hip. "We have plenty of time to get reacquainted."

Shikamaru and Choji got up and heading towards the door they paused. Asuma got up and heading towards the door looked back at Minako, "Don't worry. You're safe now." He then closed the door.

00000000

Roxy shook Starflower like a bobble head doll, as she asked excitedly, "Does she marry Shikamaru? Does she marry Shikamaru?"

Starflower took Roxy's hands from her shoulders and looked her in the eye, "Calm down. Just keep reading okay."

Roxy sat down and placing her chin in her hand said, "But I can't wait. I want to know now."

Starflower glared at Roxy, "You'll just have to wait!"


	3. Chapter 02

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then is it OC.

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Ino slipped out the door. Sighing, she looked up to see the three men looking at her. "What?" she asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

They shook their heads and walked down the hallway. Walking down to the restaurant, they ordered and sat down at a vacant table. The sun was just coming in the window. Ino turned and leaning her head on her hand, watched the wind blow the green leaves.

"So," Crossing his arms on the table, Asuma asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Looking at him from the corner of her eye, Ino sighed again. "Just thinking about what happened yesterday."

The waitress came up then and slid their plates in front of them. After she left, Asuma asked, "What about it?"

"Because Minako was abused, do you think she will want to travel with us?" Ino asked.

Looking at his plate, Asuma said, "Well, Tenzo is in the village. And he is her half-brother."

"I thought Tenzo was her full brother." Shikamaru said, downing a glass of milk.

Shaking his head, Asuma said, "No. Minako's father, Kio, is Tenzo's stepfather. They have the same mother. If I remember correctly her name was Honoka."

"What a beautiful name." Ino placed her head back on her hand.

"Minako looks like her father. And Tenzo looks like their mother. Minako just has the wavy hair of their mother." Asuma sighed. "I wish I had gone to visit them when I had the chance."

"Why didn't you?" Shikamaru asked

"When I was fourteen almost fifteen the Nine-tails attacked our village. Minako would have been seven and Tenzo was eleven. He was with us when the Nine-tails attacked. He went to visit his family right after the attack. I should have gone with him." Asuma said, regretting what had happened in the past.

"Three years later he and I went on a mission together. Minako was eleven, Tenzo was fifteen, and I was twenty." Asuma sighed and lit a cigarette as he leaned back. "After coming back from the mission Tenzo went back home, but he came back a few days later, devastated. We learned his entire village was burned and nobody was alive. The only thing he had left was a gold bracelet."

"I think we need to get back to the hotel if we want to leave as soon as possible." Ino said as she got up. Shikamaru and Choji followed her out the door while Asuma went to the counter to pay.

They walked back to the hotel in silence. Opening the door to her room, Ino peeked in to see if Minako was awake. Seeing that she was still asleep, Ino turned and said, "Why don't y'all come in, while I pack. Then we can talk about what we are going to do."

Asuma and the other boys followed Ino into the room. Sitting down where they could, Ino started to gather her stuff. As she was placing it in her pack, she suddenly turned to Asuma.

"She doesn't have any clothes!" Ino said a little loudly.

Shikamaru, sending a quick glance over at Minako, "What about the clothes she had yesterday?"

"They are torn and not acceptable to wear in public!" Ino whispered angrily, "You should have known that!"

"Can't she borrow your clothes?" Choji asked, frowning.

Shaking her head, Ino said, "No, she's bigger in the hips than me. There is no way she'll fit in my skirts."

"She can borrow my clothes." Asuma said glancing over.

Clearing her throat, Ino crossed her arms and looked at him, "And how may I ask are your clothes going to fit her?"

"Well, from what I could see yesterday, Choji will be too big. Shikamaru isn't big enough. You are too short and also smaller than she is." Asuma, got up walking to the door, continued, "I'm broad shouldered." then looking at them before walking out, "I'll be right back." he shut the door quietly.

Ino and the others looked over towards Minako. She was still asleep. Choji commented, "You know she actually looks real pretty, and peaceful."

Shikamaru walked over and placing his hands on his hips, titled his head, looking at her, "I wonder why he would treat her like a slave."

Placing the last item into her pack, Ino said, "There's no telling."

Shikamaru, still looking at Minako, saw her eyes flutter open, "Hey, you're awake." he reached his hand to the headboard so he could lean against it. Minako thinking he was going to hit her, jerked her arm up to cover her head.

Shikamaru took a step back, holding his hands up, he apologized, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Asuma came in then, seeing Shikamaru holding his hands up, looked over at Minako. Looking back over at Shikamaru he asked, "What did you do?"

Jerking his head to face Asuma, he said, "I accidentally frightened her." then looking back at Minako he saw that she had uncovered her head.

"You know, we're going to have to be real careful with what hand movements we do around her." Ino said.

Asuma walked over to the bed and placing the clothes down said, "We'll leave the room so you can get changed. Then we'll be on our way." He walked back to the door with the two boys right behind him.

Minako sat up as Asuma closed the door. Picking up the clothes, she looked at them. Ino watched her from where she was sitting. Placing the covers to the side Minako slipped the pants on, then picking the shirt up she slipped it over her head and put her left arm through. She tried putting her other arm through but decided it was to painful to pick up past her broken ribs.

Ino, seeing her grimace in pain, said, "You don't have to put that sleeve on."

Looking down, Minako said, "I know. But I wanted to at least try." looking up at Ino she said, "you've done so much for me by saving me. I owe y'all."

Shaking her head, Ino said, "You don't owe us anything. We just did want any good shinobi of the leaf would."

Tears pricked Minako's eyes as she nodded. Ino walked over, and pulling out her knife said, "We need to at least cut your hair. It looks really bad."

"All right." Minako quietly agreed.

Ino stuck her tongue out in concentration as she cut Minako's hair, making it shoulder length. Grabbing her brush, she put it up into a ponytail. Patting it, she said, "There." Ino took a step back to admire her handy work. She smiled, "You don't look like a girl anymore. You look like a man."

"Really?" Minako looked up at Ino with anxious eyes.

Placing her hands on her hips, Ino took another look and said, "Yep, you could pass for a boy." Placing the brush in the pack, Ino picked it up and turning to Minako said, "Let's go."

Seeing the door open, Asuma and Shikamaru pushed away from the wall while Choji stood up from where he was sitting on the floor. Seeing Minako, Choji started laughing and said, "If I didn't know any better I would have said you were Shikamaru."

Minako blushed. Shikamaru turned to Choji, "She doesn't look like me. I have black hair. She has brown hair. I think she would look more like Iruka sensei."

Minako blushed a deeper red. Seeing it, Choji elbowed Shikamaru in the side and said, "I think she's embarrassed."

Asuma and Shikamaru started to laugh. Seeing them laugh at her irked Minako. Walking up to Shikamaru she raised her hand and slapped him across the cheek. Placing his hand where she hit him, Shikamaru looked at her in shock.

"If you ever laugh at my appearance again, I won't ever forgive you." tears started running down her cheeks. "I thought you were kind people, but I guess I was wrong!" Minako turned sharply away from them and started to walk down the hallway.

Shikamaru, still holding his cheek said, "I guess we owe her an apology." looking up at Asuma, "Don't we?"

Sighing, Asuma shouldered his pack and said, "I guess we do. Let's get going."

They caught up to Minako on the road. Hearing them come up she raised her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. Reaching her, Shikamaru heard her sniffling.

Keeping pace with her, he looked straight ahead. Then glancing over at her, he said, "Sorry, for what I said earlier. I was out of line."

Shaking her head, Minako said, "No, I'm sorry for slapping you like that. I had no right."

Reaching his hand up to place it on her shoulder, he stopped midway, remembering what had happened in the room. Dropping it back down, he sighed, "No, I should be the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. Will you forgive me?"

Looking over at him, Minako saw that he was really sorry for what he had said earlier. Smiling she said, "I guess I can."

Everyone laughed as they walked down the road heading to Konoha.

00000000

Roxy sighed, "When will it get to the best part?"

Starflower turned to look at her, "What do you mean?"

"When will Shikamaru and Minako get together?" Roxy whined

Starflower started to laugh, "Just wait and see."

Roxy got a thoughtful look on her face, "How big is Minako?"

Starflower looked at her "What do you mean?"

Roxy said motioning to her chest, "How big is she up here?"

Starflower's jaw dropped as she turned red, "I am not obligated to tell you that." Turning to look at the screen, "Please read on and review."


	4. Chapter 03

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 3**

Stopping to eat lunch, Minako sat by herself watching the others talking and laughing about something. Brushing her hands together, she brought her knees to her chin and wrapping her arms around them laid her chin on top of them. Just then, her eyes flickered to shimmering rainbows. She watched the scene play out in her mind's eye. Closing them, she sighed.

Asuma looked over hearing her sigh. "Are you all right, Minako?"

Opening her eyes, Minako turned her head to look at them, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just saw that in a little while we will come across a funeral procession."

"We will?" Ino asked giving Minako a questioning look.

Nodding, Minako got up. Everyone else got up and picked their packs up once again. As they walked through the forest, a breeze started to blow. Lifting her face to the sky, Minako closed her eyes and stretching her arms out, turned in a circle. A small smile formed on her lips. Asuma and the others stopped and watched confused.

Minako stopped turning and looking at them smiled and asked, "What?"

"Nothing, just watching you being silly." Choji said good naturedly.

Minako looked towards the sky again, "I feel free."

Walking up to where she was standing, Ino asked hesitantly, "How old were you when you became a slave? And what happened to your village?" Looking down the road sadly, Minako was quiet. "You don't have to answer the questions if you don't want to." Ino looked over at Minako as they began walking again.

"No, it's okay. I just don't really want to talk about it." Minako slipped her hands into her pockets.

"Like I said, you don't have to answer unless you want to."

They walked on in silence again. Choji asked, "Will you at least tell us how old you were?"

Minako sighed deeply, "I was eleven."

"How long were you a slave?" Asuma asked pulling a cigarette out of his pocket.

Minako reaching her hand up, rubbed her right arm. "I've been a slave for ten years."

"Oh." Shikamaru said quietly. "That means you're twenty-one."

"Yeah, I guess it does." Minako looked up. "Doesn't that look like a funeral procession up ahead?" she asked as she pointed to a group of people.

Looking where she was pointing, Asuma said, "It looks like one. Let's go see."

They walked closer and watched the people. There were people crying and some people were trying to comfort a man and woman. A boy walked out of the woods just then. Walking over to the man and woman he tugged on their sleeves. They looked at him.

"I can bring her back from the dead if you want." the silver-haired boy said.

"Oh, would you?" the distraught mother asked.

The man said, placing his arms around the mother, "I didn't think anyone could do that."

Crossing his arms, the boy said, "I can. So, do you want her back alive?"

Looking up at the man who was holding her, then back at the boy, the woman said pleadingly, "If you would bring our daughter back. We would be most thankful."

"All right." the boy walked over to the casket. Opened the lid and drew one of his swords. He stared at the body until he could see the underworld demons. Raising his sword, he cut them down then re-sheathed it. He stepped back and waved the girl's parents over. The walked over unsure about seeing their dead girl. Looking into the casket, they gasped when the girls eyes fluttered open. The mother reached in and taking the girl in her arms sobbed harder.

The father, placing his hand on the mother's back, looked at the boy and said, "How can we ever thank you."

"I don't need thanks." the boy turned his back.

"At least tell us your name." the father said.

Looking over his shoulder, the boy said, "Name's Takeo." then he started walking again. Seeing the group of people in front of him, he recognized them as the ones his uncle had told them about.

Takeo opened his arms and said, "My new travel companions."

Asuma and the others looked at each other questioningly, then looked at Takeo. Takeo said, "My uncle told me about four people who would be traveling back to their village. He also told me that I was to go with you."

"How do you know it's us?" Asuma asked.

"I was told four men and one girl." Takeo turned and looking over his shoulder said, "And all but one had the headband of the leaf. The other man was dressed in the garb of the leaf."

Minako clenched her teeth, knowing he was talking about her. "I am not a man."

"Balderdash, I was told four men and a girl. Until you prove to me otherwise, you're a man to me." Takeo said as they walked towards the next village.

When they had almost reached it, Minako grabbed her side and gasped with pain. Asuma looked at her with concern, "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine. You just go on ahead. I'll catch up." Minako waved her hand at them.

Asuma walked to her and picking her started walking to the village.

"What are you doing?" Minako asked surprised.

Looking down at her, Asuma said, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping a friend out."

Takeo looked over his shoulder at Minako, "You know, you sure are wimpy."

Minako could only growl at him. He looked back over his shoulder and snickered. As they walked into the village they were greeted by several people. And every single one of them asked Asuma who the pretty boy was. Asuma stayed quiet.

Just then, a group of men came up and walking towards Asuma's group said, "Hey look, Asuma is carrying a pretty boy."

Minako seeing the group of men coming towards them wiggled out of Asuma's arms. Once her feet were on the ground she hid behind Asuma's group.

"Aw, look at that, pretty boy is afraid of us." one of the man started to reach around Asuma to poke Minako.

Asuma pushed the man's hand away. The man looked at him with a frown. Asuma stared back calmly. Crossing his arms, Asuma said, "You need to go home Puinjo."

Minako, still hunkered down behind everyone, started to sneak away. Walking into an alley, Minako watched around the corner. Waiting for the group of men to leave before she came back out.

"Hey, what are you doing here, fellow?" somebody said behind her.

Minako looked behind her fearfully. There were three men behind her. One had long, spiky black hair with a bandage across his nose. Another had a headband with brown hair covering his right eye. And the third man had dark brown hair covered by a bandanna, he also had a senbon in his mouth.

Minako scrunched closer to the wall, watching them fearfully. Reaching his hand towards her, the man with the senbon said, "You don't have be to afraid of us."

She looked at him warily. Just then Asuma came around the corner. Placing his hand over his heart, he said, "There you are. I thought you had taken off for good."

Minako looked towards him. Asuma seeing the three men asked, "What are y'all doing here, Izumo?"

"We're here to visit the hot springs." The man with the hair covering his eye said.

Helping Minako up, Ino said, "We should go with them." looking at Minako, "It will help with your ribs."

"Yes, come join us Asuma." The black haired man said.

"I think we will." Asuma said as they walked across the street to the hot springs.

Walking into the building everyone paid for a day pass, except for Minako. Shikamaru, Choji and Ino pooled some of their money together to cover Minako's day pass.

As they walked to the rooms to change, Ino was leading Minako away towards the girl's room, when the man with the black hair asked, "Aren't you supposed to come with us?"

Minako looked at them, then back at Ino and said quietly, "No, I'm supposed to go with Ino."

Asuma laughing, placed his hand on the man's shoulder, "Kotetsu, Minako is a woman." opening the men's door he continued, "I guess I forgot to tell you."

Takeo following Asuma said, "I still don't believe you."

Ino pulled Minako into the women's room to get dressed. Wrapping the towels around themselves Ino giggled, "They will be so surprised that you are a woman."

They walked down to the hot springs room, and found out they only offered mixed bathing.

000000000

"So do they get together in the next chapter?" Roxy asked looking at Starflower with puppy dog eyes.

Starflower sighed, "Can we just drop it and continue on with the story?"

Roxy sat down, "You do know that if we don't get reviews it isn't even worth writing the story?"

Starflower glared at Roxy, "It is worth it. Everyone gets to read the story and enjoy it. They don't have to review every single chapter." Pointing to her chin, "And you have a bit of chocolate here."

Roxy swiped it off as she looked guilty. Then turning back to the screen, "Please read on."


	5. Chapter 04

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 4**

Opening the door to the baths, Ino and Minako walked in. Walking out into the open, they saw that it was a pool surrounded by grass, rocks and a few trees. Ino walked over to where Asuma and Choji were leaning against the sides, leaving Minako standing there. Minako stared at them, unsure if she really wanted to sit in the pool with all of those men. Shikamaru got out and walking over , extended his hand. Minako looked over at the pool hesitantly.

Shikamaru gestured at her, "Trust me, you'll be fine."

Minako took his hand and he lead her to where he was sitting. Shikamaru had been sitting between Choji and the man with the senbon. Shikamaru sat closer to Choji, allowing Minako to sit in between him and the other man.

Minako sat down as Takeo said, "I guess you're a woman after all."

Asuma, waiting till Minako got comfortable, said, "Guys, this is Minako ShiNara." then pointing his finger at the man with the black hair said, "Minako, that is Kotetsu." Kotetsu smiled and nodded his head at her.

Pointing to the man with the hair over his eye, "That is Izumo" Izumo gave her a small smile and waved at her. Minako gave a small wave at them. "And that," pointing to the man sitting beside her, "is Genma."

Reaching his hand up to give her a handshake, he said, "Hi, nice meeting you."

Minako took his hand cautiously. Asuma waited before continuing, "And the boy is Takeo."

After Asuma introduced everyone he looked at Kotetsu and Izumo, "So how did your mission go?"

"Well, we completed it smoothly." Izumo said.

Kotetsu told them his side of the story after Izumo stopped. Everyone laughed except for Minako. Then Kotetsu looking over at Minako said, "Sorry for thinking you were a boy earlier."

Minako looked down and blushed, "That's all right."

Genma thought this would be a good opportunity, turning to look at her he said, "I thought when we saw you, you were the prettiest boy I had ever seen." Everyone broke down laughing, except Shikamaru, who had already dealt with her angry side.

Minako's eyes flashed with anger. Suddenly the wind picked up and the water started to swirl. Everyone stopped laughing and watched as the whirlpool sucked Genma off of the wall.

He stopped laughing. As he was being pulled deeper into the whirlpool, he held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay. I'm sorry." He said looking at Minako. Her eyes still flashed anger.

"Sorry for what?" She asked deeply.

"Sorry for calling you a pretty boy, okay?" Genma said almost pleadingly

Minako sighed and the whirlpool vanished. Genma swam back over to the ledge he was sitting on. Placing his arms up on the side, he asked, "So are you a water user?"

Turning over onto her stomach, she laid her arms on the edge, "No, I'm a wind user." then she laid her chin on her arms. It almost looked as if she was bored.

"So, Asuma, how did your mission go?" Izumo asked.

"We were able to get the merchant safely through. But he kept nagging us about his precious cargo." Asuma said.

"Wonder what it was." Izumo chuckled.

Holding his hand up and tilting his head, Asuma said, "I didn't ask. I left it at that."

"So, Takeo, where are you from?" Kotetsu asked.

"I'm from the White Dog Demon Village of the West." Takeo went under the water and coming back up shook his head, hard.

The others held their hands up to protect themselves from the flying water. He slicked his hair back down and then sighing, "That felt good."

After lowering their arms, Izumo turned to look towards Minako, "So where are you from, Minako?"

Opening her eye to look at him, she closed it again and laid her face in her arms, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Asuma flicked water at Izumo. Izumo turned to look at him. Asuma used sign language telling them that he would tell them later.

They talked and laughed about different stories. They laughed the most at Takeo's stories. Asuma then noted that it was starting to get dark. "Why don't we go get some rest."

He climbed out of the pool with the others following him, except for Minako.

Genma, walking back to where she was laying, gently shook her shoulder, "Hey we're going back to the rooms, Minako."

Minako started to talk in her sleep, leaning closer Genma tried to hear what she was saying. "I'll do what you say, but please don't hurt me, master."

Genma fell backwards, shocked. Looking at her, he realized there was a spot on her shoulder that looked like a scar. Standing back up, he gently pulled the towel to side. Seeing the scars, he looked at Minako with tenderness and asked quietly, "What did you go through?"

Wordlessly he picked her up and walked back to the rooms.

00000000

"This is so boring." Roxy was spinning her chair in a circle.

Starflower grabbed it, causing Roxy to stop. Roxy crossed her arms, "I mean we aren't getting any reviews. What's the point in writing the story?"

Starflower looked at her as she pulled her out of the chair, "Don't worry about the reviews, just let the readers read on."


	6. Chapter 05

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 5**

Genma walked down the hall with Minako in his arms. When he was almost to the girl's room he felt Minako move her head. Looking down he saw that she was looking up at him.

Smiling, he said, "We're almost to the room." as he spoke it seemed as if Minako pulled herself into a shell.

The smile left his face. Reaching Minako's room he was about to knock when Minako said quietly, "You can put me down now."

Genma conceded. He placed Minako on her feet and walked over to the men's room, turning he watched her walk into her room before he proceeded to enter the men's room. Closing the door, he leaned against it and crossing his arms cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him.

"All right Asuma, tell us what you know about Minako." Genma said.

Asuma sighed, "I'll tell you what I know. She is Tenzo's half-sister."

Genma, Izumo, and Kotetsu interrupted him with, "What?"

Holding his hands up to silence them, he said, "It's true." Genma walked over to the bed and sat down near Shikamaru.

"Minako is Tenzo's half-sister and she's my goddaughter. From what we could get out of her she was kidnapped at eleven. It's been ten years since then. The man who was holding her captive took her too a bar and was letting her be molested. And that's how we found her. I put a stop to it and when I talked to Kyinko he said that she was his wife. I tried to get him to show me the signed document but he argued.

After he argued for a few minutes, I realized he didn't have one. As he was leaving, he kicked Minako and broke three of her ribs." Asuma sighed, "We took her to the hotel we were staying at and Ino healed her internal injuries. She just couldn't heal her ribs. And because her clothes were torn I lent her my extra set."

"So was her hair always that short?" Genma asked.

Asuma smiled, "No, it was almost to her knees. Ino cut it because of how bad it was."

"Does she have any other relatives?" Kotetsu asked looking at Asuma curiously.

"No, she only has Tenzo and me left." Asuma climbed into his bedroll on the floor. "Let's get some sleep." The other men followed his example and got into bed.

Takeo placing his hands behind his head said, "I understand now why she was so timid."

Asuma's voice came from the floor where he was laying in the dark, "Yes, she's just now opening up to me and the others."

Genma stared up at the ceiling, wondering about the scars, before drifting off to sleep.

00000000

Minako was sitting on the bed, watching Ino brush her hair. Looking at Minako through the mirror, Ino asked, "So did something happen between you and Genma after we left?"

"No, he just carried me here." Minako leaned against the headboard.

Ino looked at her as she placed the hairbrush on the dresser. Minako had a small smile on her face.

Getting into her bed, Ino covered up and snuggling up against her pillow, asked, "So what are you thinking about?"

Glancing over, Minako shook her head and said, "Nothing, except for something a friend had asked me, a long time ago."

"So what was it?" Ino asked interested, wanting to hear more about Minako's life.

"Well, my friend, Katusha had asked me what I would like in a man. I told her tall ,kind, loves me more than anything and not a prankster." Minako chuckled for the first time.

Ino hearing it said, "You know Minako?"

Minako looked over at Ino, "What?"

Pointing at her, Ino said, "You have a beautiful laugh."

Blushing, Minako looked down embarrassed, "Thank you." looking back over at Ino, she reached for the light switch and said, "Good night." and flicked the lights off.

000000000

Roxy leaned closer to the screen, then turning to look at Starflower, "Are you telling me that Genma and Minako are going to be together?"

"Shh, let the readers read it." Starflower said frowning at Roxy.

Roxy shrugged her shoulders, "Just saying." But then an idea went through Roxy's mind. Turning to the screen, she asked, "Hey readers out there, Who do you think Minako is going to go out with?"


	7. Chapter 06

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 6**

Early the next morning, Minako climbed out of bed and putting her clothes on quietly went out to the balcony. She sighed when she saw she was the only one out. Walking over to a corner she leaned against the balcony staring up at the stars.

Genma closed the door so as not to wake the others up. Pausing, he stretched his hands up over his head and smiled. It felt fresh and cool out this morning, perfect for a walk. Gazing up at the stars he started to walk down the balcony when he heard somebody singing. He paused and listened.

"See the stars in the sky. High above they give their light." He started walking again. Rounding the corner he saw Minako leaning against the balcony's railing. He realized it was her singing, Stopping behind her he listened.

"Watch them glow. Watch them shine. Show me the way. Tell me why. Give me your light. Guard us all in the night."

She faltered on the word night. Genma realized she was crying. He walked over and leaned against the railing.

Glancing over, he asked with concern, "Hey, are you all right?"

Wiping her eyes, Minako answered in a choked voice, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Looking out over the fields, Genma asked, "Was that a lullaby?"

Minako leaned against the balcony again, "My mother would sing it to us when we went to bed."

Standing up, Genma looked at her and asked, "Do you want to go on a walk with me?"

"I guess." Minako said hesitantly.

Holding his hands up, Genma said, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Shaking her head, "No, it's isn't that. I do want to."

As they walked down the steps, they were unaware that they were being watched.

Asuma let the curtain fall back into place as Shikamaru asked with a yawn, "What were you doing?"

"Watching them. I heard Minako singing and I just wanted to make sure she was fine."

Kotetsu who had been sitting up, laid back down and pulling the sheet over his head, "She'll be fine. Genma usually takes a walk this early."

Izumo climbed out of bed, "Don't worry so much, Asuma. She'll be fine."

"I'm not worried about what Genma is doing. I'm more worried about Minako." Asuma sighed as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket.

Looking up, Izumo asked, "Why?"

Closing his eyes, Asuma answered, "I believe she was abused."

0000000

Genma and Minako walked into the forest. The stars were still out, but in the east it was starting to get lighter.

Looking over at Minako, Genma asked, "Do you still miss your family?"

"Sometimes." Minako had her hands in her pockets. She looked down and kicked at a rock. Looking up at the stars, she said, "Somedays it's worse than others. Like this morning."

Genma stopped and sat down at a tree. Minako looked at him puzzled. He waved her over and indicted for her to sit next to him.

Minako hesitated. Seeing her hesitate, he said, "I don't bite. And I won't hurt you."

Minako stood there a little bit longer before she walked over and sat next to him. Leaning back he pulled his leg up and crossed his fingers, holding his leg.

"Yesterday, I noticed you had scars on your back. And Asuma told us what you told him. I was wondering, would you like to tell me what happened to your village?"

Minako pulled her knees up to her chin. Placing her chin on her knees, she said, "I was eleven when I was abducted. I had brought a wounded stranger home so we could take care of him. After we had gone to bed I woke up from a dream that I thought was real. I wish I had realized then what I know now."

"Which is?" Genma asked, stretching his leg back out.

"I have the Eye of Foresight." Minako was quiet. Genma looked over at her. She sighed, then continued, "Anyways, I woke up and looked around. Nothing was out of place, so I pushed the dream to the side and laid back down. As I was closing my eyes again, I felt a barrier come around me. I screamed as I watched my family be burned alive. But then I blacked out.

"Later, when I woke up I found myself in a unfamiliar house. I wandered around seeing if I might be able to get to safety. I ran into Kyinko and he beat me. If I became angry at him or used my powers on him, he would suppress them, then beat me."

Minako shivered, remembering her ten years of punishment. "When I was sixteen, I saw my chance to run away, but he hunted me down. Dragging me back to the house, he took me to the cellar and tying me to a post, whipped me. I stayed down in the dark tied to that post for three days. After the third day, he let me out and said to always remember that if I ran away he would hunt me down and do it again."

Genma looked at her with compassion in his eyes. He understood now why she was afraid. She continued.

"I was afraid from then on. When I was eighteen, he came home drunk. I tried to stay out of his way. He yelled at me. I found out he had told some men at the bar that I was his wife. They dared him to bring me down there and have them watch as he bedded me. He tried to grab me, I twisted out of the way. He reached behind him and pulled out a dagger. He tried grabbing me again. I took off, but tripped over my own feet, he fell also. The edge of the dagger cut me from my left shoulder to my right hip. Seeing I was down, he started to...started to.."

Minako started sobbing into her arms. Genma gently placed his hand on her back.

Rubbing her back, he said, "You don't have to say anymore. I figured out what he did."

Just then the sun burst over the horizon and through the trees.

Pointing, Genma said, "Look." Minako peeked over her arms. Genma continued, "The sun is rising to a new day." He stood up and reached his hand out to her, "When Asuma saved you from Kyinko he gave you a chance to start a new life. And the people of the leaf will help you."

Minako looked up at him with tears hanging on the edge of her eyes. Blinking, they slid down her cheeks. Understanding what he was talking about, she took his hand. Pulling her to her feet, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

Taking it, she wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Smiling, at him, she said, "Sorry, I'll give it back after I wash it."

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he squeezed gently, "Don't worry about it. But I think we need to be getting back, I'm sure they're going to start worrying."

"I think you're right." Minako chuckled.

0000000

Ino burst into the boy's room. Takeo, who had been sitting on the window ledge, fell off onto the balcony. Choji, eating chips when Ino came flying in, spit them out with surprise. Kotetsu sitting up suddenly looked at her, he had been asleep.

Shikamaru calmly walked out of the shower, drying his hair. "What's going on, Ino?"

"Minako's missing!" Ino exclaimed. But when she realized Shikamaru was wrapped in a towel and his hair was down, she blushed.

Leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms. "So? What are you so worried about?"

Recovering from her shock, Ino said, "Minako's gone. And I had wondered if she had come over here."

Kotetsu said, from where he was sitting on his bed, "No. She's with Genma."

"What are you doing in here, Ino?" Asuma said behind her.

Ino jumped. Gasping and placing her hand on her chest said, "Don't ever do that again! You scared me, Asuma sensei!"

Izumo, looking at her asked, "So, who are you looking for?"

"Minako's missing." Ino said.

Asuma walked into the room and opened the drapes. Izumo sat down on Kotetsu's bed.

"So, why are you worried?" Asuma asked. Then seeing Takeo laying stunned on the balcony asked, "What are you doing down there?"

Sitting up, Takeo pointed to Ino and said, "She surprised me!"

"She's gone. That's why!" Ino crossed her arms answering Asuma's question.

"Who's gone?" a deep voice asked from behind Ino.

This time Ino lurched forwards and turning, hit the table that was sitting at the door. Before she completely fell to the floor with the lamp on top of her, somebody pushed her out of the way. The lamp hit the person and they grunted. Ino recovering from her shock saw Minako lying on her stomach.

Genma had already bent down and asked, " Are you all right?'

Minako inhaled sharply before grunting out, "I'll be fine."

Ino standing up, placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "If people wouldn't just speak out of nowhere this wouldn't have happened!"

Minako looking at Ino from where she was sitting against the wall, said, "I'll be fine, Ino. So who is missing?"

Takeo, hopping over the windowsill, said, "You."

Minako looked at them puzzled, "I was with Genma."

Ino sat down on the bed, "Well, I didn't know that."

Izumo, walking over, picked up the lamp. Feeling how heavy it was, he asked, "Are you really all right? Or are you just saying that so we'll feel better?"

Shaking her head, Minako said, "I'll be fine. It's just a bruise."

"Are you sure, Minako?" Ino asked with concern. "cause if you are injured, depending on what it is, I could heal you."

Minako stood up with the help of Genma, "No, I'll be fine."

"You're not fine." Takeo said, looking at her sharply. Everyone looked at him. He crossed his arms. "You're bleeding."

"How do you know this?" Minako asked.

"Dog Demons have a keener sense of smell than anything. And my friend, you are bleeding." he tilted his head to make a point.

Ino took her arm and pushing past Shikamaru lead Minako into the bathroom. Closing the door, Ino pulled Minako's shirt up to expose her back. Sure enough there was new blood on the bandages. Ino sighed and proceeded to heal her.

00000000

"A near tragedy." Roxy sighed in exasperation as she placed her hand to her forehead.

Starflower said calmly, "That's how I wanted it to go."

Roxy said as she sat back up, "It would have been terrible if Ino had been injured."

Starflower nodded in agreement, "Please read on my faithful readers and please post so I know how I'm doing."


	8. Chapter 07

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 7**

Takeo helped the boys get their packs ready. "So, Takeo, why are you going to the Leaf Village?" Izumo asked.

Sighing, Takeo sat down. Crossing his hands in front of him, he said, "To find my purpose in life."

Izumo looked at him questioningly, Takeo, seeing it, said, "I'm sixteen." Everyone looked at him in shock. "Yes, I know. I look like I'm in my twenties. But that is how the dog demons are. When they are younger they look older, and when they're older they look younger."

Ino and Minako came back in then. Everyone looked over with concern.

"I'll be fine." Minako said going over to the door.

"Wait, Minako." Kotetsu called. Minako turned to look at him. Clearing his throat, "We were talking about it and decided since Izumo, Genma, and I are smaller than Asuma. If you want to borrow one of our sets you can."

Minako's face softened, "Thanks you guys." They had taken them out and laid them on the bed. She went over and studied them for a little bit, gaging the size. She then picked one up and said, "I'll take this set."

As she was leaving, she turned back and asked, "So who's set did I chose?"

Genma stood up and said, "Mine."

Minako smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

Closing the door, she went into the other room and changing into Genma's extra set found they fit better. Picking Asuma's up she folded them neatly and placed them in a small bag Ino had given her. Ino knocked on the door before coming in. Ino then proceeded to pack her stuff in silence.

Picking her pack up, Ino said with a smile, "Let's go." Stepping out into the hallway, Ino told her, "They're going to meet us downstairs."

Walking downstairs, they saw that the men were waiting for them. Choji hopped up, "Now that you're here we can go eat!"

Everyone laughed as they headed to the convenience store. They walked through, getting what they wanted. Minako was last. She still hadn't decided what to get after everyone else had paid for their breakfast.

Izumo came up behind her, "Why aren't you getting anything?"

Shaking her head, "I don't have any money. And I'm sure Asuma is running low." She squatted and placed her chin on her knees.

Asuma came up then, "Don't worry about it."

Kotetsu walked over and interrupted Asuma, "Genma, Izumo and I could pool what we have left to cover what you want."

Izumo was about to say something. Kotetsu held his hand up, cutting him off. Seeing Kotetsu's face, Izumo turned back to Minako and agreed with Kotetsu.

"We would really like to do this for you." Genma said squatting down beside her.

Izumo taking a bite of his sandwich said, "And don't worry about paying us back."

Minako looked at all three of them. Her eyes shining. "Oh, thanks you guys."

After they were on the road again. Takeo placed his hands behind his head, "So, how long is it going to take us to get to the village?"

"It will take us a few hours, at the rate we're going." Kotetsu said.

"So why don't we go faster?" Takeo asked holding his hands up.

Shikamaru answered sharply, "Because it would be too hard on Minako."

"I could get us there pretty fast." Takeo said.

"How are you going to do that?" Ino asked.

Takeo transformed into his demon form. Laying down, he said, "I'll fly us there."

Everyone stood there in shock, or amazement. Looking at them, he asked, "Well? Are y'all going to get on?"

"Can all eight of us fit?" Minako asked

Sighing, Takeo said, "Doesn't it look like it?"

Everyone climbed on except for Minako. Genma reached his hand down. She took it hesitantly. He pulled her up and helped her sit behind him at Takeo's neck.

Tilting his head, Takeo asked "Everyone ready?"

Minako held tightly to Genma's waist as Takeo took off.

She closed her eyes tightly, until Genma placed his hand over hers. Pointing, he said, "Look at that!" She opened her eyes and looked where he was pointing. "That's our village."

Minako didn't say anything. She closed her eyes again and pressed her face into Genma's back.

Shikamaru leaned forward, "Are you all right Minako?"

He heard a muffled, "I'm fine."

Takeo flew over the village. People looked up and started to run and scream.

Tsunade went to the window and asked, "What's going on out there?"

Shizune came over. Looking over Tsunade's shoulder, she said, "I'm not sure." but then Shizune saw a flying white dog. "Look!"

Tsunade looked in the direction Shizune was pointing. "Hurry, get outside! We're under attack!"

They ran outside ready to fight off the intruder. Takeo landed in front of Tsunade. Everyone slid off of him, except for Genma and Minako. Genma pulled her hand from around his waist. Picking her up, he slid off of Takeo and landing on his feet in front of Tsunade. Takeo transformed back into a human.

Seeing all of the people running around, Takeo asked, "What's with the welcome party?"

"It's not. It was because of you everyone is running around terrified." Tsunade crossed her arms.

"Oh, sorry." Takeo sheepishly rubbed his head.

"So what's your name?" Shizune asked.

Reaching his hand forward, Takeo said, "I'm Takeo Omuinyo. Nice meeting you."

Asuma stepped forward, "The woman Genma is holding is Minako ShiNara. I guess the flying was too much."

Tsunade walked over to where Genma was standing. "I think it probably was." Tsunade proceeded to check her injuries.

Ino spoke up, "She has three broken ribs."

"Hmm" Tsunade said. She still continued healing Minako. As they watched, color returned to Minako's face and her eyes opened.

"There, you should be fine now." Tsunade dropped her hands to her sides. "Let's go into the Hokage house."

0000000

"I wonder if it would be scary to fly." Roxy said with her hand on her chin.

Starflower said, "I flew in an airplane once and I'm not doing it again." Leaning back she said thoughtfully, "But I think it would be fun to fly on a dog demon."

Roxy turned to the screen, "What do you think readers? Would it be fun to fly on a dog demon? Please review."


	9. Chapter 08

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 8**

"So why are you coming to live in the Leaf village?" Tsunade asked Takeo as she sat down.

Looking at her intently, he said, "To find my purpose in life."

Puzzled, Tsunade said, "Go on."

Takeo looked over his shoulder at the other shinobi. Looking back at Tsunade, he asked as he pointed over his shoulder, "Can they leave so we can talk in private?"

Tsunade nodded, "Can y'all step out for awhile, please."

Asuma and the others stepped out of the room. Izumo and Kotetsu sat down along with Choji and Shikamaru. Ino leaned against the wall with Asuma. Genma stood there holding Minako, who had fallen asleep right after Tsunade healed her ribs.

"Here." Shikamaru gestured for Genma to lay Minako down, "You can lay her down on my lap."

Genma nodded. Walking over, he gently laid her down. Everyone looked at her.

Looking up at Asuma, Kotetsu said, "You know Asuma, when she is relaxed and not tense, she actually looks quite beautiful."

"I know. I'm betting that's why Kyinko did what he did." Asuma sighed. They all waited in silence.

0000000

"So, when are your parents supposed to be here?" Tsunade asked.

Sighing, Takeo said, "I'm not sure. I guess when I prove I can make my own way."

Looking at Takeo intently, Tsunade asked, "Are you going to let the others know that you are a prince?"

Shaking his head, "No, I think it would be best if they didn't know yet."

"Okay, you can go now." Tsunade leaned back, "If you'll let the others know that they can come in, please."

Takeo nodded. Opening the door, he found them waiting. Pointing into the room, he said, "She's ready for you."

Asuma looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru shook his head, letting Asuma know that he would stay there. Minako was still asleep. After they closed the door, Takeo walked over and sat down across from Shikamaru. It was quiet in the hallway. Takeo was about to say something when Minako moved.

Minako rolled over and placing her arm around Shikamaru's waist, snuggled deeper into his stomach. Shikamaru was about to move her when he heard her say, "Mama...I love you, Mama."

Sympathy crossed his face. Asuma and the others came out then. Takeo wanting to tease Shikamaru told them, "Minako thinks Shikamaru is her mother."

Everyone looked over at Shikamaru. Holding his hands up, he said in defense, "She was only talking in her sleep."

Tsunade and Shizune came out then. Tsunade walking over to Shikamaru heard what Takeo said. Bending down she looked at Minako. Then looking at Shikamaru, "I was thinking she could live Asuma for now. But then hearing Takeo just a moment ago, I almost think it would be better if she lived with your family."

Shikamaru frowned in puzzlement. "She has been deprived of a mother's love. She knows you, Ino and Choji. But I think it would be best for her to live with you."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding. He knew if Minako lived with Choji, there would be no telling how much she would have to eat. If she lived with Ino, it might be too overwhelming because of Ino. He agreed it probably would be best if she lived with him.

"I'll stay here until she wakes up." Shikamaru said, sighing in boredom.

"Why don't you go ahead and take her home." Tsunade suggested before standing up and turning to go back into the room. Then turning back, she said with amusement, "Unless you want to make a spectacle of yourself." She chuckled as she went into the room and closed the door.

"Oh, man." Shikamaru smacked his forehead.

"What?" Takeo asked with amusement. He placed his hands on his hips and looked at Shikamaru.

"She's right. I would make a spectacle of myself." Shikamaru looked down at Minako. "I would hate to wake her now. Especially since she's sleeping so soundly and peacefully."

Izumo, knowing what he was getting at, said to the others, "Why don't we leave them alone."

Everyone nodded their heads and walked down the hallway. Genma looked over his shoulder, one last time. Shikamaru sat there, trying to decide how to wake her without scaring her when Shikaku came walking up the stairs.

Seeing Shikamaru sitting there with Minako sleeping in his lap, he stopped. Puzzled, he asked, "What are you doing?"

Embarrassed, Shikamaru said, "I was about to wake her up. But I'm not sure how to do that without scaring her."

"What do you mean without scaring her?" Shikaku bent down.

Shikamaru told his dad all that they found out about Minako. Shikaku nodded in understanding. "I see what you mean." Shikaku bent down and picked Minako up gently. "So where does she live?"

Shikamaru looked at his dad with a sly grin. "With us. For now."

Shikaku looked at Shikamaru with puzzlement. Shikamaru told him "Tsunade's orders."

0000000

"The plot thickens." Roxy said hauntingly.

Starflower laughed as she playfully punched Roxy in the shoulder, "Oh, shut up will you?"

Roxy grabbed Starflower and started tickling her. Starflower squealed and fell to the floor holding her sides and laughing.

Catching her breathe, Starflower waved her hand at the computer screen, "All right, please review faithful readers."


	10. Chapter 09

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 9**

Yoshino looked up from her dishes to see Shikamaru and Shikaku walking down the path. Yoshino looked down, but then looked back up trying to see what Shikaku was carrying. Seeing it was a woman she put her towel down and going to the door opened it.

She waited until they got to the door to ask, "Who's this?"

Shikaku said as he smiled, "This is Shikamaru's fiancé."

"Dad!" Shikamaru said shocked. Turning to his mother, he said, "This is Minako ShiNara. And she isn't my fiancé."

Yoshino waved them in. Shikaku walked into the house and put Minako into the guest room.

Passing out the food, Yoshino had Shikamaru tell them about Minako. Placing her elbow on the table after they ate, Yoshino said, "So, you're saying Minako is Asuma's goddaughter?"

"That's what I said." Shikamaru leaned back. Just then he looked over towards the doorway. "Are you rested?"

Shikaku and Yoshino looked over. Minako leaned against the door post and looked at them warily.

"It's fine. These are my parents." Shikamaru said.

Yoshino got up and getting another plate asked, "Are you hungry?"

Minako nodded. She walked over and sat down as Yoshino put a plateful of food in front of her. Minako's eyes sparkled when she saw how much food was on the plate, she dug in while Shikaku and Yoshino watched. Yoshino got a pleased look on her face when Minako finally finished with a satisfied look on her face.

Looking up at Yoshino, Shikaku said, "I'm going to go check on the deer now."

Minako turned to look at him, "Can I come too?" she asked almost pleadingly.

"I guess." Shikaku said hesitantly, "But I must warn you, the deer only allow the Nara clan to go into the forest."

"I'll be careful." Minako got up and followed him.

Yoshino and Shikamaru watched as they walked to the forest.

"I wonder why she wanted to go." Yoshino said.

Looking at his mother, Shikamaru said, "Maybe she wants to see the deer. I don't know."

"So," Yoshino turned to look at Shikamaru, "Do you have any romantic feelings towards her?"

Frowning, Shikamaru said, "We just met her the other day."

Throwing her hands up, Yoshino said, "You're hopeless."

00000000

Shikaku watched with surprise as one deer walked up to Minako and let her hug him.

"I missed you." She told the deer.

The deer nodded his head, rubbing her back with his jaw. Pulling back she rubbed his favorite spot. Right between the jaw bone. Shikaku leaned against the tree and watched with surprise as the deer gathered around her. He started getting suspicious about her lineage. Finally the deer started heading deeper into the forest.

Shikaku pushed away from the tree as Minako walked towards him. "That is the first time I've ever seen the deer let anyone outside from the Nara clan enter the forest."

Minako blushed slightly, "My dad took care of deer in the village I used to live in."

Interested now, Shikaku asked, "Where was your village?"

"I'm guessing it's three, four days journey from here to the north." Minako pointed in the direction she indicated.

"The deer you were petting was from that village. He came here with his herd ten years ago." Shikaku looked at her. "It probably is the same herd that your father took care of."

Minako was quiet. They walked home in silence while Shikaku was thinking about what Minako had said.

Getting home he had a brilliant idea. "Why don't you and Shikamaru have a spar together." Shikamaru looked at him confused. "It won't hurt to see what Minako can do." Shikaku said calmly.

Minako said, "If you're sure. Because I don't want to hurt him."

"You won't. Just pick a jutsu and stick with it for now." Shikaku sat down to watch.

Shikamaru and Minako stood in the yard staring at each other. Shikamaru told her, "I won't go easy on you just cause you're a girl."

Crossing her arms, Minako said, "I'm not asking you to go easy." Gesturing at him, she said, "You make the first move."

Shikamaru creating a hand sign used Shadow Possession to capture Minako. She looked at him. He smiled glumly, "That was to easy. You must be weak."

Just then, Shikamaru's shadow was overwhelmed. Shikaku lurched forward with surprise. Placing his hand on the post, he watched as Minako's shadow consumed Shikamaru's shadow. He then watched as she sent her shadow up to his throat. Shikaku was about to say something, but then he watched as she caressed Shikamaru's face. Looking over he saw Minako smiling smugly.

Minako looked over at Shikaku and was about to say something. But when she saw his face she quickly released the shadow and fear crossed her face.

She quickly kneeled and bowing, said, "I'm sorry. I got carried away. Please forgive me."

Hearing footsteps coming towards her she covered her head with her arms. Shikaku bent and placing his hand on her shoulder, he waited to say anything until she turned her head to look at him.

"I won't hurt you. I was just surprised because I thought you were going to do the shadow strangle." Minako slowly removed her arms and sat up. "I was going to step in, but then I saw what you were doing." Helping her to stand back up, he continued. "You have great chakra control."

Walking up onto the porch, he turned to Shikamaru, "Why don't we play a game of shogi."

"Sure, why not." Shikamaru sat down across from his dad.

"What's shogi?" Minako asked curiously. She was over the scare Shikaku gave her.

"It's a strategy game. Why don't you watch." Shikaku offered.

Minako watched with interest. Her chin was resting on her knees. Finally as it was getting dark Shikaku beat Shikamaru.

Looking over at Shikaku, Minako asked, "Can I play?"

Shikaku looked at her, "Are you sure you want to play against me?"

Minako smiled and nodded. Shikaku agreed. Shikamaru watched as they set the pieces up. He sat down thinking this would be an interesting game.

Several minutes later, Yoshino came out just as Minako gleefully clapped her hands. "I beat you! I really beat you!"

Yoshino looked at Shikaku with surprise. No one had ever beaten him. Shikaku seeing the happiness on Minako's face said, "Why don't we go to bed."

After Minako closed the door to the guest room, Yoshino looked at Shikaku. Placing her hands on her hips, she asked, "Did you purposely let her win?"

Shaking his head, he said, "No. She was able to do it with ease. I tried with everything I had." Laying down, he said, "Oh, and she must be part of the Nara clan. The deer except her and she can use shadow possession."

Rolling over, Yoshino placed her hand on his chest, "Are you going to look in the lineage scrolls tomorrow?"

Nodding, he said, "Yes. I have a feeling she's a Nara."

00000000

"What does Minako mean exactly, Starflower?" Roxy asked Starflower as she typed.

"Minako means Child of the beautiful Nara." Starflower said as she hit the enter key to upload the chapter.

"Very coincidently. But anyways read on faithful readers. And please review." Roxy begged. Roxy got a thoughtful look on her face, "It sounds as if Minako will be going out with Shikamaru."

Starflower looked at Roxy, "Hmm, you have a point. Just read the next chapters to find out."


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 10**

Yoshino opened the door the next morning to find Genma standing there. Looking at him, she asked, "Yes, what is it?"

"I came to...uh... I came to give this to Minako." Genma hurriedly said as he handed Yoshino a package he was carrying.

Yoshino took the package with amusement. "Why don't you come in." she offered.

Genma blushing slightly said, "I can't. I need to be going on a mission. But I wanted to give that to Minako." He turned and quickly walked down the road.

Yoshino watched with amusement, before turning around and shutting the door. Placing the package on the table she went to stir the breakfast. After she set out plates and glasses she went and knocked on Minako's and Shikamaru's room. Shikamaru came out rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Minako walked out and stretching, she smiled.

Seeing her smile, Shikamaru mumbled, "Looks like somebody's in a good mood today."

Minako sat down at the table across from Shikamaru. Then seeing the package she looked at Yoshino questioningly.

Pointing at it with her spoon, Yoshino said "That is for you."

Minako picked it up and pulling the paper from around it, her eyes grew big. Looking up at Yoshino, she said, "Thank you. But you didn't have to do this."

Shaking her head and giving Minako a small smile, she said, "That isn't from us. It's from Genma."

Shikamaru sitting up taller, trying to see it, asked, "What is it?"

Minako completely removed the paper from it. Shikamaru's eyes grew big. "That's pure. silk!"

He was right. It was a white silk kimono with gold and red flowers sprinkled on it. There was also a red sash with gold and black flowers.

Minako folded it back up and took it to her room. Coming back and sitting down, she asked, "When did he come?"

"This morning while I was cooking breakfast." Yoshino said. Then she said thoughtfully, "He did say that he was going to be going on a mission."

Shikaku spoke up then, looking at Minako. "Why don't you and I go and test your abilities."

Shikamaru was about to say something, when his mother snapped at him. "No, you have a mission go on."

Shikamaru frowned. Minako, watching the exchange, started laughing. Shikamaru and Yoshino looked at her questioningly.

Minako stopped laughing long enough to tell them, "Sorry, but you two remind me so much of my mother and father." Puzzled, they looked at each other than back at Minako. Shaking her head, she said, "You two arguing like that reminds me of what my mother did to my father." Placing her hand on her forehead, she smiled, "They did that every morning."

Yoshino, getting a tender look on her face, said, "Why don't you go with Shikaku and see what he wants to do."

Minako looking at her smiled, "I'm glad Tsunade let me live with y'all."

Yoshino smiled gently shooed them out the door, then turned and looked at Shikamaru. Her eyes flashed and she said, "Get moving. You'll be late."

Shikamaru walking over to where he was supposed to meet Choji and Ino looked up at the clouds. "Sometimes I wish I was a cloud."

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Ino asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, just thinking about Minako."

"Why are you thinking about her?" Choji asked.

"She actually laughed this morning." Shikamaru then told them about what had happened last night.

"That is funny." Choji said. "I'm glad she's opening up. I think it would be really lonely."

Shikamaru smiled, "You have always cared about other's feelings, Choji."

00000000

Meanwhile, in the forest, Shikaku and Minako met the other two. "This is Inoichi, Ino's father. And this is Choza, Choji's father." Shikaku introduced Minako to the other two men. Minako tentatively waved at them. "We used to be the original Ino-Shika-Cho squad."

"That is neat." Minako said quietly.

"Now we are going to attack you and you can do whatever jutsu you want." Shikaku said, "It will be like what you and Shikamaru did last night."

"Okay." Minako said watching them.

Shikaku and the others leaped away. Inoichi, as soon as he landed, used the mind transfer jutsu, overtaking Minako's mind. Shikaku used his shadow possession. Minako sensing Inoichi in her mind was fighting him. She then felt Shikaku capture her. Minako was now concentrating on both of them when Choza used his expansion jutsu. Inoichi, while he was inside of Minako's conscious, felt the fear starting to overwhelm him. Through Minako's eyes he watched as Choza got bigger. All of a sudden he was thrown from her mind.

Minako, seeing Choza expanding to an enormous size, shrieked, "NO! STOP!" She threw her hands up.

Shikaku, shocked, watched as lightning and wind whipped around them. He released his jutsu so he could leap out of the way. Choza wasn't harmed. Looking over he saw Inoichi was fine also. Inoichi looked over at Shikaku with a grim look on his face. Getting up from where he was sitting he walked over to where Minako was sitting, covering her head with her arms. She was trembling.

Inoichi, kneeling next to her, placed his hand on her arm. Minako pulled herself into a tighter ball. Inoichi could see she was crying now. Choza had come over, by then. He had a hurt look on his face.

Choza then turned to Shikaku and asked, "Did you even think what this would do to her?"

"I guess I didn't think it would affect her this much." Shikaku had his hand on his chin.

Just then a movement caught their eyes. Looking over they saw Takeo walking towards them.

"Oh, hey guys. What are y'all doing here?" Takeo pushed a limb out of the way. Then he saw Inoichi and Minako. Walking over to her, he knelt down and looked at her.

Minako hearing him come up, opened her eyes and seeing Takeo, embraced him, sobbing into his chest.

Placing his hand on her back, Takeo looked at the three men coldly. "What did you do to her?"

Choza rubbing his fingers together started to say something. He was interrupted by Shikaku, "Tsunade wanted me to find out what abilities Minako had. But it scared her too much, I guess."

Shikaku looked at Takeo's eyes. What he saw there sent chills down his spine. Takeo looked away, Shikaku relaxed. Takeo, standing up with Minako's arms around his waist, placed his arm around her shoulders and said, "Let's get you home."

Takeo walked with Minako back to Shikamaru's house while Shikaku went to tell Tsunade all he knew. Inoichi and Choza went with him.

00000000

"There. You're home now." Takeo said as soon as they got to the porch.

Minako, letting go of him, walked up the stairs, turning when she reached the door, she said, "Thank you, Takeo."

Waving his hand at her, he said, "Not a problem." He waited until she was in the house before turning around and walking back to the village.

Minako avoided Yoshino as she headed to her room. Closing the door, she sat down with her back to it. Opening a locket that was around her throat, she stared at the pictures that were inside of it.

Yoshino looked at the door wondering if she should check on Minako. Deciding not to bother Minako,

she turned back to the kitchen to continue her cleaning.

00000000

"Poor Minako. Having to deal with this again." Roxy threw her hands up into the air. "I mean she just got over the fact they were her friends."

Starflower just chuckled, "Just read."


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 11**

"I wonder what happened here." Iwashi said, seeing the forest.

Touching the blackened tree, Genma rubbed his fingers together. Smelling it, he said, "It's nitrogen." Frowning, he looked around at the other trees. "I wonder what happened here."

Placing his hands on his hips, Iwashi said, "It looks like a lightning storm went through."

Raido looking at Genma, "Do you think the village was attacked?"

"I'm not sure. But this was defiantly not a storm. It was a fight." Genma started walking in the direction of the village. "And it's only two days old."

As they got into the village Genma saw Takeo talking to a girl. As they got closer, he saw that it was his niece, Shizu.

"Hey, Takeo. What have you been doing?" Genma called.

Shizu and Takeo turned to look at him. "Oh, hey Uncle Genma. When did you get back?" Shizu asked as she waved at them.

"Just today." Genma pointed over his shoulder, "Was there an attack on the village the other day while we were gone?"

Shizu shook her head, "Not that I know of. Why?"

"Just wondering." Genma shrugged his shoulders.

Takeo said, "You need to go talk to Tsunade, don't you?"

Genma looked at him, "I guess I better get going." Raido and Iwashi followed him to the Hokage house.

Knocking on the door, Raido said as they waited for Tsunade to respond, "I wonder what that was about."

Shaking his head, Genma said, just as Tsunade called out, "I'm not sure."

Opening the door, they walked in. "Oh, you're back already?" Tsunade said brushing the hair from her face.

"It went better than what we had planned." Iwashi said.

"Now that we've told you how our mission went. What happened just outside of the village?" Genma asked.

Tsunade sighed, "I had Shikaku find out what abilities Minako had." Placing her fingers on her forehead, "it blew up."

"What happened?" Raido asked.

"Inoichi took over her mind. Shikaku used his shadow possession. And Choza used his expansion jutsu. When she saw him expanding she completely lost it." Tsunade looked at them. "She threw lightning and wind at them."

"So that explains the burned trees." Genma said, but then an idea came to him. "Why don't we have her meet the people one at a time. Then when she's comfortable with them, we have them use their jutsus."

Tsunade's eyes got big. Looking at him, she said, "That might work." Placing her hands under her chin, she continued, "And that will be your new mission."

Genma, opening then closing his mouth, turned to leave the room. Then turning back, he said, "I wasn't implying that I wanted to do it."

Tsunade smiled at him. "You're the one who suggested it. So it is only right that you're the one to carry it out." Picking up a pen, she said, "I'll make sure you'll be free for awhile."

Genma looked at her frowning. Seeing him frown, she said, "Now go on. I suggest you start now."

Genma left, walking down the hallway he brushed past Takeo. Takeo was about to say something, but when he saw Genma's face he turned to the door and knocked. Walking in he saw Raido and Iwashi.

Pointing to the door, Takeo asked, "What's with Genma? Did he get sick while you were on the mission?"

"No, I just assigned him a new mission. Why?" Tsunade flipped through her papers.

"He just gave a new meaning to red in the face." Takeo said, getting an amused look on his face.

Looking up, Tsunade asked, "What do you mean?"

Takeo smiled, "He was deeper than beet red."

Tsunade said, "Oh, I told him to work with Minako." She then smiled, "I wonder if he likes her."

00000000

Genma cleared his throat. Rubbing his head, he sighed, "I wonder how I should put it." Placing his hands at his side, he tried again, "I'm here to take Minako out." Shaking his head, he said, "No, that sounds like I'm taking her out on a date."

He sighed again. Just then Minako opened the door. Startled, she stepped back and placing her hand to her chest said, "Oh, I didn't see you there."

Genma looked at her stunned. To him she looked really beautiful. She was wearing a hand-me-down from Yoshino. A braid wrapped it self from one side, but because it was short it laid in a small drape across her shoulder.

"If you want to speak with Shikaku he isn't here right now." Minako hurriedly said.

Shaking his head to get over the daze, he said, "No I wasn't here to see him. I was here to see how you were doing."

Minako looked down, a slight blush graced her cheeks, "I'm fine."

"Well" Genma rubbed his head, "I heard about what happened. And I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to visit people at their homes." Minako looked up with surprise. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Genma said quickly realizing she probably thought he was asking her out.

Smiling at him, she said quietly, "I think that would be a great idea." Turning around, Minako opened the door and leaning in told Yoshino, "Genma is taking me to visit some of the village."

Leaning back so she could look out the kitchen, Yoshino asked, "Really?" Minako's eyes sparkled as she smiled and nodded. "Well, don't get home too late." Yoshino said smiling back at Minako.

Minako giggled, "I won't. Thanks, Yoshino."

Closing the door, she walked down the steps to where Genma was waiting. As they walked down the road, Genma asked, "So of the three men, who scared you the most?"

Minako looking down rubbed her arms, "I guess it would have to be Choza."

Seeing her rubbing her arms, he asked with concern, "Are you cold?"

Looking up with surprise, Minako said, "No," looking back down the road she said quietly, "I was thinking about what happened."

Genma placing his hand on her shoulder, smiled, "We'll visit Inoichi first then." Minako jerked her head up to look at him. "Don't worry. He is really a nice man."

Reaching Yamanaka's Flower shop, he lead Minako into it. Ino's mother looked up from a book she was looking at.

"Oh, hello Genma. How have you been?" She crossed her arms on the table. "And who is this you have with you?"

"Karriumi, this is Minako." Turning to Minako. "Minako this is Ino's mother Karriumi."

Karriumi reached her hand forward and Minako took it tentatively. "Nice meeting you. Inoichi told me about you."

"Well, that's why we are here. We were wondering if Inoichi was here." Genma said, leaning against the counter.

"Yes, he's out in the garden right now." Pointing out the back door, "He's in the vegetable one. Talking to them."

Waving as they headed for the door, Genma said, "Thanks."

He guided Minako to the garden Karriumi was talking about. Seeing Inoichi's back to them, Genma cleared his throat. Inoichi turned and seeing them, smiled. Brushing the dirt from his hands he stood up.

"Hey good to see you, Genma." Inoichi said grabbing his hand. Then seeing Minako standing there, he cleared his throat and stepping in front of her, extended his hand. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't realize us doing that would have scared you."

Taking his hand, she said, "It wasn't you that scared me. I would have been able to tolerate you. It was seeing Choza jumping from a normal size to huge." Looking down, she said, "I was controlled by a mind user a few times."

"You mean when you were a captive?" Inoichi asked.

"Yes, that's how I learned to remove you from my mind." Minako looked at him.

Inoichi, turning back to the garden, asked, "Do you want to help me?"

Minako bending down said overjoyed, "Of course! It's been like forever since I helped with a garden."

Minako helped Inoichi weed and water the plants. Genma stood back watching, when Minako turned around and said, "You should help, Genma!"

Waving his hand at her, he said, "No, you do it."

Minako sitting up, placed her wrists on her hips, because her hands were dirty. Looking at him she said, "I want you to help." Then looking at him pleadingly, "Please?"

"Oh, all right." Genma kneeled next to Minako and helped them transplant the new plants into the garden.

Later, Minako leaned back and swiping the sweat from her face, laughed. Inoichi looking across the garden from where he was kneeling watched as she smiled.

Genma, who was kneeling across from her, pointed at her face and smiling said, "You have a speck of dirt right there." Minako swiped at her cheek and Genma started laughing. "You just made it worse."

Minako, looking at him, said, "Well you have no reason to laugh you have a lump stuck right here." She pointed to a spot on her cheek. Genma brushed at his cheek and Minako laughed.

"There wasn't anything there." Minako placed more dirt around the plant she had just put into the ground. Looking up, she said, "But there is now."

Inoichi watched as Minako went to the flower bed and watered the flowers. Minako looked up seeing him watching her she smiled. He smiled back at her and waved. Looking down, he was about to stand back up when he got hit in the chest by water. Genma seeing his surprised look laughed. But it was short lived. He was hit full in the face with a spray of water. Genma held his hands in front of him trying to protect himself from the water.

"Hey, you're supposed to be watering the garden! Not the people!" Genma sputtered.

Minako laughed and turning to water some more of the garden watched Inoichi, waiting for him to turn his back to her.

Inoichi heading to the house was hit by a full stream of water in the back. Turning sharply, he watched as Genma tackled Minako and wrestle the hose away from her.

As soon as he had control of the hose, Genma sprayed Minako. Laughing as he listened to her shriek. Inoichi started laughing.

Karriumi coming to the door asked, "What's going on out here?" Then seeing Inoichi she placed her hands on her hips and asked, "Why are you all wet?!"

Inoichi, looking down at himself, looked back up at his wife. "Well," he started to say before Minako came up, "I sprayed him with the hose."

Karriumi shook her head when she saw how dirty Minako was. "You three are dirty." Gesturing to Genma for the hose she asked as he handed it to her, "What am I going to do with y'all?"

Karriumi sprayed Minako off first, then Genma and Inoichi. After being sprayed clean, Genma turned off the water.

Karriumi brought towels out and handing them to the men said, "Here, dry off. After you dry off Genma, Inoichi can lend you some clothes." Karriumi took Minako's arm and guided her into the house.

Several minutes later, Karriumi brought out some clothes. Genma and Inoichi took them and thanked her.

Before going back into the house, she said, "Dinner's ready so hurry up."

They changed quickly and walking into the house sat down. Minako was already sitting at the table. Her hair was down now.

Looking up from the table, Minako told Inoichi, "Sorry about spraying you with the water."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you feel comfortable around us." Inoichi said.

Karriumi finished passing out the food and sat down.

000000000

"Where's Minako?" Shikaku asked when he sat at the table. Yoshino came out of the kitchen carrying their dinner.

"She's asleep in her room. She had a most tiring day." Yoshino smiled.

Shikaku raised his eyebrow at her in question. Seeing it, Yoshino continued, "She and Genma went out."

"Out? You mean on a date?" Shikaku asked leaning against the table.

Chuckling, Yoshino said, "No, not really. They went to the Yamanaka's house. Genma thought it would be a good idea if Minako met the other people at their places. Then when she's comfortable with them have them use their jutsus."

"I wonder why I didn't think of that." Shikaku had his hand on his chin.

Sitting down across from him, Yoshino placed her hands under her chin. "Probably because you're busy with everything else."

Smiling, he said, "I guess you're right."

Shikamaru came in then, "I'm glad to be home." he sat down tiredly. "Now I have to get started on the chunin exams."

"Tsunade put you in charge of them?" Yoshino asked.

"Yes." Shikamaru standing back up, walked over and picking his pack up headed to his room when he realized he hadn't seen Minako. Turning to his parents, he asked, "Is Minako still here?"

Yoshino nodded, "She's already in bed." Disbelief crossed Shikamaru's face. "She was really tired. Now you go and get some rest." Yoshino said gently.

Shikamaru looked at her puzzled for a moment before shrugging and heading to his room.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 12**

"Now are you ready to meet Choza?" Genma asked Minako when he came to pick her up the next day.

"I guess." Minako followed him down the steps.

Smiling at her, Genma said, "Don't worry he is actually a really friendly guy." Looking down the road, he continued, "He likes to take other people's feelings in consideration."

"Are you sure?" Minako grabbed Genma's sleeve.

Patting her hand, he said, "Yes, Choji's like him."

Minako walked beside him. They ran into Takeo on their way there.

Seeing them together, Takeo asked, "Where are you two going?"

Genma answered, "We are going to see Choza. What are you doing?"

Takeo said as he stared at Genma, "Nothing in particular."

Genma and Minako started walking again, "See you later then."

When they reached Choji's house Genma knocked on the door. Leaning against the wall, he placed his hand on his hip. Choji opened the door.

Surprised, he asked, "Is something wrong, Genma sensei?"

"No. Just fulfilling my mission." Genma smiled.

"Come in." Choji said. Closing the door, he looked at Genma and asked, "What mission would that be?"

Placing his hands on Minako's shoulders, he said, "Introducing her to everyone and letting her see them as normal people."

"Oh, well we were about to eat. Why don't y'all come join us." Choji smiled and waved them towards the kitchen.

When Minako walked into the kitchen, she was surprised at how much food there was. "Hey, Mom. We have guest." Choji said as they walked into the dining room.

Seeing them, she said, "Oh, please sit down. There's plenty to go around."

Minako looked over at Choza cautiously. She sat down next to Genma, who had sat down across from Choji. Choza said after they all sat down, "Dig in."

Genma hurriedly grabbed what food was near him and filled his plate. Minako watched in amazement as they ate.

Seeing that she hadn't gotten any food, Choza stopped and handing her a bowl of rice smiled. Minako took it, Choza said, "Take as much as you want."

"Are you sure?" Minako asked.

Nodding, he held the bowl out to her. She took it and put a large portion on her plate. Then she picked up several pieces of barbecue. She finished all that she had on her plate and went back for seconds.

Sighing contentedly, after finishing her second big helping, she leaned back. Choza and the others looked at her with amazement.

"Are you sure you aren't related to the Akimichi's?" Genma asked.

Seeing his confusion, Minako nodded, "Yes, I'm positive. I just like to eat." Genma got a funny look on his face. Seeing it, Minako said, "Don't worry. I haven't ever gained an ounce."

"So what do you want to do, Minako?" Choza asked

"Well what do you like to do?" Minako asked curious.

"Hmm, I like lots of things. But I like to visit all you can eat shops the most." Choza said after giving it some thought.

Thinking about it, Minako said, "Why don't we do something that you would have to use your jutsu."

Choza, remembering what she did last time asked, "Are you sure?"

Nodding, Minako said, "This is the only way I see being able to get over my fear."

"Well, we don't have to do anything today. Why don't you go and meet some other people." Choza said.

"That would be a great idea." Genma said, standing up, "Why don't we go and do that, Minako."

Minako stood up and as they were leaving turned back around, "Thank you for breakfast, Choza. And it was nice seeing you again Choji."

Minako followed Genma out the door. Genma told her, "Let's stop by the Hokage house before we go anywhere else."

When Minako took his arm, he turned to look at her. "Thanks for doing this, Genma."

Kindness appeared on his face. "I'm just glad to help a friend out." Genma took her hand, and they walked to the Hokage house.

After giving whoever the okay to come in Tsunade looked up to find Genma and Minako there.

"Oh, it's been awhile since I've seen you Minako." Tsunade smiled.

"Sorry." Minako said as she bowed.

Waving her hand at her, Tsunade said, "No need for formalities." Just then somebody knocked on the door. Tsunade called out, "Come in."

Sakura opened the door and Shizune followed her in. "What is it Sakura?" Tsunade asked,

"Well, I was here to see if you needed me for anything else." Sakura said, glancing over at Minako.

Seeing her glance at Minako, Tsunade said, "Sakura this is Minako ShiNara. Well actually she is a Nara. But anyways, Minako this is Sakura Haruno."

Sakura stepped over to Minako and offering her hand asked, "How do you do?"

Minako, looked at Sakura before she took her hand.

"Now," Tsunade said, "Since you aren't busy doing anything else, you could go get me the pedestrian record from Izumo and Kotetsu."

"All right." Sakura turned to go.

"So what did you want?" Tsunade asked Genma after Sakura left.

"We were just coming to tell you, Minako has successfully met all three of the men." Genma said.

"All right." Tsunade was about to tell them to go meet the others, but decided that they needed a break. "Why don't you take Minako exploring for the rest of the day."

Genma looked at Tsunade as if she lost her mind. Minako looked up at Genma, "I would love to see the outside of the village, Genma."

Genma, looking down, saw Minako's face. She was looking up expectantly, hoping that he would relent. Sighing, he said, "All right. I guess we can do that."

Minako grabbed him and said, "Thanks Genma!"

Genma patted her back gently as he grimaced. He glanced over at Tsunade and saw her looking at them amused. Genma and Minako left Tsunade to wonder if they liked each other. Brushing it off she went through her paperwork.

As Genma and Minako were walking through the gates, Kotetsu called out, "Are y'all out on a date?"

Genma scowled at them, while Minako smiled and said, "No, we're just going to explore outside the village."

Izumo grinning at them said, "Don't wander for too long."

Waving at them, Minako said, "We won't."

As they walked around the forest they came across Takeo and a girl.

"Oh, are you seeing each other?" Minako asked as they walked up to them

Shock registered on Takeo's and the girl's face. "No, it's not like that." Takeo said as he looked away and rubbed his head. "This is my teammate, Jade."

Jade spoke up, "We're waiting on our other two teammates. We're supposed to be going on a mission." Jade crossed her arms, "But they're late."

"So," Takeo looked at them, "what are y'all doing out here?"

Minako smiled, "Genma is taking me around to see the outside of the village."

"Oh, well don't let us stop you." Jade said, "There are really some neat sites to see." she smiled at them.

Minako and Genma started to walk away when Takeo called out, "Don't do anything to Minako. You hear?"

Genma waved over his shoulder indicating that he heard. Takeo watched with amusement as they walked down the road. Just then Juko and Neji came up.

"What are you doing, Takeo?" Neji asked.

Shaking his head, Takeo said, "Nothing."

Neji went over what they were going to be doing before they left the village.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 13**

Genma watched over the weeks as Minako got over her fear of people. On a bright clear, sunny day, Tsunade called him to the Hokage House.

"Yes?" Genma asked as soon as he stepped into the room.

Looking at him, Tsunade asked, "Do you think Minako is ready for the test?"

Giving it some thought, he finally said, "I think so. Who are you going to do?"

"I was thinking about Kurenai with Ibiki, Izumo with Kotetsu, but that's a given, And Raido with Aoba." Tsunade said thoughtfully, "And I was going to put Shizu, Katasei, and Shizune on Minako's team."

"Why did you put Katasei on her team?" Genma asked puzzled.

Moving some papers to the side, Tsunade said, "I know she's Juko's sister, but she needs some confidence before she actually goes on a mission. So if she can see that Minako has overcome her fear, she might overcome her obstacles."

"Oh. Do you want me to go tell Minako?" Genma asked as he placed his hands in his pockets.

Shaking her head, Tsunade said, "No, I have already sent Shizune to get her."

Shizune opened the door just then, smiling she said, "We're here."

Everyone that Tsunade had named off walked into the room. "All right, now that everyone is here, I'll tell you what you are going to be doing." Standing up she stood in front of them. "Ibiki and Kurenai are going to be on a team, they are going to have a scroll that will be giving the enemy information on our poor defense. Raido and Aoba will have a scroll on our military secrets. And Izumo and Kotetsu have a scroll giving information on the Akatsuki.

"You are to get these scrolls from them. They are the enemy. Shizu, Katasei, and Shizune are on your team, Minako. You are going to use weapons. If you aren't ready to kill you will fail." Tsuande looked intently at Minako and the others. "Shizune is going to take you where this is going to take place."

Tsunade went back to her chair, "Oh, and Genma?" she said as he was leaving.

Turning back to her, he asked, "Yes?"

"Stay here." she said

Shizune led them to the training field just outside of the village. Turning to face her team as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Now, I'm injured badly. While you are also supposed to get the scrolls, you are also to get me medical help. Minako is going to be the team leader." everyone turned to Minako. "what do you suggest your team to do?"

Minako said after thinking about it, "Well, if we split up, we can attack all of them. But you are going to need protection along with medical help. Why don't we split up."

Shizune indicated that they should begin. Minako went after Izumo and Kotetsu, taking Shizune with her. Shizu went after Kurenai and Ibiki and Katasei went after Raido and Aoba. Seeing Izumo, Minako laid Shizune in the bushes so she would be hidden. Heading for him she suddenly saw that Katasei was going to get into trouble. Backtracking quickly she hid Shizune so she wouldn't be seen, then quickly headed for Katasei. Minako landed in front of Katasei just as Raido swung his Kokuto through the swarm of black crows created by Aoba. Minako grabbed the blade with her bare hand, stopping it's flight. Minako grimaced from the pain as she captured Raido with her shadow.

Seeing Katasei still frozen, Minako glared at her and said, "Move, Katasei!"

Katasei jerked her head to look at Minako. She then went after Aoba. Katasei used her earth style jutsu to capture him as he leaped away. After they were both captured, Minako reached her hand to Raido gesturing for him to give her the scroll. Raido relented.

Minako stuck the scroll in her pouch and releasing her shadow, she looked at how bad her hand was cut. Wrapping it, she said, "I'll be right back. Keep them here, Katasei."

She hurried to where Shizu was having a difficult time with Kurenai and Ibiki. Minako got to Shizu just as Kurenai threw a kunai knife towards Shizu. Minako reached her hand to block the knife, preventing it from hitting Shizu who was frozen, caught in Kurenai's genjutsu. Ibiki stepped in, but was stopped by Minako's wind.

Minako, releasing the genjutsu, pointed the knife at Kurenai's heart. Kurenai sighed when Minako stopped before killing her. Kurenai said as she handed the scroll to Minako, "You do really good with genjutsu."

A slight blush graced Minako's cheeks, "Thank you."

Kurenai went to where Ibiki was laying staring at them. "You were able to avoid me." Ibiki said. "even though no one else has been able to."

Looking at Ibiki, she said, "I got used to Takeo staring coldly at people."

"That's right. I forgot he is on the interrogation team now." Ibiki and Kurenai walked to where Katasei was keeping Raido and Aoba.

Minako and Shizu went to where Shizune was still laying. Minako bent over her and asked, "How are you doing?"

Shizune, pretending to be injured, said, "Just fine, but hurry."

Minako looked to where Izumo and Kotetsu were sitting lazily. "Shizu, what jutsus can you do?" Minako asked, turning to look over her shoulder.

"I can do water styles." Shizu said, brushing her black hair from her eyes.

"All right. You will protect Shizune while I distract them." Minako said as she was stepping out of the brush.

Suddenly, Katasei grabbed her hand. "Please be careful, Minako."

"Oh, since you're here you can help me capture both of them." Minako said.

Katasei smiled and created her hand seals. Minako stepped out, exposing herself to Izumo and Kotetsu. They looked her way before getting up.

"We've been waiting for you." Kotetsu said trying to sound evil. "we've heard all about you."

Izumo stepped forward, placing his hands in front of him to create his hand seals. Suddenly a mole comes up in front of them. Izumo and Kotetsu look at each other with surprise.

Izumo turning back to the mole, "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent to you with a message." The mole said shyly.

"Continue," Kotetsu looked puzzled now.

"Please forgive me, but I must deliver this message to you," the mole cleared his throat, "Everyone is beneath you! Nobody is beneath me! I declare war on peace and happiness!" the mole finished, red in the face.

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other. The mole left with Minako still looking at the hole, finally she realized Katasei had called it.

Izumo leaped sideways, distracting Minako for a little bit, as Kotetsu summoned his conch shell weapon. Minako turned back towards him as he threw it down the mole hole. Minako knew where it was going. Quickly she captured Kotetsu and Izumo with her shadow as she ran to where Katasei was standing with her back to the other end of the hole.

Minako slid into Katasei as the shell came flying out of the ground. The edge of it caught her on the shoulder, smashing the bone and grazing her cheek. Minako fell to her knees grabbing her shoulder in pain. Getting up, she walked over to where Izumo and Kotetsu were being held by Katasei's earth prison.

Standing in front of Izumo, blood seeped through her fingers as she held her hand out to Izumo. "I win."

Izumo handed her the scroll, "You showed great skill out there. Even when you were wound by the last two fights you protected your comrades."

Minako going over to where Shizune was laying, placed Shizune's arm across her shoulders and picking her up walked to the designated 'hospital' area. Izumo seeing Minako's face twisted with pain offered to carry Shizune.

Minako looked at him, "How can I trust you? You are the enemy."

Izumo looked at her with amusement. Minako made it to the hospital and laying Shizune down said, "We made it, Shizune."

Shizune opened her eyes and seeing Minako bleeding said, "Well, now that the test is over, let me heal you." Looking at Izumo and Kotetsu, she asked, "Since you two are the only ones here, how did she do?"

"She actually did really well." Kotetsu told Shizune the important details.

After healing Minako's wounds, they walked over to tell Tsunade what they thought.

0000000000

"You did really well today." Genma said as he was walking with Minako to visit his family. He turned his head to look at her and said, "They have a funny last name. I'm just warning you before you hear it from somebody else." he paused, "It's Ominaki."

"That's not a funny last name, it's just a different last name." Minako said as they walked into a yard.

Shizu was walking out of the door. Seeing them coming, she said, "Oh, sorry Uncle, I didn't realize you were coming today."

"I thought your mom would have told you." Genma said.

Shaking her head, "I have a mission to go on. I was just leaving."

Smiling, Genma told her, "Maybe that's why she didn't tell you."

Shizu smiled and nodded her head, "You might be right."

They walked into the house as Shizu walked down the road to meet her team.

"Oh, you're here." a woman said as she placed the dishes on the table.

Minako walked over and picking up some glasses said, "Here, let me help you."

"But you're a guest." the woman brushed her black hair from her eyes.

"Anyways, this is my sister, Hyintai." Genma said as he grabbed a bowl of food taking it to the table.

Sighing, Hyintai said, "Now if you'll go call Chichirio from his shop please, Genma."

Giving her a quick peck on the cheek he said, "Will do, Sis."

Minako watched his back as he headed over to a building across the road.

"He is a really nice man you know." Hyintai said, "He's even better as a brother."

"I know. He helped me with get ready for the test Tsunade had me do." Minako sat down across from Hyintai.

"Now that you mention it how did you do?" Hyintai asked

Minako crossed her arms on the table, "I'm not sure. Tsunade didn't tell me anything."

"Oh, I just remembered, you've only met Shizu, our older daughter. You'll have to meet Hiskia, our younger daughter, after she gets back from the lesson today." Hyintai saw the others coming.

As Hyintia got up, Minako asked, "Lesson?"

Turning back to Minako, Hyintia said, "The chunin take the academy students out for a lesson on nature and survival in the forest. Jade was taking a group of girls today and Hiskia was among them"

Genma and Chichirio came in and Chichirio walked over to where Minako was sitting. Taking her hand he bent and giving it a kiss said, "What a beauty you are. No wonder Genma has lost his heart to you."

Minako blushed before turning back to the table. Everyone sat down to eat as they were talking about Minako's test.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 14**

"They went out with Jade yesterday afternoon and haven't been back." Tsunade told Genma and Kakashi the next day after they searched that morning.

"Shikaku told me Minako hasn't come back this afternoon either." Genma said.

Tsunade looked at him, "Are you sure she isn't out visiting people?"

"Yes, she normally goes with me or one of the Nara family. And they are all at home." Genma told her.

Sighing, Tsunade laid her head on her hand, "I bet she went after them this morning when we found out they were missing."

"Do you think she already knew?" Kakashi asked

Tsunade looking up at him with surprise, "You might be right. She does have the kekkei genkai of foresight."

Genma, said with shock, "You don't think she would do something as stupid as that do you?"

"Anything is possible." Tsunade said frowning.

"Let's follow them and see." Kakashi said.

"Get Izumo and Kotetsu. You two are to go also." Tsunade said giving out orders. "But first stop at the Nara house and see if anything is missing of Minako's."

Bowing before they left, Kakashi went after Izumo and Kotetsu while Genma went to the Nara house.

00000000

"Yes, the clothes you let her have are gone, but that's it." Yoshino said after Genma asked what of Minako's stuff was missing. "Oh and some food."

Genma looking over his shoulder as he hurried down the road, "Thanks Yoshino."

Calling out to him she said, "Be careful, Genma!"

Genma met up with Kakashi and the other two on their way to the Nara house.

"Well? What did you find out?" Kakashi asked after Genma reached them.

Trying to catch his breathe, Genma said, "My clothes are gone."

"What?!" Kotetsu asked with surprise, "What do you mean your clothes are gone? You're wearing them aren't you?"

Looking up at him in confusion, Genma realized what Kotetsu was saying. Laughing, he said, "No. You know that extra set I let her have at the hot springs?"

Kotetsu nodded.

"She hadn't returned them yet. Those are the ones she took." Genma said as they leaped through the forest.

Several hours later they came across a tree that looked funny. Heading for it, they noticed it had a ribbon on it. Kakashi pulled it off.

"This looks like a message." Kakashi said, "From what I get from it it means to go to the left."

The others agreed with him. They leaped through the trees in silence, heading north. Following a trail of ribbons.

When they camped for the night, Kakashi said, "She thought this out."

Sighing in exasperation, Genma rubbed his face, "I think she did. Otherwise she wouldn't have drawn those funny faces when we went the wrong way."

Kotetsu grinned, "I think she knew which path we would take at those trees."

Genma placed his chin on his hand, looking off into the dark forest. Izumo asked, "What is it Genma?"

"I wonder if Minako has caught up with them yet." Genma looked at Izumo out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sure she has." Izumo stood up and stretched, yawning he said, "I'm turning in."

Everyone else followed suit. Climbing under his blankets Genma stared up at the stars. He smiled as he remembered the first time he met Minako. She was a quiet, reserve girl. Now she was a little more open with her feelings, especially with the children. He sighed and rolling over laid his head on his arm and closed his eyes.

Minako stared up at the stars not to far from where the kidnappers were camping. Laying her chin on her knees she was thinking about the day she walked with Genma when she had broken down. She smiled when she remembered that he hadn't taken advantage of her like some men would have and she remembered how he had comforted her.

Just then a noise from camp grabbed her attention. Looking over she watched a man grab Jade's arm and he said something. Jade slapped him across the cheek as she glared at him. He was about to hit her when another man stepped out of the wagon and said something to the man.

The man nodded and shoved Jade towards the other girls. They were all huddled together. Watching in fear. Minako's heart hurt seeing them tremble with fear. Jade was doing her best to stay strong for them. Minako got her blankets out and covering up turned on her side, watching them.

00000000

As the sun peeked over the hills, Genma and the others found where they had camped the day before yesterday. Seeing the grass laying down they could tell the girls were sleeping separated from the camp. Kotetsu, as they were turning to leave, saw a kunai knife stuck in a tree not to far from where they had surmised the girls to be. Trotting over, he removed the knife.

"Hey guys!" Kotetsu called, "This is a note from Jade!"

"What does it say?" Izumo asked walking over to read it over his shoulder.

"It says that these men are taking them to a brothel. And they are from a peaceful village." Kotetsu looked up. "That's the reason Jade has not burned them."

"Minako must not be with them yet." Genma said thoughtfully.

"She probably has caught up with them though." Izumo said, "There hasn't been anymore ribbon trails."

"She could have run out of ribbons." Kotetsu suggested.

Genma shook his head, "No, she would have brought enough. If she thought we would need them there would have been more."

00000000

Minako climbed into the fourth story room later that night. Squatting in the dark she saw Jade standing protectively in front of the girls.

"Who are you?" Jade asked quietly

Minako whispered, "Jade, it's me. Minako."

"What are you doing here?" Jade quickly walked over, "Did you bring anyone else?"

Minako shook her head, "It's just me. But Tsunade has probably sent others out by now."

Jade sighed.

"What is it, Jade?" Minako asked with concern.

Jade said, "This place is surrounded by a shield barrier. You can only go in, but not out." Jade added with her teeth clenched, "Unless Lutono lets you out."

"Seriously?" Minako raised her eyebrow at Jade.

Jade nodded. Minako reached into her pouch and pulled out slips of paper and handing it to Jade said, "Takeo gave me these tetra seals. He told me they will open a hole in any barrier and will suppress even the strongest demon."

Jade took them, "Let's wait until a team comes. I don't want to hurt innocent people. And if we have others they can guard the girls while we are getting the rest out."

Minako agreed, "Is there anyplace to hide in this room?"

Jade shook her head, "No, they gave us blankets, but that's it. Oh and they do bring us food."

Minako sighed, "Alright, if we hear somebody coming I'll go out the window."

Jade agreed. The girls chose teams for the watch. Two girls sat at the door while Minako either stood or sat near the window.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 15**

"They're here." Kakashi told the others when Pakkun got back.

"Are you positive?" Izumo asked.

Pointing to a building, Kakashi said, "They're in there. I think it would be best to set our plan into action." turning to the others, "Who wants to go?"

Everyone looked at him in shock. Sighing, Kakashi pulled three straws from his pouch.

"I didn't want to have to do this." Kakashi held the straws out.

"Why are there only three straws? Shouldn't there be four?" Kotetsu asked as he pulled his straw.

Kakashi said, "I can't. With my sharigan eye I have to keep it covered. Who would want to pick on a half-blind woman?"

"You have a point." Kotetsu said as Izumo pulled his straw.

Genma took the last straw then compared it to the other two. Izumo had the short straw. Genma removed his pack and giving Izumo the kimono smiled.

Izumo, seeing the smile, said, "Don't laugh."

He went over into the thicker bushes and after changing into the kimono walked over and throwing his clothes at Genma said, "Keep them safe." he started to walk to the building when he suddenly turned around, "and don't get rid of them either, Genma."

"You know he actually looks really good in a kimono." Kotetsu said to Kakashi and Genma.

Just then they saw a movement from the fourth story window as Izumo went inside. They stalked to the bushes closer to the building. Minako seeing them motioned for them not to come in closer.

Kakashi signaled, "Why?"

Minako seeing their puzzlement reached into her pouch and threw a shuriken towards them. It hit the barrier and burned into ashes.

"I wonder what type of barrier it is." Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"Why don't we wait until it settles down tonight." Genma suggested. Kakashi agreed.

Later that night, Izumo knocked on the door to the girl's room.

"Who's there?" Jade called.

"A friend." he said.

Jade opening the door let him in. Closing the door, Jade turned to look at him. "What are you here for?"

Izumo placed his hand on her shoulder, leaning close he asked, "Is Minako here?"

Jade looked at him with surprise, "Izumo?"

Izumo nodded, "Is she here?"

Jade said, "Yes, she's out the window because we thought you were one of Lutono's men."

Izumo looked at Jade and the other girls, "Have they done anything to you yet?"

Jade shook her head, "Not yet. Let me go tell Minako it's safe." Jade stuck her head out the window and told Minako, "Izumo is here."

Minako looked at her before climbing in. Standing at the window, Minako looked at Izumo.

"Before you say anything, yes it's me. I had to wear this to get in." Izumo said,

"We're ready to move out when you are."

Kneeling, he told them the plan. Just then Hiskai said, "Somebody's coming."

Minako quickly ran to the window and leaped out. The door opened and a man walked in carrying a tray of food. Another man came in, also carrying food. Placing it onto the floor, the man with the beard said looking at Izumo, "The boss wants to see you now."

Izumo said in a squeaky voice, "Me?"

The man nodded. Izumo followed them out and after he shut the door, Jade picked up and carried a girl and climbing out the window told Minako, "Go inside. I'll create a door and tell the others we're ready."

Minako nodded and climbed up into the room. She waited until Genma called from the window. Minako picked up Hiskai and handed her to Genma.

Hiskai hugged him tightly around the neck and started crying, as she said, "I knew you would come, Uncle Genma."

Genma rubbed her back as he said, "Shh, it's okay, you're safe now." Pulling back he looked at her and said, "I'm going to hand you to Kakashi. Then he's going to hand you to Kotetsu. Kotetsu is going to take you to Jade, okay?"

Hiskai nodded as she wiped her eyes. Genma smiled at her before he lowered her down to Kakashi.

As Minako handed him the next girl he asked, "Did Izumo come in?"

Minako smiled, "Yes he did. He looked so funny and cute dressed in a woman's kimono."

Genma agreed as he handed the girl down to Kakashi. Below them, without knowing it, a man stacked straw. Striking a match he touched it, causing it to smolder and burn slowly.

"Here's the last one." Minako said as she handed the girl out the window. Just then an explosion rocked the building. A fireball shot towards them, Genma leaped away from the wall and turned to protect the girl he was holding from the flames.

Minako was thrown against the wall as flames shot up. The floor gave way and she fell towards the ground.

Genma, landing near Kakashi, turned and seeing that Minako wasn't behind them got up to head back to the building. Kakashi grabbed his hand and said, "You can't save her now."

Jade came over carrying Kotetsu. Laying him down she proceeded to heal his burns. "I hope Izumo makes it out okay."

Kakashi said to comfort Genma said, "I'm sure we'll put her name on the memorial stone."

They sat there watching the burning building. "It doesn't even look as if Izumo will make it out now."

As the building started to collapse Izumo shot out carrying Minako over his shoulder. He laid her down on her back, next to where Jade was healing Kakashi's burns.

As blood ran down from her mouth Minako reached her hand up towards Jade. "Did everyone get out safely?" she asked shakily.

"Well, Kotetsu got severely burned. But Genma and Kakashi only had minor burns compared to you and Kotetsu." Jade said as she took Minako's hand

Minako sighed and closed her eyes. Jade said, "Don't die yet, Minako!"

Minako cracked her eyes open, "I'm not dying yet. I'm just resting ." Minako's eyes slid shut.

Jade turned to Kakashi, "I have enough chakra to stabilize her but not enough to completely heal her."

"All right. Izumo, you go get a wagon. Kotetsu, you stay here with the girls. I'll go find some food. Genma help Jade bandage Minako." Kakashi said as Jade healed Minako.

Izumo walked around knocking on doors asking if they had a wagon and horse they could purchase.

"No, we don't. But you might ask our neighbor that's down the road that way." the woman pointed, "He might have an extra horse that you can buy."

"Thank you." Izumo said as he walked down the road

Meanwhile Kakashi knocked on somebody's door. They opened the door and were about to close it seeing how Kakashi was dressed. His shirt had burn holes in it and his vest was unrecognizable.

"Wait. I'm just here wondering if you have any extra food." Kakashi said as he placed his hand up.

The man looked him up and down. "Even if I did, why would I give it to a punk like you?"

Placing his hands together, Kakashi said, "It isn't for me. It's for my younger sisters."

The man hesitated, but turned and looked at his wife who had placed her hand on his shoulder. She nodded.

"Oh, why didn't you say so." the man walked into the house and getting an armload of food gave it to Kakashi. "Here you go. This is all I can spare, I hope it's enough."

"Thank you, sir." Kakashi walked away and laying it in a wagon that was in the bushes, looked it over and realized he was going to need more. Picking up the handle of the wagon he pulled it to the next house down the road.

Leaving the wagon in the bushes he walked up to the door and knocking again waited for the people inside to open the door.

A woman opened the door, and seeing him asked, "What do you want?"

"I would like some food, if you can spare it." Kakashi said

Leaning against the door, the woman asked, "And why would I want to give a punk like you food?"

Kakashi rubbed his head, "You see its not for me. It's for my ten sisters who are waiting for me to return."

"Oh, my. Why didn't you say so in the first place." The woman left the door and getting food said, "That changes everything." the woman walked back to the door, "Here, I hope this is enough"

Kakashi took it and thanking the woman carried it to his wagon of food. Deciding it was enough he walked back to the others.

Seeing Jade laying down, he asked Genma, "How are they holding up?"

Pointing to where Kotetsu was leaning against a tree asleep, Genma said, "He's doing better. The younger girls took care of his bandages." standing up, Genma looked at Kakashi, "And Minako is stabilized but we need to get back."

Kakashi said, "Let's eat first." the girls came over and helping him get it ready they ate.

Kotetsu woke up as they were finishing eating. Seeing he was awake, Hiskai asked, "Are you hungry, Kotetsu sensei?"

Kotetsu nodded, but then seeing his hands said, "I can't eat with my hands wrapped like this."

The girls laughed and said, "Don't worry, we'll feed you."

Izumo came back, driving the wagon as the sky started to get lighter. Kakashi waited until he parked it before telling the girls, "Hurry get into the wagon. We need to get going."

Izumo and Genma helped them up. Izumo climbed into the front as Kakashi picked Minako up.

Genma was about to take her when Kakashi said, "No, you get in. I'll hand her to you."

Genma agreed and climbed up into the wagon. Turning to face Kakashi he took Minako and sat down. Kakashi climbed in and lowered the back flap.

Sitting down, he said, "All right. Let's get home."

The others agreed with him.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 16**

Three days later, Minako woke up in a white room. Raising her hand up to brush her face, she saw that it was bandaged. Suddenly, everything came flashing back. Jerking up she held her head as her eyes grew wide. The door opened just then, Minako turned her head to see who it was. She froze.

The man at the door, choked out, "Hello, Minako."

Walking over he sat down in the chair next to the bed. Minako reached her hand towards his face. He took her hand and holding it gently said, "Yes, it's me."

Minako finally swallowing the lump in her throat asked, "Tenzo?"

Tears came to his eyes. He covered her hand with his second one and said, "It's been a long time."

Minako said as tears ran down her cheeks, "Ten years is a long time."

"I'm going by Yamato now." Tenzo said as he reached over and brushed the tears from her eyes.

"I'll remember that." Minako said just as her stomach growled. Minako sheepishly laughed, "I guess I'm hungry."

Yamato got up and walking to the door he turned around. Smiling, he said, "I'll be right back."

Yamato went into the hall. Kakashi seeing him coming pushed away from the wall. "So was she your sister?"

Trotting down the steps, Yamato said, "Yes it was ."

As Yamato hurried down the street, Kakashi asked, "What's the rush, Yamato?"

Yamato stopped at Ichiraku's Ramen stand and stepping under the opening ordered a bowl of ramen to go.

As Yamato carried it back, Kakashi said, "You do know that they will feed her?"

"But it's been ten years since I've seen her." Yamato said as Kakashi opened the hospital door.

Yamato saw Sakura as he walked by the receptionist desk. Seeing him pass quickly, Sakura called out, "Hey, Captain Yamato!"

Stopping he looked over his shoulder, "Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she trotted up to him.

Yamato started walking again, "I'm here to see a friend. What about you?"

"I'm here to see a friend also." Sakura realizing that he might be visiting the same person asked, "Are you here to see Minako?"

"How did you know?" Yamato asked with surprise. Kakashi said as he came up behind him, "You better hurry. The food cart is on its way."

Yamato said as he started walking down the hall, "Can you stall it?"

Sakura looked at both of them before Kakashi leaned against the wall. Then looking at Yamato's retreating back she took off after him. Yamato stopped in front of Minako's room.

Turning to Sakura he asked, "Can you open the door please."

Sakura conceded and opening the door let Yamato into the room.

Yamato walked over to the table and placing the bowl down, he sat down in the chair with sigh, "It's still warm."

Minako chuckled, "Did you run?"

Yamato breaking the chopsticks, "No, but I hurried."

Minako watching asked, "What are you doing?"

Holding the bowl and picking up a bite for her, Yamato said, "It's not like you can feed yourself."

Looking at her hands, Minako said, "You have a point."

Sakura walked over, "I didn't know you knew Minako."

Minako sucked up the noodles, "He's my brother."

Sakura stood there in shock. Minako nodded her head at Yamato, "You better get her a chair before she falls to the floor."

Yamato looked over and agreed, placing the bowl on the table he got up and got another chair and bringing it over had Sakura sit down. He sat back down and picked the bowl back up.

"You mean to tell me that Captain Yamato is your brother?" Sakura said in disbelief

Minako smiled and nodded, "Yeah." Minako looked at Yamato fondly.

Yamato just smiled as he finished helping Minako eat. Placing the bowl on the table he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet.

Seeing it, Minako's eyes got bigger. "Where did you find it?"

Yamato picked her hand up and placed the bracelet over the bandages. "I found it at home." then he said quietly, "After it was destroyed."

Minako raised her hand up and placing it on the side of his face, said "Leave the past in the past, Yamato. I'm here now and that's all that matters."

Minako wrapped her arms around Yamato's neck and cried. Yamato at first didn't know what he should do. But then he hugged her back. Sakura crept out leaving them to catch up.

As she closed the door, Kakashi asked, "So what's going on?"

Sakura jumped and turned to look at Kakashi. "They're comforting each other right now."

"Why don't we go down and get Naruto." Kakashi suggested.

Sakura looked up at him and seeing the twinkle in his eye smiled. Walking down the stairs into the lobby they saw it almost full of people, and more were coming in. The nurse at the desk was trying to find chairs for all of them.

Naruto looked up when Sakura and Kakashi came down the stairs. Getting up, he waved at them to get their attention.

"So, why are you here, Kakashi?" Naruto asked when he got through the crowd. "and why are there so many people in the hospital?"

Kakashi said, "I'm not sure." pointing at a nurse he said, "Let me go ask."

Naruto whispered to Sakura, "So why are you here?"

"I was here to visit Minako." Sakura whispered back as she sat down on the steps.

Naruto watched as Kakashi was trying to calm the frazzled nurse, "Who's Minako?"

Sakura sighed in exasperation, "She's the one I've been telling you about." She looked at Naruto, "She's the one with the lightning and wind abilities. Plus she is really friendly."

"Ooooh." Naruto said still not sure who Minako was. Just then Kakashi came back over.

"It seems as if everyone is here to see Minako." Kakashi said as Sakura and Naruto looked up at him.

A nurse came walking over, "Okay, Kakashi sensei. If you sign this form here you can go see her."

"Uuh, why would I need to sign a form just to visit Minako?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the nurse questioningly.

Thrusting the form at him, she said, "You are going to be held liable if Naruto does something."

"Oh, all right." Kakashi relented and picking up the pen signed his name with a flourish. "Are you having everyone else do this also?"

"No," the nurse shook her head, "just the ones Tsunade said could visit her. We also have a daily visiting sheet for Minako that way she won't get too worn out."

Sakura closed her eyes as she smiled, "I guess she has become a really special person." Opening her eyes, she saw Kotetsu, Izumo and Genma come in. The nurse seeing them also quickly guided them over to Kakashi.

"You six go ahead and visit Minako." the nurse went back to her desk and started righting down names.

"I guess we had better go before Minako is to tired." Kotetsu said after seeing all the people.

Sakura and Naruto got up from where they were sitting and followed Kakashi to Minako's room. Kakashi knocked before going in, letting Yamato and Minako know that somebody was coming in.

Opening the door, Kakashi said, "I hope you're up for more visitors."

Minako smiled, "I'm always ready for more visitors."

Everyone that the nurse had sent up came in following Kakashi.

Minako, seeing Naruto, asked, "So is this the famous Naruto?"

Naruto smiled, reached his hand towards her, and said, "Yep," but then seeing her hands he lowered it.

Kotetsu smiled and holding his hands up, said, "Don't worry. You will heal in time."

Izumo cleared his throat, Minako looked at him, "Where would you like these flowers?"

Sakura said, "Oh, I'll be right back." She left quickly going after a vase. Finding one, she picked it up and went back to Minako's room. Setting it on the table she took the flowers from Izumo and placed them in it. Then she took the ones from Genma and arranged them so it looked attractive.

Minako sighed and thanked her. Naruto asked, "So how did you get burned?"

"Well, let's just say I played a little close to the fire." Minako said leaning back onto the pillows Yamato had given her.

Izumo said as he sat down, "I would like to thank you for that last little bit of help."

Minako looked at him questioningly, "What did I do again?"

Izumo asked, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, I don't remember what happened after the fire threw me against the wall."

"Apparently the floor gave way and you fell four stories. You hit me sending us both sprawling. I think you were probably already out of it. Anyways, I was getting dehydrated and after I picked you up, you used your wind to thrust us through the roof."

Minako said as she placed her finger to her chin, "I don't remember doing that."

Izumo said as he smiled, "I didn't think you did."

Kakashi said, "That's how you got out. I always wondered."

They stayed for most of the day laughing at Yamato's stories about Minako when she was growing up. Kakashi decided that they needed to get going. As they walked down the road from the hospital they passed Shikaku.

"Oh, are you going to visit Minako?" Sakura asked

"Yes." Shikaku said as he continued walking to the hospital.

He walked over to the front desk and the nurse on duty looked up and asked, "So who are you here to see?"

"I'm here to see my daughter." Shikaku said as he leaned against the desk.

Looking up, the nurse asked with surprise, "When did you get a daughter?"

"Several months ago." Shikaku smiled fondly thinking about when Minako first came to live with them.

"And what is she in for?" the nurse asked.

"Severe burns. But Tsunade and Sakura are personally taking care of her."

"She must be someone special for Tsunade to be healing her."

"She is."

Smiling up at him, the nurse asked, "So how old is she now?"

"Twenty-two"

The nurse's jaw dropped in surprise, "I thought you said you've had her for a few months now."

"I have. She came into our family when Asuma brought her home."

"Oh, so what's her name?"

"Minako ShiNara."

"Oh, well she is somebody special. Anyways, she's in room 205."

Shikaku thanked her and walked up the stairs.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 17**

Shikaku walked down the hospital stairs after playing shogi with Minako. He passed Tsunade, who was walking up the stairs.

Seeing him coming, Tsunade stopped, "Are you just leaving?"

"Yeah." Shikaku said as he came to a stop in front of her, "Thank you for personally looking after her."

Tsunade heard the hidden meaning in his words. She nodded at him before walking up the stairs. Opening the door to Minako's room, she looked in, Minako was laying down asleep. Tsunade smiled as she walked over. Carefully unwrapping Minako's arms she healed the burns some more. Tsunade put more salve on Minako's arms and re-wrapped them. Tsunade did Minako's legs and feet next, knowing Minako would like to start walking sometime. After wrapping them she went to the door and closed it quietly.

Tsunade then walked back to the Hokage house to finish her paperwork before it stacked up the next morning. Sitting down at her desk she pulled a piece of paper out from the stack of papers and looked at it intently.

0000000

Minako woke up with a start the next morning, Sitting up, she saw Shikamaru and Choji looking at her funny.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Minako asked as she put her hand up. She then noticed her fingers were free. Looking at them she touched them together.

"That's not what we were looking at." Choji said, "But it is nice to actually see your fingers are healed."

Looking at them she, asked, "So if it wasn't my fingers, why were you looking at me funny?"

Shikamaru said, "You were making funny faces."

"Oh," Minako looked down.

"So, what were you dreaming about?" Choji asked as he put some chips in his mouth.

Minako's mouth watered as she watched him eat. But then swallowing, she said, "I was dreaming about what happened ten years ago."

"Oh," Shikamaru was about to continue when somebody knocked on the door. Everyone looked up as Genma and Kotetsu came in. A nurse came in after them with a tray of food. Genma and Kotetsu sat down and the nurse left.

Minako smiled at them and then Kotetsu asked, "Who is going to feed you?"

Minako smiled even bigger as she held her hands up. "I can feed myself today."

Shikamaru said, "Tsunade told me to keep you from doing to much."

"He is right, your hands will still be tender. Especially with how bad they were burned." Kotetsu said agreeing with Shikamaru.

Minako looked downcast. "Don't worry about it." Shikamaru told her, "There is plenty of people here to help you."

"Yeah, but I wanted to do it myself." Minako looked up at them.

Genma picked up a plate and said, "Why don't you wait a couple more days before you do anything." Minako glared at him as he held out a bite. He smiled, "Now be a good girl and eat."

Minako held her mouth firmly shut. He tried again. Minako crossed her arms firmly.

"Oh, all right. Feed yourself." Genma said as he placed the chopsticks down

Minako picked them up and cleaning the plate in a matter of minutes asked for the glass of milk. Shikamaru handed it to her. But when she asked for the other plate he shook his head firmly.

"Your hands are red. Let somebody else do it." Shikamaru said as he held her hand up.

Minako looked at him. Shikamaru sighed, "I'll do it." He picked up the last plate and helped Minako eat reluctantly.

After she had finished eating, Tsunade came in. She walked over and holding a paper in her hand said, "All right, once you are able to I would like for you to begin your duties."

Minako asked, "What are they?"

"I am making you an Elite Bodyguard. You are going to start your training"

Minako looked at her in shock along with Genma. "What am I going to be learning?"

"You are going to learn how to do the Flying Thunder God Technique." Tsunade said as she walked to the door. Turning back to them, "Genma can tell you about it now."

Tsunade closed the door as Minako turned to look at Genma. Shikamaru pulled out the shogi board.

"Let's play." Shikamaru said setting up the pieces.

Minako picked up a piece and getting a twinkle in her eye asked, "Are you sure?"

Shikamaru moved a piece, "Yes, your turn."

Placing the piece down, Minako smiled mischievously, "I warned you."

Several minutes later, Minako pumped her fist in victory. "Whoohoo! I told you I would win."

Shikamaru placed his hand on his forehead as he frowned at Minako. Genma patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, you'll beat her sometime." Genma said apologetically

Shikamaru looked up at him, "No I won't."

They visited for awhile longer before Kotetsu said, "Izumo is going to start looking for me."

Genma waved at Minako and said, "See you later."

Minako smiled and waved back. She waited until she was sure they were gone. Getting up she tiptoed to the door and peeked out. Not seeing anyone she went out to the garden outside of the hospital. Bending down she pulled up the weeds. Moving the dirt around some plants she brushed her hand together. As she was getting up somebody cleared their throat behind her. Turning sharply she saw Raido behind him with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing, Minako?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"The nurses are franticly looking for you. And besides Genma told me what you looked like." Raido reached his hand out to her.

Minako mumbled under her breath, "Traitor."

Pulling her to her feet, Raido said, "No, he justs wants to take care of you."

Looking at him with a glare, Minako let go of Raido's hand and proceeded to walk to the door. But because she was barefoot she was limp slightly.

Seeing her limp, Raido asked, "How long have you been out here?"

Stopping, she tapped her chin, "I'm not sure. I weeded the garden, added more dirt. So probably several hours." she looked up at the sky, "Looks like three hours."

Raido walked up behind her, "No wonder the nurses are frantic. Let's get you back to your room."

Minako started walking again, but she walked on her toes because her feet hurt from walking to much. Raido noticed. He picked her up and continued walking in silence.

"What do you think you're doing?" Minako asked crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Oh, stop acting like a child. Tsunade told you explisively to take it easy for the first several days." Raido said, walking into the hospital.

"Well, maybe if somebody would take me to the gardens I would heal faster." Minako mumbled, still glaring at him.

A nurse came up and said relieved, "Oh, you found her. Where was she?"

"In the garden." Raido climbed the stairs. The nurse followed and opened the door to Minako's room for him.

"I'll be back with lunch, okay?" The nurse quickly left and Raido laid Minako on the bed.

He went to a basin and getting a washcloth wet, wrung it out. Walking back over to Minako he unwrapped her hands and wiped the dirt off of them gently.

Picking up a jar off of the table he unscrewed the lid and applied more medicine onto her wounds. He then re-wrapped them. He did the same thing to her feet and legs. Getting up he walked over to the basin and rinsed the cloth out. Coming back over he rubbed a spot on her cheek, getting a dirt streak off. Minako stared at him coldly as he did all of this.

Finally, he broke the silence, "Tsunade told me you are to learn the teleportation jutsu. Is that correct?"

Minako stayed quiet. Raido placed the washcloth on the table and leaning back crossed his arms. They sat staring at each other until Minako finally said, "That's what Tsunade said."

The nurse came in then with the tray of food, she placed it on the table and said, "I'll be back to pick it up later." She then left.

Minako looked over, then glanced at Raido out of the corner of her eye. Raido already knowing what she was thinking said, "No, you will not eat without help." he reached over and picked up the plate and helped Minako eat.

"Now, I'm going to go talk to Tsunade." He got up, then sternly said, "Don't do anything stupid."

He didn't have anything to worry about, because Minako fell asleep as soon as he closed the door. Walking to the Hokage house Raido told Tsunade what Minako did.

"Hmm, sounds as if we have another Naruto on our hands." Tsunade had her chin on her fingers. Tsunade sat there as if deep in thought before she moved some papers around.

Picking up a pen, she said, "You and Genma are going to guard the door. That way she won't decide to go on another excursion."

"But, I have other missions." Raido said.

"Not anymore. Your number one priority is to keep Minako in the hospital until she can be discharged." Tsunade said.

Raido bowed and left. He went over to where Genma usually was at this time of day to tell him what their new mission was.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 18**

"Phew, she's still here." Genma said when him and Raido came back from the Hokage house to check on Minako.

Minako was laying in the bed, on her back, asleep, in the same position that Raido had left her.

"Are you sure she's still there? It could be a substitution jutsu." Raido said looking over Genma's shoulder.

Genma shook his head, "I think it's actually her." he shut the door.

Raido went and got himself a chair and sat down. When Raido came back Genma went and got himself a chair. Sakura came walking up seeing them sitting there she smiled.

"Tsunade told me she had escaped." Sakura tilted her head.

"Yeah, she was in the garden." Raido stood up, "what are you here for?"

"Tsunade told me to heal her feet some more." Sakura opened the door and went in. She shut the door leaving Raido and Genma outside.

"I wonder what Tsunade was thinking when she made Minako a bodyguard." Genma said as he crossed his arms and smiled.

Shaking his head, Raido sat down, "There's no telling."

Sakura came out a few minutes later, looking at them she said, "She should be able to go home tomorrow."

"That's a relief." Genma said pretending to wipe the sweat from his brow.

Chuckling, Sakura turned and started walking down the hallway, "I'll have Tsunade come see her."

Raido and Genma watched Sakura walk down the stairs, before turning to each other.

"This is going to be a long night." Genma said.

"And an even longer day." Raido agreeing with Genma.

Later that day Tsunade came to see how Minako was doing. Opening the door, she asked Minako, "Do you want out of the hospital tomorrow?"

Minako said as she sat up, "Will that be possible?"

Crossing her arms, Tsunade nodded, "If you stay in bed for the rest of today and tonight. Then tomorrow you will be able to go home."

Minako leaned back and smiled, "That's a relief."

Tsunade started healing Minako's feet. "I must warn you, Sakura and I will concentrate mainly on your feet. That way you can get started on your training as soon as possible.

"I would like that" Minako said as she fought sleep.

"Sleep is the best thing for you right now." Tsunade said, seeing Minako fighting drowsiness.

Minako nodded as she drifted off.

0000000

Minako woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Uncovering she looked at her feet and smiled. The door opened and Raido came in with a tray of food.

Seeing her smile and holding her feet, he said, "Tsunade said you can leave this afternoon if you don't try anything ridiculous."

Minako looked at him innocently, "Why would I do something like that?"

Raido didn't say anything, just handed her the plate of food. Genma came in then with Sakura following him. Sakura walked over and handed Raido a report.

Reading it, he said, "I guess we had better start your training as soon as you get out."

Minako looked at him concerned, "What is it Raido?"

"The Akatsuki are on the move." he gave the report back to Sakura. He stood up, stretching he told Genma, "I'll be back."

Sakura put the report to the side and picked up one of Minako's feet. She healed the foot until it looked like it should. After healing the second foot, Sakura said, "All right. Get up and tell me if they still hurt."

Minako got up and walked around the room. Turning in a circle, she said, "They feel like normal."

"Are they tender?" Sakura asked watching Minako's face for any give away.

Shaking her head, Minako said, "No, they actually feel free." Smiling she looked at Sakura, "If you know what I mean."

Sakura nodded, "I do know what you mean." Sakura smiling said, "You can leave the hospital after you finish your breakfast."

Walking to the door, Sakura shook her finger at Genma, "Don't let her go barefoot outside."

"I won't" Genma said as he sat down

Minako hurriedly finished eating and was going to get up and walk some more, until Genma said, "No, you stay in that bed until we get you some shoes."

Minako stuck her lip out at him. Genma smiled and leaned back in the chair. Raido came in carrying a bag of what looked like clothing.

Placing it in Minako's lap, he said, "We will step out of the room while you get dressed." Raido gestured for Genma to follow him.

Genma as he was stepping through the door turned to look at Minako. Seeing her looking at him, he smiled then shut the door.

Minako waited until the door was firmly shut before removing the clothes from the bag. She pulled a blue tank top out, a pair of pants, and shoes that looked like Tsunade's. Minako shook her head as she smiled. Apparently everyone knew what she kind-of liked.

After changing into the clothes Raido had brought, she brushed her hair into a ponytail and went to the door. Brushing her hands down her front, she sighed. But then getting a determined look on her face, she opened the door and walked out.

Genma and Raido pushed away from the wall they were leaning against.

Raido spoke up when he saw Minako, "We need to go to the training fields to start your training."

Smiling, she asked, "Do you always have to be so dry?"

Genma burst out laughing until Raido looked at him frowning. "Sorry, but what she said is true."

Raido unconvinced walked down the hallway with Genma and Minako on his heels.

0000000

Getting to the fields, Raido stopped and turning to Minako said, "Now I will show you the hand seals. You repeat them."

Raido quickly did the handseals and then looking at Minako said, "You do them now." Crossing his arms he watched her closely.

"Like this?" Minako quickly formed the handseals and vanished. Raido dropped his arms in surprise.

"Where did she go?" he asked Genma

Genma shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me."

Raido and Genma went off in search of Minako.

Minako landed in front of Tsunade's desk, causing Tsunade to jerk in surprise. "How did you get here?" Tsunade asked, as she picked up her tea.

"I teleported." Minako said, almost giddy with happiness.

"Already?" Tsunade placed the glass down, "it should have taken you several days to learn it."

"Raido showed me the handseals. I did them and appeared here." Minako said as she was about to recreate them.

"Wait, tell Raido I'm going to need him." Tsunade said, looking intently at Minako.

"All right." Minako created the handseals Raido showed her.

She decided to worry them for a little while longer, so she thought about Sakura. Vanishing from in front of Tsunade she appeared in front of Sakura.

Sakura, who had been heading to the training fields to see how she was doing, jumped with surprise.

"Minako, you scared me." Sakura had placed her hand on her chest. But then she realized Minako had appeared before her. "You've mastered the Teleportation Jutsu already?" she asked in awe.

Minako rubbed her hand her hair and said sheepishly, "Yeah, I just copied the handseals that Raido showed me and I vanished."

Sakura smiled, "You must have a knack for it then."

As they started walking to the field they heard somebody calling Minako's name. Turning around they started laughing when they saw Genma coming towards them.

Sakura leaned closer to Minako. Minako bent down to hear what Sakura was saying, "Apparently you had them worried."

When Genma caught up with them, Minako was looking into a shoe store window.

"There you are, let's go find Raido now." Genma said as he placed his hand on Minako's shoulder.

Minako turned to look at him and asked, "Can I borrow some money from you?"

Taken aback, Genma asked, "What for?"

Minako pointed to a pair of boots in the window, "I would like to get that pair of boots. But I don't have any money right now." then turning back to Genma she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please? I'll pay you back when I get the money."

Genma looked at the boots again, "Oh, all right." he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, counting out some money, he gave it to her, "I'll right an IOU."

"Oh, thank you, Genma."

Minako breezed into the store, told the shop owner what she wanted and he walked over to the window and pulled the boots out. Trying them on she was ecstatic. They fit perfect. Leaving them on she paid the cashier and carried her other shoes.

"What do you think?" Minako asked when she came back out.

The boots were blue, thigh high, heeled harness boots.

Sakura looked her up and down and said, "I think they fit your style."

They continued walking down the road when Minako saw something else that caught her eye. Sakura and Genma looked over to see what she was looking at. Seeing the store name Genma pulled out more money and handing it to Minako smiled.

Minako looked at him questioningly, he nodded his head causing her to smile. Going into the store she picked up a blue, short, off the shoulder, blouse. Then she picked up blue, short, shorts. Smiling she went to the cashier and paid for them. Walking out of the store she went to where Genma and Sakura were waiting for her.

"Did you find everything you wanted?" Sakura asked as she got up.

Minako got a twinkle in her eye, "Yes, but y'all won't get to see them until tomorrow."

Just then they heard Shizu calling to them. Turning they waited for her to trot up.

"So what are y'all doing here?" Shizu asked when she got to them.

Shizu was dressed in a green fitted V shaped blouse with ribbon straps, it was laced in the front, along with fitted green pants and green boots. She was wearing her leaf forehead protector as a bandanna.

Minako, noticing she was carrying something on her back, pointed as she asked, "What are those?"

"Oh, these?" Shizu reached behind her and pulled out a sai and said, "These are my preferred weapons."

Raido came around the corner then and saw them. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I've been shopping." Minako said

Raido looked at her sternly, suddenly he realized that she had actually had vanished from in front of them. "Wait did you teleport?"

Minako nodded, "Yes." but then she remembered Tsunade had wanted to see him. "Oh, and Tsunade wanted to see you."

Raido said, "All right. But don't leave Genma's and Sakura's side." He pointed at her to make it clear to her.

"Don't worry I won't." Minako shooed him towards the Hokage house

Raido left them to finish window shopping. The group walked around for a little while, before long they got hungry. Genma took them to Ichiraku's Ramen and paid for the entire meal.

Tuechi told Genma when he came in with the three girls, "You must be the attraction today, Genma."

Looking up from her bowl, Minako asked as she got a funny look on her face, "Why's that?"

"He never comes in here with girls. But then all of a sudden he shows up with three pretty girls." Tuechi laughed as Genma's face got red.

Minako and the other two girls blushed. Genma shot a glare at Tuechi. Tuechi didn't see it because he had his back turned towards him.

Finally after everyone had eaten their fill they continued walking towards the Hokage house. As they walked Minako stopped at a jeweler's shop and looked longingly at a armlet. Genma noticed and told the girls to continue, he had something to get back at another store that he had forgotten. They agreed and went on their way. Genma waited until they turned a corner before going into his brother-in-law's shop to get the armlet.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 19**

Closing the door, Raido asked Tsunade, "What is it, milady?"

Sighing, Tsunade unrolled a map, standing up she waved him over. "We found out a temple was attacked by the Akatsuki. Asuma went after the body of his friend, Chiriku. He took with him Shikamaru, Izumo and Kotetsu. I want you to gather squads together and go to these collection sites and apprehend or kill Hidan and Kakuzu."

"What about Minako's training?" Raido asked.

"That will have to wait. We need to get this thing settled. And besides, she's doing really well already." Tsunade rolled the map back up. "Now go gather teams together. I don't want you to take Sakura."

"All right." Raido left.

Tsunade sighed and looking out the window said out loud to herself, "I hope we can stop them in time."

00000000

Minako laughed at what Shizu said the next day. "Now we just need red and brown." Shizu pointed out. "Then we'll have four colors."

Minako brushed her hair, "How do you think I should put it up?"

"Here why don't I do it?" Shizu got up from where she was sitting on the floor.

Picking up the brush, she split it in half and braiding partway down on each side brought it up into a high ponytail.

Standing back, Shizu placed her hands on her hips and looked her up and down, "There, now let's go get you a weapon."

Minako stood up, and looked at herself in the floor length mirror. She was wearing her new outfit and liked the way it looked.

Turning to Shizu, she said, "All right let's go."

They walked to the weapon shop. Minako tried different weapons until she settled on a katana. When she picked it up and swung it, it seemed as if it was made for her.

"I'll take this." Minako laid it back on the table, "How much?"

"The first weapon is paid for by the village." the manager said, "But any others that you want, you have to pay for yourself."

Minako looked around the shop and saw a packet of needles. Picking them up she laid them on the counter. "How much are these?"

"Those are 5000 yen." the man said

Laying her arms on the counter, Minako said, "But that is too much. Can you lower the price?"

The man shook his head, "No that's the set price."

Just then Minako's eyes flickered. She closed her eyes quickly for a few seconds, then opening them she looked at the man, "I need them now."

Seeing her set face, the man finally said, "I can create a tab for you. But that is all I can do."

Thank you. If you will put it under ShiNara, I need to be on my way." Minako picked the needles up along with the sword.

Shizu was leaning against the door frame waiting on her. She waited until Minako walked pass before following her.

Seeing the sword, Shizu said, "So you found a weapon after all."

"Yes, but I need to see Tsunade now." Minako said as she broke into a run.

Shizu followed her, "Why don't you teleport?"

"I need to save my chakra." Minako called over her shoulder.

Shizu looked over and saw the determination on Minako's face. Looking forwards, Shizu didn't say any more.

When they stopped running in front of the Hokage house, "I need to be going, Minako." Shizu said, "But good luck."

Minako waved at her as she trotted up the stairs. Knocking on the door quickly she didn't wait for a response before opening it.

Tsunade looked up from the table where she writing something. "What is it Minako?"

"Asuma's team is in danger. And I was wondering if I could go and help them?" Minako bowed as she told Tsunade why Asuma was in danger.

Tsunade's face paled, "Yes, hurry before he runs out of time."

Minako bowed again, "Thank you Lady Tsunade."

Standing up she created the handseals and vanished. Tsunade looked at Shizune. Shizune's lips were set in a grim expression.

"Do you think she'll make it in time?" Shizune asked

"I'm not sure." Tsunade sighed as she bent her head and covered her eyes.

0000000

"Asuma!" Shikamaru yelled as Izumo, Kotetsu and him watched in horror as Hidan's scythe flew at Asuma's back.

Minako appeared in front of Asuma just as he ducked. Throwing her arm up in front of her, the scythe hit it hard. She grimaced, but she didn't cry out. She drew her sword as Hidan pulled on the scythe, slicing her arm.

Minako turned and cut the rope with Kat, her katana. The scythe fell useless to the ground.

Hidan laughed evilly before saying, "That won't stop me from killing him."

He pulled a sharp staff from the folds of his cloak. Minako's eyes grew wide. Hidan sent it straight to his heart. Everyone watched as if it was going in slow motion. Minako was in mid flight when a black cloaked stranger appeared and grabbed Hidan's arm, snapping it.

Minako slid to a stop as Asuma grunted and grabbed his arm. Looking over, the stranger pulled Hidan out of the cursed circle of blood. Minako stood where she was, blood running down her arm.

"We don't want to hurt Asuma Sarutobi anymore, now do we, Hidan?" the strange man said.

Then turning his attention to the circle he looked at it. The blood burst into flame. Choji and the others were watching from the building they were gathered on. Minako was still standing, in shock, on the ground. Choji called to her and she glanced over at the building.

Seeing they were all safe she turned her attention back to the stranger and Hidan. Hidan had a look of disbelief on his face.

Jerking his arm away from the stranger, he backed away and told Kakuzu, "Let's go. I don't want to mess with this guy again."

Kakuzu said in a deep voice, "That is unlike you, are you sure, Hidan?"

As he asked this they were summoned by a voice telling they were needed. Hidan turned to look at where Shikamaru and the others were gathered on top of the building.

"You stay there. We'll be back." Hidan smiled evilly as he and Kakuzu walked away.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 20**

Minako leaped to the top of the building, landing gracefully beside Choji.

Brushing a few strands of her hair from her face, she asked looking at Ino with concern, "How is he?"

Ino shook her head as she bit her lip, "He'll die unless we get him to Tsunade."

Raido and Aoba shook their heads when Ino looked at them.

Minako stood up, placing her hands on her hips, she said, "I can teleport him there."

"But you've just learned how to." Aoba says

"She can do it." A deep voice said behind them. Everyone turned or looked up to see who was talking. "She can do it." the voice said again.

Minako bent down and placed Asuma's arm around her shoulders.

Asuma turned his head and looking at her said quietly with a smile, "This time it's you saving me."

Minako looked back at him, "Don't talk. We'll make it in time." She used one hand to create the handseals and vanished.

Raido turned to look at the stranger and asked, "How did you know she could teleport?"

"She is from the Shinduki clan." the stranger said.

"But I thought that clan was wiped out." Aoba said as he crossed his arms.

Shaking his head, the man said, "No, some one betrayed the clan. They went to live in different villages to preserve the bloodline. Minako's and Yamato's mother was a full-blood Shenduki."

Raido interrupted the man by holding up his hand, "But if Yamato is from a Shenduki mother how come he doesn't have the same qualities as Minako?"

"When Orochimaru did what he did, he suppressed the Shenduki qualities without even knowing it. Minako's powers awoke the night she was abducted. Her mother had control of her powers and she didn't see the attack coming because she didn't look into the future.

"Their mother could also teleport, but she never told anyone because of what had happened almost eleven years ago. The Shenduki were well known for their abilities to teleport and foreseeing the future. They were also gifting with longevity. That was the other reason Minako picked up the teleportation jutsu really fast." The man sighed and sat down.

"But how did Minato learn to teleport?" Aoba asked

The man said, "He just made a cheap imitation of it. He had to have anchor points. If you have noticed Minako doesn't need them."

"I did notice that." Shikamaru said.

"I have a question." Ino said.

The man nodded waiting for her to continue.

"Because Minako can see into the future she knew Asuma was going to get killed?" Ino asked.

"Yes, she doesn't have control of it yet. Nobody was around to teach her how to control it." The man stood up, "I need to be on my way, and you need to get back to Konoha."

The man vanished in a puff of smoke, surprising everyone there.

"He must be from the Shinduki clan." Aoba said.

"Let's get to the village." Shikamaru said, his voice deep with emotion.

Raido and the others took off heading to the village when they came across one of the teams. A young woman dressed in a short, form-fitted red dress, leaped from the tree and landed in front of them.

Picking up her head, she asked, "Where's Asuma?"

"Minako took him back to Konoha, Jade." Ino told her, "and we need to get back."

Jade signaled to her squad and told them to follow Raido and his team back to the village.

00000000

"And it's all my fault." Minako sobbed into Genma's chest after telling him about Asuma.

Genma ran his hand down her hair, "Minako, it's not your fault. He still would have gone even if you had told him."

Minako pulled away from him and looking up at him asked, "Are you sure? Or are you just saying that?"

Genma looking at her said, "No. Asuma would have gone. He went because of his friend Chiriku."

Minako nodded and laid her head against his chest. A nurse came up and asked, "Do you want us to take care of your arm now?"

Minako said as she sat up, "No, I would rather wait until Tsunade or Sakura can do it."

The nurse asked as she stood back up, "Well then, do you want a drink of water?"

Minako nodded as she brushed the tears from her eyes with the heel of her hand. The nurse walked away and got a glass of water. Standing with her back to them, she pulled a vial from her pocket and poured a few drops into the water. Replacing the vial, she walked back to where Minako and Genma were sitting.

Taking the glass the nurse offered Minako drank all of the water down. Minako then laid her head back on Genma's chest and said quietly, "Hold me. Just hold me."

Genma complied and held her close. After awhile Genma's eyes started drifting shut. He tried to stay awake but finally gave into sleep. A nurse came over with a blanket and covered them up. Sakura and Jade found them like that later.

Sakura leaned towards Jade and said, "I wish I had a camera. They look so cute together."

Jade said, "Leave them alone. I'll be right back with my camera."

Jade turned around and ran to her house. Quickly going into her room she grabbed her camera off her dresser and ran back out. Getting to the hospital she gave the camera to Sakura because she was panting and they wanted a memorable picture.

Sakura adjusted the lens, getting it into focus. Then taking several pictures at different angles she gave the camera back to Jade as she smiled.

"Let's leave them there until Tsunade gets here with Asuma." Sakura said.

Just then Tsunade came in with Shizune, Ino, and the medics that Minako had sent to the Hokage house. They were carrying Asuma on a stretcher.

"How is he?" Jade asked quietly

"He'll be fine, now." Tsunade looked towards Minako and Genma, "If Minako hadn't come to me first we could have lost him."

Jade nodded in understanding. A nurse came up, "What about Minako's arm?"

"We're going to have to do surgery on it to realign the bones." Tsunade walked over to where Minako and Genma were sleeping. She placed her hand on Genma's shoulder and gently shook it.

Genma opened his eyes and blinked several time cause of the bright light. Then picking his head up from where it was resting on top of Minako's head, he looked at Tsunade.

"If you'll take her into the surgery room, we'll take care of her arm real quick. And if we aren't too tired we'll completely heal everything." Tsunade said gently.

Genma nodded and slipping his arm under Minako's knees got up and followed Tsunade and Sakura into the surgery room.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 21**

Minako woke up to a searing pain in her arm. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the hospital again. Rubbing her aching head, she sat up grimacing and closed her eyes. But then as she blinked her eyes trying to clear them she felt her hand being squeezed. Turning her head she found Genma asleep, holding her hand.

Laying back down, she sighed. The door opened just then and Jade stuck her head in.

"Oh, good you're awake." Jade came in quietly. Walking over to the bed, she asked, "Do you need anything else before we take you back to treat you some more?"

Minako shook her head, but found out it was a bad idea. Laying her arm across her eyes, she asked, "Why do I have a headache?"

Clasping her hands in front of her, Jade blushed, "Well you didn't take the anesthesia very well, so Tsunade put you to sleep using some sort of medical jutsu."

Peeking at her from under her arm, Minako asked, "What do you mean?"

"When one of the doctors injected some anesthesia, instead of you falling asleep like you were supposed to, you were in more pain. Apparently you can't tolerate it." Jade said as she looked at Minako's eye.

"That bad?" Minako asked

Jade nodded. Genma's fingers twitched in his sleep. Feeling him move, Minako asked, "Was he up all night?"

Jade nodded again, "He didn't leave your side."

Jade then placed her hand on Genma's shoulder and shook him awake. Raising his head up he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. They were blood shot.

Leaning close to his ear, Jade said, "Why don't you go to sleep in that bed over there."

Genma nodded. Getting up he headed for the other bed and laid down. Jade took Minako back to the surgery room.

00000000

Later that day Takeo walked into Minako's room to see how she was doing. Genma was still asleep in the other bed.

Sitting down, Takeo asked, "Did I ever tell you about my cousin Copjai ?"

Minako, who was feeling better, shook her head. "No, you haven't told me anything about your family."

"Well, it's like this. He's his own grandpa." Takeo said leaning back as he smiled.

"Are you just pulling my leg?" Minako asked

Takeo shook his head, "No, it's true. Copjai married a widow, who is Kelila, who had a grown daughter, Kaila, so now he has a stepdaughter. His father, Masgai, fell in love with Kaila, they got married. Now because his father married his daughter, his father is his son-in-law and his daughter is his stepmother.

"Now Copjai has a son born to him. This son became a brother-in-law to his dad, making Copjai's son his uncle. Masgai and Kaila had a son, making Copjai a grandfather because Kaila was his daughter." Takeo chuckled, "Now it gets complicated."

"How is it complicated?" Minako asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Let me finish the story." Takeo clears his throat. "Kelila is now Copjai's mother's mother, making him Kelila's grandchild also. And because he is married to his grandmother he is his own grandpa."

Minako started laughing as the door opened. Shikamaru came in.

"Who is his own grandpa?" Shikamaru asked as he pulled up a chair.

Minako still laughing said "You should listen to Takeo's story."

Takeo retold the story and Minako broke out laughing again. Shikamaru just smiled as he shook his head. Just then Naruto and Yamato came in with Kakashi following them.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked with a blank look on his face.

Looking up at him, Shikamaru said, "This is beyond you, Naruto."

"I want hear it." Naruto crossed his arms.

Kakashi came back with two chairs, one for him and one for Naruto because Yamato sat down on the edge of the bed.

Minako, looking over at the other bed, made a shushing sound to quiet them. They looked over in the direction of the other bed, seeing Genma sleeping they chuckled quietly.

After quieting down, Takeo retold his story. Tsunade came in after he told it.

"What's so funny?" Tsunade asked walking over to Minako's bed.

Minako looked at Takeo, "I think we need to do a party so you can tell everyone your story."

"Never mind that, are you ready for your next treatment?" Tsunade asked as she brushed Minako's hair from her face.

"After this treatment will I be able to go home?" Minako asked looking up at Tsunade almost pleadingly.

Tsunade placed her hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, "That's why he's here. To take you home."

Minako sighed deeply. Tsunade laughed, "That sigh sounded as if you just let go of the whole world."

"All right." Minako smiled, but then looking over at Genma. Pointing at him, Minako asked, "What about him?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I think I'll leave him there. He was so worried about you. Especially when we gave you the anesthesia."

"Oh" was all Minako said before Tsunade wheeled her down the hall. Shikamaru and the others went to sit in the lobby.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 22**

Minako stared up at the stars with her arm across her knee. Thinking about all that had gone on for the past few days, she looked at her arm. There weren't any scars thanks to Tsunade. Sighing, she looked back up. Three days ago she had been in the hospital after Hidan had broken her arm and had nearly killed Asuma. Later, after Tsunade and the other medical nin had completely restored her to her former self, Tsunade had sent her, Raido, Genma and a medical nin/ANBU on a mission to find Itachi and Kisame.

Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Kakashi were after Hidan and Kakuzu. Just then her eyes flickered to the shimmering rainbows. Blinking, Minako got up from the rock she had been sitting on and went back to camp where the others were gathered.

Shiro, the medical nin, crossed his arms and sneered, "So you finally decided to bless us with your presence."

Minako ignored him and sat down in between Raido and Genma, "A man is coming to give us information." Minako crossed her arms on her knees and laid her chin on them.

"And how do you know that?" Shiro asked

Looking up at him, Minako said, "I'm sure Tsunade told you about me."

Raido and Genma watched the exchange between the two of them.

"Oh yeah, I do remember that. Tsunade told me you could see into the 'future'." Shiro smugly said as he used his fingers to emphasis future

Minako's eyes flashed angrily at him.

"Ooh, look I made the future reader angry." He started to say, but he found a knife at his throat.

Minako whispered in his ear, "You don't want to make me angry. It could be your last breath." She lowered the knife and stood up, looking at him hard.

"Minako, you're not supposed to fight among your teammates." A deep voice said from the trees.

Shiro juShiromped and looked towards the trees. A man, dressed in a black cloak, stepped out of the forest.

Raido stood up. "What information are you going to give us?"

"Beware of Kisame and his Samehada, his sword. That is all, now I'll be on my way." He stepped back into the trees and before anyone could say anything, he vanished.

Glaring down at Shiro, Minako said, "I told you."

Walking over to her pack, she got out her blankets and walked back to the rock she had been sitting on. Wrapping the blankets around herself she sighed.

Genma came up behind her. When he cleared his throat, Minako looked up.

"Oh, it's only you." She placed her chin back on her knees

"Only me?" Genma chuckled.

Minako smiled, "I didn't mean it like that."

"So what are you doing out here?" Genma handed her a piece of dried food.

Taking it, she said, "I was thinking about what Shikamaru had said the other day."

"Which was?" Genma asked

Minako laughed, "I'm not telling you."

Genma, then getting up, said, "Let's get back to camp so we can get a good nights rest."

Minako smiled and stood up.

00000000

The next morning, Shiro nudged Minako with his foot, "Time to get up."

Minako opened one eye, looking at him, she said, "I'll get up in a moment."

Shiro, not wanting to waste anytime, nudged her harder. Sitting up, she glared at him, "All right, all right! I'm up!" She stood up and placing her hands on her hips, "Happy now?"

Shiro said, "Don't ever do that again."

Minako huffed at him as she turned around. After placing her blanket into her pack she pulled her boots on. Everyone finished eating and they moved out. They leaped through the trees in silence, Raido and Genma could feel the tension between Shiro and Minako.

As they walked up a hill a voice said above them, "Oh, look, four shinobi of the leaf have come to feed my Samehada."

All of them stopped where they were and looked up. Kisame was standing at the top of the hill smiling. Minako made handsigns and vanished, she appeared behind Kisame ready to cut him down. He turned just as she appeared and swung her katana. He blocked it with his sword. Raido and the others came running up to help Minako. Frowning, Minako leaped away, sliding to a stop. Looking down at her sword then back up at Kisame she saw him smiling.

Shiro, flipped over Kisame and threw several kunai which Kisame blocked with ease. Before Shiro knew it, Samehada tore his arm. Raido pulled out Kokuto and attempted to attack Kisame. Kisame twirled and swung his foot, making Raido leap up. Kisame swung his sword, grazing Raido's chest. Genma leaped to help Raido when he was thrown to the side by Minako. Samehada grazed her back, splitting it open.

Raido landed grabbing the torn flesh on his chest he grimaced and looked at Kisame. Genma twirled at Kisame, trying to stab him. Kisame punched him, sending him flying. Minako caught him. Kisame using hand signals created a water prison around Shiro, who was running at him from behind. Shiro, after being in the water for two minutes fell to his knees, grabbing at his mouth. Minako, seeing him, teleported into the bubble of water and grabbing him, quickly teleported him out. Landing near Raido, Minako and Shiro gasped for air.

Genma proceeded to attack again, but was hit by Samehada. He was thrown towards the others. They were running out of chakra and time they realized. Minako standing up, stepped in front of the others.

Seeing her planting her feet firmly in the ground, Raido said from where he was laying, "Get out of here if you still can."

Minako glanced over her shoulder as she said, "I will not leave my comrades."

Facing forward again, she created a few handseals.

Kisame, smiling, walked towards them. "You will never stop me."

Minako closed her eyes in concentration. A blue aura appeared around her, her hair flew in different directions. Raido and the others watched with open mouths, but then Kisame vanished.

00000000

"Are you all right?" Ino asked when Shikamaru and the others got back to where Kakashi's team was gathered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had help." Shikamaru said as he smirked.

"From who?" Kakashi asked.

"The black stranger we told you about. The one who appeared to tell us Minako could teleport Asuma." Shikamaru stopped next to Sai.

Kakashi looked up. Placing his hands on his hips, he stretched. Just then they felt an air blast coming from the sky. Shikamaru got hit by Raido, while Sai was hit by Genma. Shiro hit the ground causing Yamato to trip over him. Kakashi took a step forwards with his arms outstretched, catching Minako. Sakura came running over as Kakashi laid her down.

"What happened, Raido sensei?" Sakura asked as she used her medical jutsu to heal Minako.

Shikamaru helped Raido sit up. Ino started to heal his chest allowing him to move. Raido groaned as the flesh went back together.

"We were fighting Kisame." Raido said.

Choji helped Sai pick Genma up. Choji asked, "How did all of y'all get here?"

Genma leaned over and coughed up blood, wiping his mouth he said, "Minako somehow teleported all of us."

"Go help Genma first," Raido told Ino. "He's injured worse than me. Shiro can help me."

"All right," Ino said as she went over to Genma.

Genma was holding his chest with blood pouring through his fingers. Yamato helped Shiro stand up. Genma stood up shakily and would have fallen over if Choji hadn't caught him. Pushing Choji's hands away, he tried walking again. But the loss of blood was making him dizzy.

"If you would just hold still, I would be able to heal you." Ino said exasperated.

Genma groaned as he started crawling forwards, "I...need...to get to Minako." he choked out.

Choji helped him to his feet again. Looking at him, Genma saw a knowing look on Choji's face.

As this was going on Sakura leaned closer to Kakashi, "Minako's heart is failing."

Kakashi turned to look her in the eye. Naruto hearing, Sakura walked over, "What about using my chakra like what we did with Gaara?"

Looking up at him, Sakura said quietly as tears formed on her eyelids, "We can try."

Naruto kneeled on the other side of Minako, fusing his chakra with Sakura's. Choji brought Genma over and Yamato came to stand behind Sakura. Shikamaru walked up behind Naruto and squatted. All of them watching with concern and anticipation.

Sakura shook her head. Closing her eyes, Sakura sobbed out, "It isn't working. Her body is rejecting Naruto's chakra. And I don't understand why."

Kakashi and Yamato placed their hands on her shoulders. Kneeling, Yamato said chokingly, "You've done the best you can do. She will just die a death befitting a shinobi of the leaf."

Shikamaru brushed at his eyes. Ino bit her lip trying to keep from crying. Choji stood where he was and tears formed in his eyes.

Naruto growled out, "Why isn't her body accepting it?!"

Sakura didn't say anything. She couldn't, tears were pouring from her eyes and running down her cheeks. She felt somebody placing their hands on her arms. Yamato turned her to face him.

"There isn't anything else you can do." Yamato embraced her close, "I just found her and now I'm going to lose her. I wish I had spent more time with her." Yamato sobbed out.

Genma picked Minako up and holding her close asked, "Why Minako? Why didn't you do what Raido had told you to?"

Genma placed his forehead against hers as tears ran down and landed on her face. Minako's eyes remained closed. Kakashi placed his hand on Genma's shoulder.

"I'm sure Tsunade will place her name on the memorial stone." Kakashi said as tears slowly ran down his cheeks.

Naruto stood up, as tears ran down his cheeks, and looked at the others. Brushing them away, he realized Ino, Raido and Sai had moved closer. Shiro was standing back with his arms crossed.

Naruto stormed over and looking at him said in a emotional voice, "You don't seem like you're going to miss Minako!"

Shiro looked back at Naruto with no emotion, "Minako was the one who decided to use too much chakra. She could have left us there and reported to Tsunade, but she let her emotions get in the way."

Kakashi stood up from where he was kneeling, looking at Shiro he said in a choked voice, "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. And Minako was already a very protective person."

Naruto grabbed Shiro's collar and was about to punch him as he said, "Minako was a good person! Why can't you see that! She would have saved you even if you had been the only one!"

Naruto felt somebody's hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw a black, cloaked man. The man shook his head. Naruto dropped his hand and choked back the sobs. Kakashi came over and placed his arm around Naruto's shoulder. The man walked over to where Sakura was crying into Yamato's shoulder and where everyone else was gathered around Minako. Standing there, he looked at everyone as he placed his hands on his hips.

Turning to Shiro, he asked, "Do you really believe Minako giving her life for you means nothing?"

Shiro answered, "I have been ready to die. We are trained and brought up that shinobi die all the time."

The man said, "You didn't answer my question. You have a wife, a son and daughter who are waiting for you at home. Minako has no one. By giving you a chance to live, she is giving you the opportunity to carry her legacy."

The man turned to Minako. Kneeling, he placed his hand on Genma's arm and waited until Genma looked at him. Genma turned his head.

"Do you love Minako?" The man asked.

Genma looked at him stunned. Taking his hand off of Genma's arm, he asked again, "Do you love Minako?"

Genma nodded his head.

Shikamaru spoke up then, "We all love Minako."

The man nodded before touched Minako's forehead and a golden light surrounded Minako. When it diminished, Sakura wiped her eyes and looked at Minako. Minako's face was gaining it's color. Sakura turned to look at the man but he had already vanished.

Shikamaru coughed and said, "I think we need to get back to the village now."

Kakashi said, "I think you're right."

Yamato picked up Minako, Choji helped Genma to his feet. Shikamaru placed Raido's arm across his shoulder and Kakashi helped Shiro while Sakura and Sai got the body of Kakuzu.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 23**

Blinking her eyes, Minako found herself surrounded by a thick, black, darkness. Getting up from where she was sitting, Minako looked around. Walking forwards, Minako came across several people.

Not knowing what else to do, she said, "Please, can you help me?"

Minako watched in horror as the people looked down at her in disdain. They turned their backs and walked away.

Minako reached out to them and called, "Wait, please."

Minako started running through the dark after the people, calling for them to wait or help her. But they didn't acknowledge her. Finding no one to help her, Minako quit running and stood there as tears ran down her cheeks. She felt lost.

But then a bright light shone from behind her, turning she saw several people standing there, as if waiting for her. She hesitated, but then someone called her name. Walking towards the group, she saw the people from Konoha. Minako started crying again as she ran to the person holding out his hand.

Jerking awake, she sat up suddenly. Blinking, she found she had actually been crying. Brushing them away, she heard a voice ask, "Was it a bad dream?"

Looking up with surprise, she saw Raido and Genma looking at her from across the room. Minako looked at the room and realized she was in the hospital again.

Looking back at Genma, Minako asked, "What happened?"

"Today, or when we were fighting Kisame?" Genma asked.

"When we were fighting Kisame." Minako crossed her arms and leaned forward, "I remember I stood in front of him and attempted to protect y'all. But that is all I remember."

Raido spoke up, "You actually teleported all of us. Nearly killing yourself."

"I did?" Minako looked at him.

Raido nodded, "We appeared where Shikamaru was. Sakura tried healing you but she couldn't. But then the black cloaked man appeared and healed you. Kakashi and the others brought us to the village."

Minako nodded her head. "So do you know when we are getting out?"

Pointing at Shiro, Raido said, "He's getting out today. But us three are staying for at least another two days."

Minako leaned back and pulled the covers over her head.

Laughing, Genma said, "Don't tell me you're going to hide from us."

They heard a muffled, "No, I just don't want to look at you right now."

Raido looked over at Genma. But the door opened before he could say anything. Tsunade, Katasei, and Shikamaru walked in. Tsunade walked over to Shiro with Katasei, while Shikamaru stood at the door unsure if he wanted to sit with Minako. The last time he had been in was yesterday and she had looked so pale just laying there with her eyes closed.

Genma gestured for Shikamaru to come over. Shikamaru walked over puzzled.

Genma whispered, "Minako's awake today."

Shikamaru looked at him in surprise. Genma nodded and smiled. Tsunade walked over to Raido. Katasei helped Shiro get out of the bed and they walked to the door. Turning around, Katasei looked longingly towards Minako's bed.

Tsunade looked over just then. Smiling, Tsunade said, "You can visit her after you get your father home."

Katasei smiled and left, following Shiro down the hallway. Shikamaru made his way over to Minako's bed and sitting down on the edge placed his hand where it looked as if her shoulder was. Lowering the covers, Minako peeked out and Shikamaru smiled lovingly at her.

"You gave us quite a scare." Shikamaru said, placing his hands back in his lap.

Minako sat up, with Tsunade watching from Raido's bed. Smiling at him, Minako said, "So I've heard."

Shikamaru picked his hand up as if he was going to place it on her shoulder, but then he did something he had never done and probably would never do again. He hugged Minako tightly.

"Don't ever take that chance again, Minako." He said, pulling back he looked her in the eye, "You are like an older sister to me."

Minako's eyes shone, "Really?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Let me go get the shogi board since you seem to get bored easily."

Shikamaru got up and stepping out of the room he brushed the tears from his eyes that he hadn't wanted Minako to see. He walked out of the hospital, stopping in the road, he looked up and placing his hands on his hips, he sighed deeply.

"_Minako almost became a cloud."_ he thought.

"What was that sigh for?" a voice said from in front of him. Looking down, he saw Asuma with Kurenai.

Shaking his head, Shikamaru said, "Nothing."

"That sigh sounded more like you lost someone close to you." Asuma said as he walked closer to Shikamaru with the help of Kurenai.

"So what are you here for?" Shikamaru asked as he started walking again.

"To see Raido and Genma." Asuma said

Kurenai smiled, "He's here more so to see Minako."

"That's what I thought." Shikamaru continued walking, calling over his shoulder, "Minako's finally awake."

Asuma looked over his shoulder, but Shikamaru had turned his back to him already. Kurenai urged Asuma to keep walking.

In the hospital, Minako laid back down with her arms behind her head, "I'm already bored." she sighed.

Genma said as he placed his arms on his knees, "But you just got up."

Minako then just got an idea, her eyes twinkling, she sat up, "I think I'll just go back to sleep."

Raido and Genma looked at her puzzled. Laying back down, she completely covered herself up. Genma turned to look at Raido in question. Raido shrugged his shoulders. Looking back over at the bed, Genma noticed a mouse by the leg.

"I didn't think the hospital had mice." Genma told Raido as the mouse ran across the floor and under his bed.

The mouse slid under the door and into the hallway. "I didn't either." Raido said as they watched it leave.

The mouse ran down the hallway. Turning a corner, it ran into a nurse. The nurse, seeing the mouse, shrieked, dropped the tray of food she was carrying, and ran back down the hallway. The mouse ran along the edge of the wall towards the front of the building. As it rounded another corner it came across Kurenai and Asuma. Kurenai, seeing the mouse, inhaled sharply and stepped closer to Asuma. The mouse ran by them and continued down the hall.

Looking at Asuma, Kurenai said, "I didn't think the hospital had mice."

Asuma said, "I guess they had one slip in."

They continued on their way to Raido, Genma, and Minako's room. The mouse ran to the front door and leaning against the wall panted, trying to catch her breathe. The door opened and a shadow fell across her. Looking up, she saw Shikamaru standing there looking at her.

Squatting down, he asked, "How did you get in here?"

He reached his hand towards it. The mouse walked closer and it seemed as if it smelled his hand. Lowering his hand closer to the floor, the mouse touched it with it's two little paws. It then stepped up into his hand.

Picking his hand up, Shikamaru stood up and started walking down the hall. The mouse looked up at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked at it and said, "I wonder if Minako would like you."

The mouse started shaking. Looking in the direction Shikamaru was going in, it started shaking harder. Shikamaru got to the door and was about to open it when Kurenai threw it open. Both of them jerked back in surprise.

"Oh, Shikamaru." Kurenai caught her breathe, "Have you seen Minako wandering around the halls?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "No I haven't. But I did find this cute little mouse." He held it up so Kurenai could see it better.

The mouse was shaking really hard now. Seeing it shaking, Kurenai said, "Oh, the poor thing. It must be scared."

Shikamaru walked over and placed the shogi board on the table next to Minako's bed.

Turning, he walked over to Genma's bed and holding his hand out said, "Look at this weird colored mouse."

Genma looked at it closely. It was brown with a white X on it's back. The mouse seeing Genma so close squeaked and fell over.

Shikamaru said, "I guess that was too much for it." Shikamaru poked it's side with his finger.

Suddenly, there was a poof and Minako was laying across Genma's lap and Shikamaru's hand. Genma and the others laughed.

"So that's where she went." Asuma said.

Shikamaru picked Minako up as a nurse came in. Placing her hand on her chest, the nurse said, "Oh, good you found her."

Shikamaru looked at Genma. Genma shook his head. Turning back to the nurse, he said, "Yes, I came across her in the hallway."

"I'll be back with your lunches." the nurse said.

Shikamaru laid Minako back in her bed and covering her up, said, "I'll be back tomorrow to play shogi with her."

Asuma and Kurenai agreed and followed Shikamaru out of the hospital.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

Chapter 24

Minako woke up with it dark outside. Looking over, she found that the nurse had left the door open. Slipping out of the bed, she slipped a peek at Raido and Genma. They were fast asleep. Minako transformed into a brown cat. Slipping out of the door, she went around the hospital, enjoying her freedom. Trotting to one section of the hospital, she found out it was the children's ward. Walking down the hallway she found one door slightly open.

Pushing through, she found a boy awake, sitting up in bed, looking really sad. She leaped up onto the bed and sat down looking up at him. Looking up suddenly, he had a fearful look on his face. She sat there quietly, waiting for him to decided what he was going to. The boy, seeing that she wasn't going to hurt him, tentatively touched her head.

Closing her eyes, she started purring. The boy smiled and stroked her ears. Minako tilted her head and purred louder. The boy started to chuckle. Minako got up and walked closer. He ran his hand down her back and stroked her. She continued purring. She laid down in his lap and let him stroke her fur. Finally he fell asleep with a smile on his face. Getting up, she gave him a cat kiss on the nose before leaping off the bed and rushing back to her room.

Trotting back into the room, she was so tired from running that she forgot which bed was hers. Leaping onto a bed she curled up at the foot and fell asleep.

Genma sat up the next morning and found the cat curled up at the end of the bed. Reaching down, he gently stroked the cat's head. It started purring. Looking over at Raido's bed he saw that he was also sitting up. Raido pointed to Minako's bed. Genma looked over and smiling, picked the cat up and laid it in his lap.

As the sun came up, a nurse came in with the breakfast tray. Seeing the empty bed, she sighed in exasperation. Placing the tray down, she said, "Here is breakfast. I'll go look for Minako." Then seeing the cat laying in Genma's lap, she looked up at him, "Why is the cat here?"

"It came in the door, I guess." Genma shrugged his shoulders. "Just leave Minako's breakfast here."

The nurse placed the tray down and left. The cat opened her eyes and seeing the tray of food next to Genma stood up and stretching, she yawned. Genma laid Minako's tray in his lap and watched the cat eat the food.

Smiling, he said, "If you are Minako. I think I like you in this form."

The cat looked up at him. Shikamaru came in just as they finished eating.

Looking over at the empty bed, Shikamaru asked, "Where's Minako?"

Genma pointed to the cat that was now sitting at the end of the bed. The cat was looking intently at Shikamaru.

"Are you telling me that as a joke?" Shikamaru frowned.

Genma shook his head. The cat leaped off of the bed and raced over to the table with the shogi board. Jumping up onto the other bed it nudged the board until it fell. Getting a running start it leaped from the empty bed to Genma's. Turning around, it sat down.

"I think it wants to play shogi against you." Raido said.

Shikamaru picked the pieces up and carrying it over to Genma's bed laid the pieces in their places. They played until the cat won.

Shikamaru looked at the cat, "I can't believe I lost to a cat."

The cat's tail twitched. Genma watching it, gently caught it. Suddenly the cat disappeared and they found Minako sitting on the bed.

Shikamaru pointed, "You can change into animals?"

"Well, it's called henge no jutsu." Minako stated.

Frowning, Shikamaru laid his head on his hand, "I know what it's called." getting up he said, "I need to be going home."

After he left, Minako walked back over to her bed and sitting there she got real thoughtful. Raido seeing her face said, "Don't even think about it."

Minako smiled, "I already did." Holding her hands up, she said, "But I won't do it right now. I'm really tired." Minako laid on her side and covering fell asleep.

Raido said, "It must tire her to be in animal form."

"I bet." Genma said.

Tsunade came in to see how they were doing. When she checked Genma she looked at him and said, "One of the nurses told me that you have a cat here in the hospital. Do you remember that boy who was really sick and wouldn't talk?"

Genma nodded. "This morning when she checked on him, he was smiling and told her all about a brown cat that had come and visiting him in the night."

"He started talking again?" Raido asked with awe.

Tsunade smiled and nodded, "Yes, he told the nurse that this cat came and sat on his bed waiting for him to pet it. What made him so happy was the cat purred as he petted it. And I want to thank you for letting your visitors bring it in."

Genma sat there looking puzzled, but then he mentally shook himself. Tsunade walked over checking on Minako. Walking to the door, she said, "I believe y'all will be able to leave tomorrow."

Later that day, Kakashi and Yamato came to visit. Kakashi sat down in a chair and looking at Genma said, "So, we've heard from Tsunade that Minako keeps vanishing. Is that true?"

Genma shook his head, "Yes, she vanishes for awhile, but then comes back."

Kakashi, looking bored, pulled a book from his pouch, "Tsunade has assigned us to guard duty for tonight."

Yamato was talking to Minako, when a nurse came in with lunch. Kakashi and Yamato decided it would be best to sit out front quietly. Walking to a convenience store they got their lunches.

Sitting down, Kakashi asked, "Did you tell Minako what Tsunade said?"

Yamato told him, "Why would I do that? We're supposed to be keeping her in."

Kakashi leaning said, "I was just making sure."

00000000

That night, as Yamato and Kakashi were sitting outside the hospital door, Yamato complained, "We were ANBU at one time, so why are we doing a D rank mission?"

"Because, Minako has become the missing-nin of the hospital." Kakashi leaned back reading.

They sat quietly for what seemed like hours when a cat came from the room. Kakashi and Yamato watched it trot down the hall.

"I wonder if that is the cat that Tsunade was telling us about." Kakashi got up and put his book back in his pouch.

"There's only one way to find out." Yamato was about to get up, but Kakashi gestured for him to stay put.

Kakashi walked down the hall following the cat to the children's ward. The cat trotted to one of the doors, but it was closed. The cat sat down and angrily twitched it's tail. But then it pawed at the door, pulling it open. Kakashi watched it slide in, walking to the door he peeked in and saw the cat sitting on the bed being petted by the boy. The boy picked the cat up and placing her on the window sill pointed to a star. Kakashi couldn't hear what was being said, but he smiled realizing this was the boy Tsunade was telling him and Yamato about.

He sat down against the wall just outside the door. Close to midnight he started nodding off, when the cat walked out of the room and trotted down the hall. As the cat turned the corner Kakashi got up and followed it.

The cat got back to the hospital room that it had come from, but found the door shut. Trying to open the door, she found out she couldn't, Sitting down angrily, she mumbled something. As she stood up, she felt hand come around her middle. The person picked her up and looked at her. It was Yamato.

"You are in big trouble, Minako." Yamato said with a small smile.

The cat crossed her front legs and stuck her nose in the air, "And why would I be in trouble?"

Kakashi came around the corner to hear Yamato's answer, "You would do this even as a child. But that isn't why you are in trouble. You have had the nurses worried about you."

Minako peeked at him, "I didn't ask them to be worried. And besides, I have been keeping out of trouble."

Yamato just looked at her fondly, "I think I liked you better as a brown fox."

Minako turned her head to look at him, "Really?"

Yamato nodded. Kakashi leaned against the wall to listen to the siblings talk.

Yamato, hugging the cat, said, "You want to know something Minako?"

Minako placing her legs around his neck said, "Yes, I want to know."

"I love you." Yamato said as he placed his hand on the cat's back.

Minako transformed back to a human. She then whispered, "I love you too, Yamato."

Letting her go, he pointed to the room and said, "Now go back to bed so the nurses won't think we've abducted you."

Minako obeyed him. Closing the door, Yamato sighed.

"That's not like you, Yamato." Kakashi said walking over.

Yamato turned to look at him, "What do you mean?"

Kakashi looked at the closed door, then looking back at Yamato said, "You don't usually show your emotions."

"Oh, that." Yamato embarrassed rubbed his head, "You saw that?"

Kakashi nodded, "I also heard all of it."

Yamato looked at Kakashi, "All of it?"

Kakashi nodded again, "All of it."

"Oh, I guess it's because she is my younger sister." Yamato sat down. Looking at the floor, he placed his arm on his knee. He was silent and had no emotion on his face.

"So, how did y'all end up so close?" Kakashi sat down across from Yamato.

Yamato looked up and seeing that Kakashi was going to be persistent told Kakashi about Minako when she was a child.


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 25**

Tsunade walked down the hall with Genma, Raido and Minako. "Now don't come back for awhile you hear, Minako?" Tsunade said as she smiled at them the next morning.

Minako smiled back, "It isn't my fault."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow. A look of mock disbelief crossed Minako's face, "You don't actually believe that I purposefully get hurt, do you?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I wouldn't know. Now get on home you three. Shikamaru is here, Minako."

Minako turned to see him walking in the door.

Smiling, she turned back to Tsunade, "See you soon." then meeting Shikamaru at the door they walked back to the Nara residence.

"Hopefully not too soon." Tsunade ground out.

Genma and Raido were walking down the road to Raido's house when a boy came up to them.

The boy nervously fidgeted, "Are y'all Genma and Raido?"

Squatting down, Genma said, "Yes, we are, why?"

The boy reached out his hand, in it were two pieces of paper. "I was told to give this to you."

Genma took the paper and thanked him. The boy took off back the way he had come. Standing up he looked at the front, reading the names. He handed the one that said "Raido" to Raido. Opening the envelope he pulled out what looked like an invitation.

"There is going to be a karaoke party at 7:00 tonight, and you're supposed to bring a female friend." Genma read out loud, turning to look at Raido, he asked, "Are you going?"

Raido looked at Genma, "I guess I will go. It sounds as if everyone will be there."

Raido walked up to his door, and Genma waved at him, "See you tonight then."

Raido nodded as he turned and opened his door. Closing it, he looked back at the invitation. Sighing, he tossed it onto the table as he walked to the refrigerator and opening the door grabbed a dinner plate. Taking the wrapping off of it, he stuck it in the oven.

Sitting down he placed his head in his hands and looked at the invitation. He then decided who he was going to take. Getting up when the timer dang he pulled out his lunch.

Genma walked to Chichirio's shop and went in. Hearing the bell, the clerk looked up and seeing who it was smiled.

Walking to the door in the back called, "Chichirio, your brother-in-law's here."

Chichirio looked up from the ring he was working on, "Send him back." he stood up and removed his goggles as his assistant went back to the front.

Genma came in as he picked the ring up. Turning to face him, Chichirio smiled, "Right on time." Walking over to a cabinet he pulled out a box. Placing the ring inside, he walked over to Genma. Taking Genma's hand, he placed the box in it and closed Genma's fingers around it.

Genma smiled, "Is it done exactly the way I asked?"

Chichirio smiled, "Do you doubt my work?"

Genma shook his head as he smiled. Chichirio continued, "You didn't give me much time to work on it." he stopped to sigh, "But it is finished." turning to look back at Genma he said, "Don't mess up."

Genma waved over his shoulder as he smiled and said, "I won't. Thanks for doing it on short notice though."

Chichirio nodded and went back to work on the bracelet he had been working on before Genma had made his request.

Minako laughed at what Shikamaru said. "I wasn't trying to become a cloud." Minako stepped up onto the step.

Shikamaru opened the door, letting Minako go in first. Yoshino carrying a basket of clothes walked out of the washroom. Seeing Minako, she dropped the basket and rushed over to give Minako a hug.

"You're back!" Yoshino said.

Minako returned Yoshino's hug, "I'm not going anywhere yet." she chuckled.

Pulling back, Yoshino said, "Don't ever scare us like that again."

Minako didn't say anything, just stared at Yoshino in disbelief. Yoshino, went to pick up the clothes she had dropped. Turning to the door, Yoshino said, "Now that you're here, you can get started on lunch."

Shikamaru walked to the back door, "She's back to her tyrannical self." he was about to step out when he remembered something. Walking back to the cabinet near the front door, he looked at the name on the envelope again.

Picking it up, he turned it over as he frowned. Seeing that it was just his name, he opened it up. Pulling a card out he read it.

"Hey, Minako?" Shikamaru asked as he looked over his shoulder, but she was already gone.

Walking to the kitchen he found her getting out pots and pans, and she had put her hair up into a bun.

Clearing his throat so she would know he was there, he asked, "Did you get an invitation to a karaoke party?"

Minako looked at him over her shoulder, "No, why?"

Holding up the card, he said, "I did. And I was wondering, would you like to go with me?"

Smiling, Minako said, "I would love to! When is it?"

"Tonight at seven." Shikamaru extended the card to her.

Taking it she read it. Looking puzzled she said, "It looks like only the guys got invitations."

Shikamaru nodded, "That's what I got from it. You don't have to go with me if you don't want." Shikamaru turned, "I just asked because I thought you would want to go."

Minako's eyes got tender, "Thank you, Shikamaru. And yes, I would like to go."

She turned back to the stove and continued preparing lunch.

Takeo helped Shizune set the lights up. Turning to her, he asked, "Don't you think it will be fun tonight?"

Shizune smiled at him as she handed him the light bulb, "I think it will be a success."

"You really think so?"

Shizune nodded, "We haven't had any entertainment in so long I'm glad Tsunade agreed to this."

Takeo crossed his arms across the top of the ladder, "Do you think I went overboard?"

Shizune looked up at him puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Just sending the invitations to the guys?" Takeo asked frowning.

Shizune looked up at him puzzled, but then started laughing, "No, I don't think you went overboard. Because you did that we'll see who brings who."

Takeo sat up and climbed down from the ladder, "I'm glad you don't think I went overboard. Let's get done, we're running out of time."

Takeo, Shizune and Aoba continued setting everything up. They were done in plenty of time for Shizune to go home and take a shower and change.

As Shizune was pinning her hair up she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming" she called as she pulled the last hairpin from her mouth.

She opened the door to find Aoba standing there.

"Oh, does Tsunade need me for something?" Shizune asked as she pushed the last pin into her hair.

"Uhhh," Aoba grew silent, but then cleared his throat and started over, "I was here to ask if you wanted to go with me to the party."

"I would be happy to" Shizune shut the door and took Aoba's arm and they walked down the road to the meadow that the party was taking place in.

"Oh, hello Kiba, what are you doing here?" Shizu asked when she answered the door.

Kiba smiled, "Well there is this party going on and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Oh, of course I will. Just a minute." Shizu walked back into the living room, "I'm going to be going out with Kiba, is that okay?"

Hyintai smiled, "Of course. Where are you going?"

"He said it was a party. But that's all he told me." Shizu said.

"All right. You can go but come straight home." Chichirio said looking at her as he smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." Shizu waved at them and left with Kiba.

Jade chuckled as Takeo walked with her down the road, "You seemed really nervous back there when you asked my dad if you could take me to this party."

"It seemed like he wasn't going to let you come unless there was going to be some chaperones." Takeo said as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

Jade looked at him, "There are going to be chaperones there, correct?"

Takeo looked at her surprised, "Yes, Raido, Genma, Kakashi, Aoba, Izumo, and Kotetsu are going to be there along with whoever they bring."

"Just making sure." Jade said shaking her head, "Is that all?"

Tapping his chin, "No, there are others." Takeo looked over at her, "Was that all?"

Smiling, Jade took his hand and said, "Yes that was it."

Takeo squeezed her hand gently as he smiled at her.

"You ready Minako?" Shikamaru asked.

Minako turned to look at him, turning away she said, "Yeah. I'm ready."

Shikamaru heard the catch in her voice, "Are you all right?"

Minako looked up at the sky from where she was sitting, "I'm fine. I was just thinking, It's been eleven years since." she stopped not wanting to go on.

Shikamaru knew what she was talking about, "You don't have to go tonight if it's too much."

Minako stood up and turning to face him she smiled, "No, let's go."

As they were about to leave there was a knock on the door, Minako looked at Shikamaru puzzled. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders as Minako opened the door. Genma was standing there.

As soon as Minako opened the door Genma looked up, Minako asked, "Is something wrong?"

Genma shook his head, "No, I was here to see if you wanted to go with me to the party."

Minako smiled, "Shikamaru has already asked me, but we could all three go together."

Shikamaru and Minako walked down the road with Genma.


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 26**

"Okay, let's settle down." Takeo said from the stage. "Now if Shizu, Jade, and Katasei would join me up here we are going to sing one of the last songs for tonight."

Shizu, Jade, and Katasei walked up onto the stage and stood where Takeo indicated that they should stand.

Stepping back to the front, Takeo spoke into the mike again, "We're going to do one song and Genma and Minako are going to do the second one and then we will draw the winner for each group."

Minako blushed deeply when Takeo announced that they were going to sing another song.

"Oh, and this song is for Genma and Minako." Takeo said as the music started to play. Minako blushed even deeper. Genma guided her to a chair so she could sit, just in case she went into shock.

Takeo started singing, "There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl."

Minako opened her eyes wide and her mouth fell open in surprise. She was about to get up when Shizune placed her hand on Minako's arm.

"Let's hear the rest of the song." Shizune smiled at her.

When Takeo got to the part about the boy being to shy to kiss the girl, everyone laughed and patted Genma on the back as he turned red.

Finally, Takeo ended the song and looking at Genma he said, "You had better get a move on, unless you want to lose her."

Everyone laughed and cheered. Takeo gestured for Minako and Genma to come to the stage along with Raido and Shiro.

Giving Minako and Genma a mike, Takeo said as he handed them sheets of paper, "All right these are the words you are supposed to sing."

He stepped off of the stage and the music started to play.

Raido sang, "I can see what's happening."

Shiro sang, "What?"

"And they don't have a clue."

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our team is down the tube."

"Oh."

Raido turned to look at Takeo, "So why do I have to sing this song again?"

"Just sing it, or I'll spread embarrassing rumors about you." Takeo said

Raido glared at Takeo, but picked back up where he left off. Genma and Minako sang their portion and when they finished, the crowd was ecstatic. They clapped until Takeo went back up onto the stage and quieted them down.

"Okay, for the best singles song, it looks like third prize goes to Naruto. Second goes to Genma, and first goes to Minako." Takeo started clapping and the others followed.

Shizune walked over to give Takeo a second sheet.

Taking it, he said, "Looks as if they're done counting out votes for the best couples song." Looking at the paper he turned to Shizune, "are you sure this is right?"

Shizune nodded, Takeo shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the audience. "It looks as if we only have two winners here. So, second prize goes to Naruto and Hinata. And first prize goes to Genma and Minako."

The crowd applauded again. Minako placed her hands on the side of her face and stared in amazement.

Genma placed his hand on her shoulder, she turned to look at him. "Why don't we go get our prizes and head home. Unless you want to stay here longer."

Minako said as she got up, "I would like to stay longer." When she stood up she saw they had set the refreshments out.

Genma looked over and seeing what Minako was looking at walked over and got a glass of lemonade for her. Walking back he handed it to her, and as she took it she smiled and said, "Thank you."

Minako wanting to get away from the crowd for awhile walked to the edge of the meadow. Sitting down she sighed and laid her head on her knees.

Genma came up beside her and heard her sigh. Squatting down beside her, he asked, "Are you sure you don't want to go home?"

Minako raised her head and looked at him, but then placed her chin on her knees. "I'm fine, it's just that tonight will have been eleven years since my clan was destroyed."

Genma was silent, "I didn't know. I'm sorry, if I had known I wouldn't have asked you to come."

Minako looked at him in surprise, "If you had known, what would you have done?"

"I would have asked if you wanted to stay home instead and I would have looked at the stars with you. Like we're doing now." Genma completely sat down next to her as he looked at her.

Minako smiled as tears came to her eyes, "Thank you, Genma."

Using his finger to brush the tears away, he asked, "For what?"

"For caring." Minako said.

Shikamaru walked up then and said, "Takeo and the others are wondering if you want to play a game with them."

Minako stood up and she brushed the tears away. "What are they playing?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm not playing it." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders.

Genma stood up and said, "Why don't we go over and find out."

Genma reached his hand out to Minako. Minako took it and they walked over to where the others were gathered.

Takeo saw them and said, "You have no option but to play we need two more people."

Minako chuckled, "All right but what are we playing, since we have to?"

"Spin the bottle." Takeo said as he showed Minako and Genma where they were supposed to sit.

Minako looked at Takeo puzzled, "What's spin the bottle?"

Shizu spoke up from where she was sitting on the ground, "You don't know what spin the bottle is?"

Minako shook her head. Jade explained to her. "When somebody spins the bottle, whoever the mouth points to has to kiss someone."

Minako looked at Takeo, "So why do we have to play this game?"

"Because we needed two more people to complete the circle." Takeo said as he sat down.

Shizune got up to spin the bottle to begin the game. They watched the bottle spin and spin until finally it came to stop, pointing to Minako. Minako blushed and looked around the circle. The girls were giggled and some of the boys were starting to laugh. But then she saw Yamato sitting there, getting up she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She walked back over to her spot as she blushed furiously. As she walked over she spun the bottle to continue the game. As some of the group was getting tired one of the boys spun the bottle and it pointed to Yamato. Yamato got up and kissed Minako. Heading back to his spot he spun the bottle, it stopped, pointing to Genma.

"Don't you dare kiss your niece. This game is no fun if you kiss your relatives." Takeo said begging Genma.

Genma laughed, "I wasn't going to."

Turning to Minako he kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush.

Somebody sighed, "Finally. Now we can go home since the game is finally over."

Everybody laughed and getting up they gathered their things and started to leave.

Minako asked Shizune, "Do you need help cleaning up?"

Shizune shook her head, "No, Takeo, Aoba, and I will clean it up tomorrow."

Genma came up behind Minako, "Ready?"

Minako turned to him, "Yeah," turning back to Shizune, she said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Genma took Minako's hand and they started walking down the road. Minako realized Shikamaru wasn't with them.

Turning to Genma, she asked, "Did Shikamaru already go home?"

"Yes, he said he needed to get some rest."

They were almost home when Genma stopped and lead Minako to a small clearing off the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" Minako asked as she smiled.

Genma knelt in the clearing as he took her hand, "Minako, I've loved you since I met you and found out you weren't a boy. Will you marry me?"

Minako was silent as tears came to her eyes.

Genma stood up, brushing the tears from her eyes, he asked, "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

Minako smiled, "No, you didn't do anything wrong." Hugging him, she said, "And yes I would be honored to be your wife."

Genma placed his hand on her back and held her until she pulled back. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a box and opened it, Minako gasped and looked up at him.

Taking her hand he slipped the ring onto her finger, "I hoped you'd like it." Genma looked into her eyes.

Minako smiled, "I love it. But I love you more."

Genma bent down and kissed her on her forehead. Minako closed her eyes and hugged him again.

Genma pulled away and said, "Let's get you home before they start worrying about you."

Walking up to the house, Genma held her hand as she walked up the stairs. Turning to look at him, she smiled and let go of his hand.


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

Chapter 27

Tsunade told Minako and the other three girls the next morning, "There has been rumors that the Land of Rain has sent shinobi to spy on the village. You four are to apprehend them and bring them in for questioning." Tsunade put her fingers together.

Minako, Shizu, Katasei, and Jade bowed and said, "Yes milady."

"And another thing." Tsunade waited until they were all looking at her. "I hope you had fun last night, because I don't think we'll have another opportunity"

They left leaving Tsunade to her paper work.

As the four girls leaped through the trees later that morning, Minako asked Katasei, "Won't your clothes get in the way?"

Katasei looked down at her brown skirt, "No, I've been practicing in it." Katasei was wearing a short, long sleeve, off the shoulder, brown shirt and a brown skirt.

Minako stopped and held her hand up. The others stopped, seeing her signal. There in front of them was a camp. Minako signaled for them not to use their weapons. Shizu nodded, letting her know they understood. Jade counted and found ten sitting there as if they were waiting for something. Jade and Katasei combined their jutsu together, creating molten rock. Minako kept the rain shinobi from going anywhere by using her shadow and wind jutsu.

When the molten rock engulfed them, Shizu used her water style and rapidly cooled it off, encasing the shinobi in clear obsidian. Leaping down, the four girls looked at each other.

Minako said, "I thought they would have put up more of a fight."

Placing her hands on her hips, Shizu said, "The real question is, are they still alive?"

Jade walked over and using her medical jutsu said, "We're in trouble."

Minako asked, "Why?"

Jade looked at her, "They're dead."

Minako smacked her forehead, then looking at Jade, "Are you sure?"

Jade nodded, Minako sighed, "Let's go tell Tsunade."

They left the ten standing there, frozen in time. Knocking on the door, Minako waited for Tsunade to answer.

Minako peeked in before she stepped in, followed by the other three. Tsunade looked at them in surprise, "You already caught them?"

Minako looked down embarrassed, "Kind of."

Tsunade frowned at her, "What do you mean 'kind of'?"

Jade, Katasei and Shizu looked at Minako because she was the squad leader. Minako glared at them.

Turning back to Tsunade, she placed her hands behind her back. "We apprehended them, but you need to come see this."

Tsunade looked at her questioningly, Katasei spoke up, "You have to come see this."

Tsunade got up from her desk, Shizune asked, "Are you sure it will be safe?"

Tsunade looked at her, "Don't worry, I'll have Minako with me. And besides, with the other three, I'll have four kunoichi with me."

Tsunade walked with them to where the rain shinobi were encased. Seeing them, she got a surprised look on her face, "What did you do?"

Minako tapped her fingers together nervously, "Well you see, we combined our attacks."

Tsunade touched the rock, "Do you have any idea what this is?"

Katasei said, "Yes, it's obsidian."

Tsunade looked at Minako, "Go, get Inoichi."

Minako bowed and left. Leaping through the village she came across Inoichi as he headed to the interrogation room.

When Minako landed in front of him, he asked, "You've already caught them?"

Minako stood up and said, "Tsunade wants you to come with me."

Inoichi looked at her in surprise, "All right."

Inoichi followed her to where Tsunade and the others waited. He stopped in surprise when he saw the obsidian.

Minako held her hands up, "I know, I know. Just don't ask."

Inoichi didn't, he walked over to the shinobi that looked like the leader. Placing his hand on the encased head he concentrated. The five women waited until he opened his eyes.

Tsunade asked, "Well, why are they here?"

Looking at Tsunade, Inoichi said, "They're rogue ninja, and they were coming here to get rid of you. Hoping to clear their names."

Tsunade turned to the team, "I think I'll have y'all go on missions together."

Minako and the others looked at each other. Tsunade told them, "Why don't y'all go home. I'll have Choza bring them in."

Minako asked, "What are you going to do with them?"

"Well, the art museum as been bugging me about getting funds to get more exhibits. So I'm going to donate your art work to the museum." Tsunade said as she looked at the four girls. "And they're free. Now go home and enjoy your day off now."

Minako nodded and took off, the others followed. As they walked through the forest, Jade noticed something shiny. Looking closer she saw the ring Genma had given Minako. Grabbing her hand, Jade squealed. The others looked at her.

Jade pointed to the ring and said, "Genma proposed!"

Shizu and Katasei quickly came over and seeing the ring squealed also.

Katasei took her other hand and asked, "When's the wedding?!"

Minako didn't have time to speak before Shizu grabbed her in a hug, "Oh, Minako! We're going to be aunt and niece!"

Minako patted Shizu's back and answered Katasei's question, "We haven't decided on a date yet."

Jade asked, "When you do will you tell us first?"

Minako laughed, "Of course."

Walking back to the village, Minako ran into Naruto. Waving at him, she called, "Hey, Naruto!"

Looking up at her, Naruto smiled and waved.

"Why don't we go eat some ramen, Naruto!" Minako called.

Naruto smiled, and said, "All right."

When he got to her, Minako said, "I'll pay."

Naruto chuckled as he walked beside her.

As they were eating, Shikamaru came and found them still sitting at the stand. Shikamaru ducked under the flap and sat down.

"Did you see the rain shinobi that were encased in obsidian?" Shikamaru asked.

Minako quit talking. Turning to him, she asked nervously , "Rain, shinobi? Encased in obsidian?"

Shikamaru looked at her as he raised his eyebrow. Minako chuckled nervously.

Shikamaru ordered a bowl of ramen, "So what did you and your team do?" Shikamaru asked as Tuechi placed his bowl down.

Minako laughed nervously, "Well let's just say you don't want to combine water, fire, earth, and air together."

Shikamaru looked at her. Smiling, he gently punched her on the arm, "There's nothing to be nervous about." turning back to his bowl, he said, "I like having an older sister."

Minako placed her arms around Shikamaru's shoulders, "I'm glad you're my younger brother."

Minako sat back up but had quit smiling.

Shikamaru finished his bowl and getting up he said, "Why don't we go home."

As they walked home they met Shikaku on the way.

Seeing them, he asked, "So, Minako how did your mission go? Since you are home early, I mean."

Minako said, "We completed it without a hitch."

Shikamaru frowned at her. Shikaku looked at her questioningly. Minako sighed and told Shikaku everything on the way home.


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 28**

Several days later, Minako was walking down the road when she saw Genma. Genma seeing her trotted over.

"Hey do you want to go get something to eat?" Genma asked

Minako smiled at him, "Sure. Where are we going?"

"It's a secret." Genma laughed.

They walked to a town and Genma led them to a small looking restaurant. Walking over to a table Genma helped Minako sit down and then sat across from her. Minako was still smiling broadly.

They looked at the menu as they talked and listened to the people talking around them. One of the customer's, who was sitting at the bar, comments caught Minako's attention. Minako shushed Genma and indicated they should listen.

"So where are you going?" a middle aged man asked an older man.

The man smiled, "I'm going to Konoha to visit my granddaughter."

Leaning closer the man asked, "Have you heard about Konoha's sword?"

The old man looked at him puzzled, "Konoha's sword?"

The younger man said, "Yeah, Konoha's sword. I heard they had killed ten thousand in one blow."

Minako turned to Genma, "I don't remember it being ten thousand."

Genma smiled, "It's just a rumor."

They went back to listening. "In the squad there are four kunoichi, Minako ShiNara, Shizu Ominaki, Jade Raijushi, and Katasei Duinchi." Minako's face showed her surprise that everyone even knew their names. "Now from what I heard they took the first letter from their surnames and put them together."

Minako was about to get up and walk over when Genma took her hand. Looking at him she saw that he was smiling.

"Don't worry about it. It is just a rumor." Genma let go of her hand, "Now why don't you decided what you want."

Minako nodded and looked at the menu.

Later, as they walked back to the village, Minako had her arm around Genma's waist.

Sighing she said, "That was the best place, besides Ichiraki's Ramen, that I've ever been to."

Placing his arm across her shoulders, Genma kissed the top of her head, "Glad you liked it."

00000000

Tsunade was dozing off when she heard a knock. "Come in."

She and Shizune heard someone say, "We would if we could reach the handle."

Shizune walked over to the door and opening it, revealed Fukasaku and Shima with a body.

"Where's Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked

"Is Naruto here?" Fukasaku asked

Shaking her head, Tsunade said, "No, he's on a mission. But where is Jiraiya?"

"I guess I can't wait any longer." Fukasaku sighed, "Jiraiya-boy is dead."

Silence filled the room as Tsunade and Shizune absorbed his news. Turning to the window sadly Tsunade said, "I guess I won my bet."

00000000

Getting back to the village Kakashi and his squad went to the Hokage house to inform Tsunade about their mission. Getting there, Naruto saw Fukasaku and asked, "Who's he?"

Kakashi looking at Tsunade asked, "What happened?"

"First tell me about your mission." Tsunade crossed her arms.

"We found Sasuke, after he killed his brother, Itachi. However a masked man carried him away." Kakashi told Tsunade, "But that is all of the information we have."

"Alright. When I tell you my news, don't get upset." Tsunade placed her hands on the table in front of her. Then looking down, she said quietly, "Jiraiya's dead."

The room fell into silence once again. Naruto, the smile leaving his face, said, "You're joking right?"

"I wish I was. But I'm not" Tsunade said,

"If you knew he was going to die why didn't you stop him?!" Naruto yelled remembering what Tsunade told him before Jiraiya left. Turning around he stormed out of the room.

Watching Naruto leave, Fukasaku sighed, "Poor kid. Now can anyone tell me what this means?" He removed his cloak revealing numbers on his back.

Tsunade seeing them asked with interest, "Can we take a picture?"

"I don't see why not."

00000000

"Have you seen Takeo?" Iruka asked Genma and Minako when they got back to the village.

Looking at each other they shook their heads and Minako said, "No we haven't. Does Tsunade need him?"

Iruka was about answer, when he saw Naruto aimlessly walking towards them. Seeing the look on Naruto's face, Iruka asked, "What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto looked at them with tears in his eyes, "Jiraiya's dead."

Concern crossed Minako's face and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just came from the Hokage house. Tsunade was not joking." Naruto sat down on a bench with his head in his hands, trying to absorb the news. Minako and Genma, looking at Iruka, decided it would be best for him to comfort Naruto.

Iruka walked over to a ice cream stand and getting a popsicle stick, split it in two. Naruto looked at him and as he took the popsicle, Iruka told him, "You know, Jiraiya was really proud of you. He even said you were like a grandson to him."

At first not understanding what Iruka was saying, Naruto looked at him puzzled. But then understanding, he smiled, "Thanks."

Shikamaru, finding them, walked over and said, "I heard about Jiraiya. I need you to come with me."

"What for?" Naruto asked

"Just come with me."

Turning back to Iruka, Naruto said, "See you later sensei, and thanks."


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 29**

"So, why are we going to the park?" Naruto inquired.

"Just come." Shikamaru said.

Naruto followed Shikamaru to the park where Genma and Minako were. When Naruto saw them together, he asked, "Is there something going on with you two that I don't know about?"

Chuckling, Genma and Minako looked at each, then looking back at Naruto and Shikamaru Genma said, "Yes there is something between us. We're engaged."

"Huh?" Naruto's face was blank then it dawned on him, "You two are getting married?!"

"Yes, we are." Minako wrapped her arms around Genma's waist.

Shikamaru cleared his throat to get Naruto's attention. "What I wanted to tell you was do you remember when Minako teleported and nearly lost her life?"

Looking up at the sky, Naruto said, "Yeah, I remember something like that." Then looking towards Shikamaru he asked, "But what does that have to with Jiraiya's death?"

"Jiraiya gave his life for the village. He loved his home and everyone in it. Minako was willing to give her life for the people she loved." Shikamaru said.

"Before you go on any further let's go eat." Naruto said holding his stomach, "I'm starving."

"I agree, and Naruto?" Genma said

"Yes what is it?" Naruto asked

"Get whatever you want, it's on me." Genma smiled.

00000000

"Wow! You can really eat!" Naruto told Minako as she ate her second bowl of Ichiraku's Ramen.

Genma said, "Every time we go somewhere to eat she eats as much as any man. And she doesn't gain an ounce."

"I don't worry about gaining any weight." Minako stuck the last bite in her mouth.

Laughing, Genma said, "I think it's because she has a higher metabolism."

Minako sighed and rubbing her stomach she said, "That sure hit the spot."

Shikamaru looked at her and shaking his head turned to Naruto, and said, "Now that you've eaten," he pulled a picture from his pocket and said, "we need you to look at this and possible tell us what it means."

Looking at the picture, Naruto asked, "Who wrote it?"

"Jiraiya did." Shikamaru said.

"Hmm" Naruto looked at the picture puzzled, then it dawned on him. Pointing to the first number, he said, "This is the character for Ta. Everything else is a number."

"But that looks like a nine to me." Shikamaru said puzzled.

Minako took the picture and looking at it she said, "I have to agree with Naruto."

Naruto said, "Jiraiya would have me proof read his books and he would always write the kanji for ta like a nine."

Shikamaru looked puzzled. Minako getting what Naruto was saying said, "Teuchi, can I have a pen, please."

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked

"I'll show you." Minako said as she took the pen from Teuchi, "Now watch." Minako drew a number nine, then drawing the kanji for ta she said, "This is what it looks like normally." Pointing to the figures she drew. Picking the pen up again, she said, "This is how Jiraiya wrote it. Making it look like a nine."

Naruto looking at Minako asked, "How do you know that he wrote it like that?"

"I read some of his books. Yes, they are in print, but I got a note from Jiraiya one time telling me about the tactics of one ninja. At first I didn't figure out why he would have a nine, but then he figured out it was the kanji for ta making it tactis" Minako then giving the picture back to Naruto said, "I haven't been able to read Make-Out Tactics yet because it's not in stores."

Naruto remembering when he first came to the village said excitedly, "Kakashi has a copy."

Minako asked, "How did he get a copy? They're not out in stores yet."

Naruto getting up from the booth said, "Jiraiya had given me a copy and I read the first few pages, but found it boring. I remembered Kakashi read them so when I got back to the village I gave it to Kakashi." As they walked to Kakashi's home, he said, "If I had known you read them too, I would have given it to you."

Minako smiled, "But you didn't really know me. And if I remember correctly I was afraid of everyone."

"Oh, yeah." Naruto smiled back at Minako, "I had forgotten."

They reached Kakashi's house and knocked on the door.


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 30**

When Kakashi opened his door he was surprised to find Shikamaru and the others standing there. Shikamaru got right to the point, "We need your Make-out Tactics book."

"Okay, but first," Kakashi turned to look at Naruto, "Tsunade is looking for you."

"Alright, I'll see y'all later, and congratulations Minako, on your engagement!" Naruto waved to them as he left.

Turning to look at Minako, Kakashi asked, "Your engaged?"

Minako smiled and nodded

"To who?"

Genma said, "To me of course."

"I didn't know that. When did this happen?" Kakashi closed the door.

Minako told him, "After the karaoke party."

Kakashi looked thoughtful, before he said, "Oh, yeah. I remember seeing a ring on your finger the other day. But I didn't think anything of it."

Shikamaru sighed, "Can we get down to why we are here?"

"Oh yes, Why did you need Make-Out Tactics?"

"Because," Shikamaru showed him the picture, "We believe Jiraiya left a code in that book." Handing the picture to Kakashi, Shikamaru continued, "Minako believes the numbers are the pages. So if you could read all the first paragraphs on these pages."

Getting the book and turning to the first page, Kakashi asked, "Are you sure you want me to read everything?"

"Yes, everything." Shikamaru said as he sat down on the floor. Genma offered Minako the only chair available while he leaned against the table. Kakashi cleared his throat and began to read nervously as he was got red in the face.

00000000

"What was Jiraiya thinking?" Shikamaru asked as Minako finished reading. Genma was writing the words down that Minako told him too.

Genma then picked the paper up and said, "I wonder what it means." He read it out loud, _**"The real one isn't among them."**_

"I'm not sure. Let's take it to Tsunade." Shikamaru said

000000000

"I'm not sure" Tsunade said.

Minako stepped forward and said, "I keep thinking about the code."

"Go on." Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

Clearing her throat, Minako said, "Well, Jiraiya went to fight Pain. What if he meant the real Pain isn't among the six Pains."

"What do you mean, Minako?" Tsunade asked. Everyone was looking at Minako.

"What if the six Pains are being controlled by someone else? If they were then that means they would be like immortals"

Suddenly realization dawned on Tsunade, "I see what you mean. And yes that would make sense." leaning forwards she said, "You should really be placed on the deciphering corps, but your talents are needed elsewhere."

Tsunade dismissed Minako, Shikamaru, and Genma. Walking down the road Minako said, "Why don't we go home, Shikamaru."

"I guess, since we don't have anything else to do." Shikamaru turned to the Nara house with Minako and Genma following.

Stepping up onto the porch Minako and Shikamaru set up the shogi board.

Looking up from where she was sitting with her chin on her knees, Minako asked, "Why do you want to play against me when you know it is futile?"

Shikamaru moved a piece, "It's something to do. And I learn different moves."

Minako moved a piece. Shikamaru looked at her eyes, they were normal color.

Pointing at her, he said, "And no cheating either."

"Who, me?" Minako asked in disbelief.

Shikamaru nodded. "I don't cheat." Minako said.

Smiling, Shikamaru said, "Sure, like I would believe you."

Minako moved a piece. Shikaku walked up the path and Minako saw him coming out of the corner of her eye.

Turning, she smiled, "Welcome home."

Shikaku smiled back, "I think you are the only one who is glad I come home."

Minako shook her head, "Yoshino is always happy that you make it home. And I'm sure Shikamaru is also." Minako looked over at Shikamaru, he had his usual frown.

"I'm not sure if he is." Shikaku said. Sitting down, "I just heard about Jiraiya." then looking at Minako, "And the rumor of Konoha's sword."

Shikamaru looked up in surprise. Minako looked down at the board embarrassed.

Shikamaru smirked, "Looks as if your team's name has spread."

Minako glared at him, turning to look at Shikaku she asked, "What did you hear?"

Shikaku chuckled, "I heard you and your squad wiped out ten hundred thousand shinobi. But I don't believe it."

Minako turned Genma, "With the way the rumors are spreading, by tomorrow we would have wiped out an entire nation."

Yoshino came out just then. Everyone looked up at her, she had her hands on her hips and was frowning.

"You were supposed to be helping me in the kitchen, Minako." Yoshino ground out

Minako sheepishly said, "Oops. Sorry Yoshino, I got distracted."

Yoshino crossed her arms and impatiently tapped her foot. Minako watched her and moved one of her pieces. Yoshino stomped over and looked down as she cleared her throat. Minako looked up. Shikaku and the other two men smiled silently.

Before Yoshino could do anything, Minako made several handseals and turned into a brown fox. Minako sat there looking up at Yoshino pleadingly. Yoshino reached for the fox, but the fox seeing Yoshino's hand coming for her took off.

Raising her fist, Yoshino yelled, "Get back here, Minako!"

Minako hid in a bush. Peeking out she saw that the men were laughing and Yoshino was getting red in the face. When Yoshino saw that she wasn't going to come out of hiding, she walked back into the house muttering.

Minako slunk out and trotted over to the porch, then sighed, "Did you move yet, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru shook his head and moved a piece. Shikaku placed his hand on the fox's head. Minako looked up at him.

"You really shouldn't make her mad Minako." Shikaku smiled.

Minako gave him a toothy grin, "I know. But I wanted to finish this game."

"I'm going to watch." Shikaku leaned back against the wall.

Genma left that evening when Minako beat Shikamaru in fox form. After winning Minako transformed back into a human and helped Shikamaru pick up the board. Genma waved at them and called, "I'll see you tomorrow, Minako."

Minako waved back.


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 31**

Minako was walking to the academy with Takeo, when Takeo felt a strange chakra penetrating the barrier from six different locations. Holding his hand up he stopped Minako.

"What is it, Takeo?" Minako asked.

"There is a strange chakra nature." Takeo sniffed the air. Turning to Minako, he said, "Let's get to the academy."

They took off at a run. Getting to the academy they found Iruka all ready gathering the children outside.

Seeing them appear, Iruka said, "Good you're here!"

"What is it?" Minako asked.

"Pain has attacked the village and I would like you to teleport the children some where safe."

"What about everyone else?" Minako asked with concern.

"Katsuyu is at the hospital keeping it safe. I'm just more worried about the children." He motioned the children forward.

"What about you?" Minako asked as Iruka and the other teachers brought the children forward, watching warily.

"I'll be fine. Just get the children someplace safe." Iruka looked at her.

"All right" she agreed, then turning to the children, she said, "Gather around close children!" Takeo helped gather the children close. Looking at Iruka, she said, "I will go now if you are sure you won't go with us."

"No, I'll stay here and assist with the fight." Iruka said and ran towards to the battlefield as he thought, _"Please, keep them safe, Minako."_

"All right children stay close." Minako said as she formed a handseal and teleported them behind the Hokage monument. As they landed she saw one of the Pains standing there, gulping she redid her handseal. But the Pain ran at her, twirling he hit her with his leg, sending her flying backwards. As she slid to a stop she formed her handseal and after she did a blue aura appeared around her, her eyes turned a golden color and the children vanished along with Minako.

Just as they landed somewhere Minako thought they would be safe, something hit her, sending her catapulting backwards, causing her to hit to a tree.

Looking up, she saw Pain heading towards her as he said, "You are a formidable foe."

Leaping towards him as she formed her handseal she yelled at Takeo, "Protect the children with your life!" Just then she reached Pain and teleported them to where Kakashi and Iruka were fighting Deva Pain. As Minako appeared, the Pain she teleported hit her in the stomach. Sending her flying backwards with force. She hit the wall of a building. Gasping for air, she fell to her hands and knees.

She heard Kakashi yell at Iruka, "Get her out of there!" Then she felt arms pick her up, she was still trying to breath. Finally she was able to gasp in air.

Iruka laid her down and looked at her in concern, "Are you all right Minako?"

Minako sat up as blood started to come from her mouth. Brushing it away, she nodded.

Kakashi yelled at them, "Get back!"

"Minako, do you think you can teleport us to the hospital?" Iruka looked her in the eye.

Minako wiped the blood from her mouth again and nodded. Helping her stand up Iruka picked up the other shinobi and Minako created her handseals, teleporting them to the make-shift hospital.

Appearing in front of the hospital, Iruka carried the injured shinobi in. Minako placed her hand on the wall of a building, supporting herself.

Iruka trotted back out as she slid down the wall into a sitting position. Leaning her head back, Minako's face twisted in pain. Iruka placing his hand on her shoulder bent down to look at her.

"Are you all right, Minako?" Iruka asked with concern.

Minako nodded. She choked out as she wiped the blood from her mouth, "I'll be fine. Go help them. I'll be there in a moment."

Iruka looked at her again. "All right." He stood up and was started to trot away when Minako cried out and grabbed at her stomach. Trotting back over he looked at her again.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Iruka asked.

"Just go! I'll be fine!" Minako bent in pain.

Iruka picked her up and carried her into the hospital area. Minako's face was pale, making Iruka worry. He carried her to a nurse that was running through the tent. But she ignored him. Trying to find help, everyone either ignored him or told him that they were all busy.

Sitting down, he sighed. Minako started wheezing. Iruka looked at her in desperation.

"Minako! Don't die yet, Minako!" Iruka held her tighter.

Minako reached up shakily. Iruka took her hand as tears came to his eyes.

"Iruka," Minako whispered between breathes. He bent closer to hear her. "Tell Genma, I've always loved him."

Iruka jerked his head up and choked out. "Don't Minako. You'll live and be able to tell him."

Minako shook her head, "No I won't. But I have a request for you."

Iruka held her hand tighter, "What is it Minako?"

"Can you take me outside, please? I want to see the blue sky one last time." Minako said in between breaths.

Iruka let go of her hand and brushed a strand of hair back. "Yes, I will."

Getting up he walked out of the hospital and told Minako chokingly, "Open your eyes. We're outside now."

Minako opened her eyes with effort, but she smiled when she saw the rich, blue sky. But then she closed her eyes and sighed. Her head fell against Iruka's arm and her arm fell limply.

Iruka fell to his knees as he cried out, "Why? Why Minako?" He bowed his head and cried.


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 32**

Genma and all of the Konoha ninja stood up and walked to where the dead were laying. Pain had quit attacking for some reason. Genma saw Iruka walking towards him with a sad look on his face. Genma hurried over. Looking up, Iruka brushed the tears from his eyes.

Genma asked, "Where's Minako?"

Iruka stood in front of him. "She's dead." He said as he bent his head down.

Genma grabbed his shoulders, "What?!"

Iruka looked back up at him, "Minako's dead. She told me to tell you that she's always loved you." Iruka allowed his words to soak in before he said, "I'll take you to her."

They walked together to the hospital, to where Minako was laying. Tears came to Genma's eyes when he saw Minako's pale lifeless body. Bending down, he picked her up, and cried into her hair. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

Genma asked as he pulled away, "What were her last words?"

"She wanted to see the clear blue sky. But her last thoughts were of you." Iruka stuck his hands in his pockets.

00000000

"Minako, you've grown!" Honoka said as she hugged Minako.

Minako was surprised to see her family. Pulling back, Minako asked, "Am I dead?"

Honoka said, "Yes. But you're with us now."

Kio came up and Minako realized that she had a lot to ask them. Hugging her father, Minako asked, "Why didn't you tell me about the Nara clan?"

Kio pulled back and looked at Minako intently. "Let me tell you something Minako. Your great-great-grandfather had twin sons. One of them was to become the head of the clan, but he didn't want to take the responsibility. He left and changed his name, but he kept in touch with the clan.

"Your great-grandfather was the one to change his name. I believe the head of the Nara clan now is Shikaku." Minako nodded, "Anyways, he is a relative of ours. You and him would be fifth cousins. The reason you have the shadow element is because I'm full Nara."

Minako looked at him and smiled, "I had pretty much figured that out when I found out the Nara's were the only ones who could tend the deer, and use shadow possession."

Honoka spoke up, "I want to tell you about my side now."

Minako turned to look at her.

"I have the Eye of Foresight" Minako gasped in surprise, Honoka looked at her. "So you know what I'm talking about?"

Minako said, "Yes, I was able to foresee some of the future, but it tells me on its own."

Honoka placed her hand on Minako's shoulder, "There is a man from my clan that is still alive and he'll be able to tell you how to control it. But, anyways, I'm from the Shinduki clan.

"This clan was known for it's abilities to live for a long time, teleport, and the eye of foresight. About a third of the clan would have the eye of foresight, a third would have the teleportation, and the rest had both. I have both. The reason Tenzo couldn't do it was because Orochimaru did his experiment and it suppressed the Shinduki blood.

"The Shinduki clan was betrayed and the survivors went to different villages to stay alive. We were supposed to only marry our clan members." Honoka looked fondly at Kio, "But I fell in love with your father."

Turning back to look at Minako, Honoka asked, "So can you tell us what has been going on?"

Minako looked down, "Well, the night y'all died I was kidnapped. I was a slave for ten years before Asuma Sarutobi rescued me. He told me about being my godfather." Minako stopped and looked at Kio, "Why did you and his father make him my godfather?"

"We wanted y'all to get married. Because you, Tenzo, and Asuma always stuck together we thought it was a good match." Kio gave Minako a hug.

"Oh, well, he saved me and took me to Konohagakure. Shikaku and his family took me under their wing. They have a son whose name is Shikamaru. But anyways, I met a man and got engaged, but I died before we could get married."

Honoka got tears in her eyes, "Was he a good man?"

Minako nodded, "You would have approved of him, Papa."

Kio smiled, "I always knew you would find a good match."

"So what's he like?" Honoka asked

"He's tall, has a gentleness about him. But he also has a fun side."

Honoka hugged Minako again, "I'm glad."

Honoka and Kio stepped back and Minako noticed they were starting to vanish. Reaching for them she called out.

00000000

Minako opened her eyes to find Genma bent over her and Iruka and Shikamaru standing there with tears in their eyes. Minako picked her hand up and placed it on Genma's back. Iruka and Shikamaru watched with surprise. Genma pulled back feeling her hand thinking it was Iruka.

But seeing Minako's eyes open, he asked, "Are you really alive or are you just come back to bid me a final farewell?"

Minako smiled and quietly said, "I'm back." Genma hugged her tightly. Minako said, "I'd like to breath."

Shikamaru and Iruka smiled as they wiped the tears from their eyes. Genma pulled back and looked at her as his tears left streaks on his dirty face.

Minako sat up and hugged Genma back.

"Let's go and see about the others." Shikamaru said as he struggled to stand up. Iruka helped him while Genma helped Minako stand up. Walking to where the others were gathered they saw Naruto walking towards them. Everyone started cheering.


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then it is OC.

**Chapter 33**

Minako walked out of the hospital that Yamato had rebuilt. Sakura had gone over her just to check and be sure she was completely recovered. Genma and the others were waiting. Yamato looked up from where he was resting.

"Well?" Yamato asked

Smiling, Minako said, "I'm back to my happy self."

Shizune walked up with Jade, Shizu, and Katasei. "Good, because I need you four to go on a mission to recover some stolen documents."

Minako pointed to herself, Shizune nodded. "All right. When do we need to leave?"

"Right now. Those documents were very valuable." Shizune sighed, "The elders didn't want to send you four because you are all women. But I told them you are the best to send."

"That's saying a lot." Minako placed her hands on her hips. "What did they say?"

Shizune said exasperated, "We argued. But then they saw we had no other choice if we wanted to recover those documents."

"All right, let me go get my katana." Shizune stuck her hand out. In it was Minako's katana. Minako took it.

"You were ready for me to go off, huh?" Minako asked as she strapped her sword to her back.

Shizune looked at her intently, "I was hoping you would accept immediately."

Minako and the other three girls took off to where the gates had been. Stopping, Minako made hand signs and became a wolf.

Jade seeing her said, "Whoa. That is totally awesome."

Minako smelled the air and picked up a scent that wasn't among the Konoha villagers. Minako took off and the others followed her.

00000000

Three days later, they stopped near a building. Minako transformed back into a human and told them, "Let's rest here for tonight and tomorrow night, Jade and I will sneak in and get the documents. Shizu, you and Katasei are going to stand guard."

Jade asked, "Why am I the one who's going to go with you?"

Looking at her, Minako said, "You are the quickest."

Jade nodded in understanding. They unrolled their bedding and laid down to rest with Shizu on first watch,

The next night Jade shook Minako awake. Minako blinked her eyes and sat up. Jade said, "You sure can sleep Minako."

Minako stood up and rolling her bedding up, put it in her pack. Turning to them, she said, "I'm going to try a new jutsu."

She stepped back and made a series of handseals and transformed into a man. Shizu and Katasei dropped their jaws. Minako said as she waved Jade forward, "Oh, shut your mouth. You're drooling."

Shizu and Katasei snapped their mouths shut and went to the positions that Minako had already gone over with them.

Minako and Jade snuck into the building. Quietly walking over to a box Minako opened it up and grabbed the scrolls with the Konoha seal. As she was pulling them out, she noticed two scrolls that had a seal she didn't recognize. She handed the Konoha scrolls to Jade and picked up one of the other scrolls, unrolling it she realized it belonged to the Shinduki clan.

Minako picked up the other scroll and was about to tell Jade to take them also, but her eyes flickered for a second. Minako turned sharply towards Jade. Picking her up, Minako leaped towards the window. As she was about to jump out, she felt a stinging sharpness in her back. Her arms fell limply and her legs caved in. Jade leaped up onto the windowsill turning around.

She was about to go back for Minako, Minako snapped at her, "Get out while you still can and get the scrolls to safety!"

Jade looked as if she was about to say something, but she nodded and leaped out the window as the daimyo's ninjas blew another dart. Minako, laying helpless, watched Jade vanish. She sighed as the ninjas came over.

"We've captured one of them at least." The black-haired man said as he turned her over.

The other man said, "The girl would have talked more."

They picked Minako's arms up and placing them across their shoulders, drug her to another room.

"Where's Minako?" Shizu asked Jade when she got back.

Jade shook her head. Katasei grabbed her hand and asked, "Jade, what happened?"

Jade looked at the others and told them, "Minako has been captured."

Katasei and Shizu looked at Jade with surprise, "We are to get the documents back home."

"What about Minako?" Katasei asked.

"She told us to get out of here." Jade said. "And I'm the second in command, because I'm the oldest."

They headed back to the remains of Konoha


End file.
